<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stumbling Butterfly by SweetLittleLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870473">Stumbling Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleLemon/pseuds/SweetLittleLemon'>SweetLittleLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, ass licking, blindfold, light fluff, will add more tags as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleLemon/pseuds/SweetLittleLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinowei is a shy and quiet kunoichi who secretly indulges in erotic content and has a highly developed sex drive, but she's never been with anyone. That is until her captain stumbles upon her masturbating away from the group while on a mission and offers to give her a hand. </p><p>This will be a story about Hinowei's relations with Kakashi and how they explore themselves with each other. Each chapter will involve something sexual as the story revolves around their sexual desires over their romantic ones, those being much easier for the two to understand. There will be romance at some point, but to start off it's just lust.</p><p>Drawing of Hinowei - https://www.deviantart.com/littlejurnalina/art/Naruto-OC-Hinowei-Suzumiya-Character-Sheet-863334804<br/>Another drawing of Hinowei - https://sta.sh/0ocs7u4ncn8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For context, when they first meet, Hinowei is 14 while Kakashi is 22. When they meet again, Hinowei is 19 while Kakashi is 27. Sexual acts only occur when they're both adults.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year her sensei died she was only 14. Though the highest ranked in her team, Hinowei was only a chunin and thus a new jonin sensei would be chosen to lead her team. Instead of being lead and taught by someone else, she decided to forgo being a part of a regular team at all and join the ANBU. The invitation had been given to her shortly after her sensei's death and she took it eagerly, unable to face her former teammates as they all took the loss of their sensei rather hard.</p><p>Her new captain, the famed Copy Cat Kakashi, would only serve over her for a few months before he was made to retire from ANBU and return to regular ninja ranks. Even in that short amount of time, Captain Kakashi would make a very large impact on Hinowei. His strength, his determination, his loyalty to his comrades, every last bit of him inspired her. It wasn't long before Hinowei felt as though she'd follow him anywhere, do anything for him, be anything he needed her to be, and thus she fell into her ANBU role well.</p><p>While still a capable and talented kunoichi, Hinowei often found herself stumbling through a battlefield unable to preform well until the very last dire second. For this she had been given the nickname Stumbling Butterfly, as only when her life or the lives of her comrades was in danger would she finally start to shine. In training it looked like she wasn't anything more than a civilian, tripping and missing hits and getting the snot kicked out of her by training partners. In a real battle she'd often be in the wrong place constantly, bumping into her teammates and causing them to struggle as well. However, when the stakes were high, she'd move so fast and swift, preforming taijutsu and ninjutsu like the true expert she really was. The butterfly part of her nickname came from the way her hair moved behind her, curly lilac hair so long it hung to her knees, and when she moved it swayed behind her so beautifully it looked like she had wings.</p><p>After five long years in the ANBU ranks, Hinowei finally earned the rank of Jonin. That was when she decided her time in ANBU was done. She'd be fighting in the shadows for so long, never allowing herself to get close to any of her comrades for fear of losing them, and finally she'd had enough. She was grateful for what she'd learned in ANBU, for the many lessons that came with her missions there, but there was more that she wanted. She wanted friends again, she wanted a life outside of the battlefield, and she wanted to live as an adult, forming bonds and connections with others and enjoying those to the fullest.</p><p>This wasn't an easy task for her, however, as her quiet and shy personality didn't allow her to connect with other very easily. She'd go on missions hoping to form bonds with her teammates, but find herself unable to speak to them about anything other than the mission at hand. On top of that, she was often scolded by her teammates for the way she'd stumble through the mission, barely able to keep up with them until the last second. Hinowei was almost ready to give up, that is until she saw him again.</p><p>"Captain..." That was all Hinowei found herself able to say when she laid eyes on her former captain, Hatake Kakashi, looking just as remarkable as she remembered him to be. Handsome, obviously, but capable and powerful and a true leader. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, coming upon him for the first time since he'd left the ANBU all those year ago, at the village wall where she was meant to meet up with her team for a new mission.</p><p>Kakashi glanced up from his book at the sound of her voice. Though he was surprised to see her, no one would be able to tell from the look on his face, well what you could see of it at least. "Hmm, Butterfly, been a long time." His voice was level, sounding almost uninterested.</p><p>Hinowei felt her cheeks warm at the nickname, appreciating how he'd always leave off the 'stumbling' part of the embarrassing title. "It-it has been a long time, Captain..."</p><p>The masked man waved his hand at her. "Now now, just Kakashi. I'm not your captain anymore." He then thought for a moment. "Well actually, I am for the time being, if you're a part of this mission that is."</p><p>She nodded. "You'll be our captain for this retrieval mission then?"</p><p>"Mmm, looks like I will be." Kakashi said, eyes drifting to the orange book in his hand. "And it seems the rest of our team is heading this way."</p><p>While he'd never show it on the outside, Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to see Hinowei and especially to see how much she'd grown up in the years their paths hadn't crossed. Still with that long lilac hair, a bit longer now but just as beautiful as before, and now the rest of her body had filled out to match that beauty. When she'd first joined his ANBU team, she was a short and awkward teenager, still trying to figure out what her body could do and was doing. Now he noticed how her hips filled out much wider than average, her bust had come in and though it was small it was perky, and her small waist only accentuated the wideness of her hips. With a secret grin, Kakashi took note of the small metal bar piercing her bellybutton that was in plain view as she wore a top cropped just under her bust.</p><p>Indeed, the Stumbling Butterfly had grown in these years. Though one thing was exactly the same, however, and he was glad for that fact. Her deep blue eyes, large and constantly holding that doe-eyed expression of hers as she looked up at him. He knew she had admired him as her captain, she made it clear with the way she looked at him, and he found her admiration refreshing from the way people avoided him after what had happened to his long lost team.</p><p>It was a simple tracking and retrieval mission, a team of four with Kakashi as the captain guiding them with his ninken. Once they found the enemy nin who had stolen from one of Konoha's citizens, taking them down and retrieving the stolen items was a piece of cake. Though they were suppose to bring in the thieves for punishment if possible, a relatively easy task with four highly capable Konoha ninjas, things went south when Hinowei got in the way of a senbon tipped in paralytic which allowed the thieves to get away. She apologized over and over again, but Kakashi waved it off as no big deal. He was honestly grateful he didn't have to drag prisoners back to the village when they weren't of any threat to them, only simple low ranking thieves.</p><p>On the way back to the village, Kakashi decided they would camp out for the night, rest, and continue their return the next morning. Hinowei volunteered to take the first watch while everyone else rested, feeling it only right since she screwed up the mission earlier. No one could argue with her, so she stood guard while the others slept. This gave the kunoichi time to herself which is really what she wanted.</p><p>She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail in preparation, then with a bite to her thumb, Hinowei pressed her hand to the ground and summoned Mayonaka, one of her many cat summons. Mayonaka was an oncilla, a very small breed of wild cat that resembled a leopard but only about the size of a regular house cat. She wore a small collar that was engraved with the Konoha symbol and had a purple ribbon tied into a bow around the tip of her long tail. Sensing no danger upon being summoned, the cat stretched and yawned.</p><p>"Hinowei... what could you possibly need?" She spoke in hushed little meows that her summoner could understand.</p><p>Nervously, Hinowei bowed to her summons and held her hands out. "Please, Mayonaka, I humbly ask you to watch over the team for me for a little while. There is something... I need to take care of..."</p><p>The little cat let out a long meowing yawn and leapt to her summoner's shoulder, kneading into the woman's muscle. "Mmm... so you need that, do you? Very well, I'll take over the watch until you're done."</p><p>"Thank you, Mayo-chan." Hinowei rubbed the little cat's head affectionately, causing the creature to purr softly, before she leapt from her shoulder and into the trees where she'd be keeping a watch over the team. While the small cat wouldn't be able to defend the group from any large threats, she would be able to sense them long before they arrived and be able to warn Hinowei.</p><p>With a sigh, Hinowei leaned her back again a tree and touched her forehead, the skin having gotten warm. She looked around, confirming she was a fair enough distance from the team, and relaxed a little against the tree trunk. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her while on a mission and she doubted it would be the last, but this time was a little different as her current state was due to her recent contact with a specific individual.</p><p>Biting her lip, the Stumbling Butterfly began to slowly move her fingers down her body, starting at her neck and down across her breasts. The flesh under her top responded well, her nipples hardening at the slightest touch. No one would believe it, but the often quiet and withdrawn butterfly was a complete closet nympho. She'd started to discover her strong sexuality and desires in her mid-teens, when her body had finally begun to develop, though she learned it all on her own. Refusing to or being entirely unable to make connections with others, she explored her newly discovered feelings on her own and only with the help of highly erotic texts she divulged in while in her free time.</p><p>Though she tried her best to contain these desires and settle them away from her work, she'd found herself heating up while on long missions away from home a few times. In these moments, she'd find a way to sneak away from the group and relieve herself of the burning. It never interfered with her work, she made sure of that, but her ever growing desires had become harder and harder to handle over time. In this instance, however, it wasn't even a random spike in sexual desire that had lead to her need for release. The desire she felt was anything but random.</p><p>She continued her descent over her body, passing her stomach and shuddering as her fingers lightly stroked the area around her navel piercing. She'd found that area to have become rather sensitive to the touch after getting the piercing done. Just as she slowly dove beneath the waistband of her skirt, Hinowei thought back to when she'd been struck by her comrade's senbon and the paralytic took over her body. She would have hit the ground hard had it not been for her captain, catching her in his arms gently. She remembered the way his arms felt around her, strong and warm, safe, before he placed her on the ground gently and called over their squad mate to administer the antidote.</p><p>The moment was brief, but it was enough.</p><p>Losing herself in that memory, she let out a barely audible gasp as her fingers slid into her already slick folds. Hinowei's knees buckled and she was forced to rest more of her weight against the tree behind her. One hand took a hold of one of her breasts from under her shirt, squeezing the soft flesh and playing with the hardened nub of her nipple, while the other rubbed circles around her sensitive clit. Biting her lower lip, Hinowei contained a moan she desperately wanted to release. Though she wasn't sure why, the sound of her own voice engrossed in pleasure had always been a turn on to her. She wondered briefly what someone else would sound like while taken over by pleasure... like perhaps her captain.</p><p>"Ahh.." Her soft moan finally escaped passed her plump lips, the thought of her captain stroking himself like she was and overcome with pleasure while he sought release was too blissful.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Hinowei, the subject of her current fantasy had found her in her delicate state. He watched her from behind a tree, having woke from the sound of her heavy panting and investigated it only to find a thoroughly busy Hinowei. The state she was in shocked Kakashi, along with the fact that she chose to partake in such private acts while on a mission with three other people, two of them men in fact. To save her and himself any embarrassment, Kakashi wanted to leave quietly and allow her to continue in privacy, but he simply wasn't able to. He watched on as she continued to play with herself, writhing to her own touch, and found himself enjoying the sight more and more, evident by the tight feeling in his pants.</p><p>He wouldn't succumb to those desires, however, and refused to touch his ever aching shaft. Watch he did though, finding himself incapable of looking away from her beautiful form. Sweat was forming on her face and abdomen, glistening in the slight moonlight that shown through the trees. Her soft moans and cries would only be audible to someone with impeccable hearing, someone like himself. He wondered silently, how he could find someone so erotic without being able to see any more of her flesh than he'd seen earlier since she hadn't removed any of her clothes. It also occurred to him that perhaps her outfit was purposeful, that if she needed release she'd easily be able to access her most sensitive parts without becoming too vulnerable.</p><p>"Mmm... Captain... Kakashi..."</p><p>Just as he thought the situation couldn't becoming any more arousing, Kakashi felt his resolve weaken as she uttered his name, realizing that she was fantasizing about him while pleasuring herself. He made a decision then, though it may have been against his better judgement, to participate if she would let him. With slow and quiet movements, he came out from behind the tree he was using to hide and walked towards the ever so delicate butterfly. Hinowei was still enjoying herself, eyes closed as she focused on the task at hand, and didn't even notice her captain coming towards her. That is until he cleared his throat, alerting the kunoichi that he was standing just a foot away from her. Fear filled her eyes and her hands moved from her body, holding them up in front of her with her palms out as if to show her innocence.</p><p>"Cap-Captain! Oh pl-please don't m-m-misunderstand!" She stuttered out, unsure how to handle this situation that could only be categorized as a nightmare.</p><p>Kakashi held his hand up, stopping her attempt at deflection and grinning under his mask. "Do not worry, Butterfly, I'm not at all bothered by your behavior."</p><p>Her fearful expression was replaced with confusion. "But what do you-"</p><p>Hinowei's words were cut off due to her captain's quick actions, taking her around the waist and spinning her so that her back was pressed against his chest. It occurred at a speed only available to ninja, causing Hinowei's head to spin from the sudden movement. He had a hold of one of her wrists while his other hand was rested on her hip. Kakashi brought her hand to his mouth, having pulled his mask down slightly in the movement, and licked up her middle and ring fingers, tasting the delightful juices that still clung to the digits.</p><p>"Actually, I'd only like to assist you... if you would give me the honor." He whispered into her ear, making Hinowei shudder.</p><p>"C-Captain... I-I don't... y-you don't ha-have to... I m-mean..." She continued to stutter, head still spinning and getting hotter by the second.</p><p>"Hmm.." Kakashi leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, licking the sensitive area. "Is that a yes or no? I can't continue... until you tell me yes."</p><p>His deep throaty voice caused Hinowei's body to tingle, and the way he touched her so lightly only had her wishing for more. Clenching her eyes shut, she gulped and gathered up every last bit of bravery she had. "Yes..."</p><p>With a smirk, Kakashi released her wrist and went to work, using both hands to dive under her top and give her breasts the proper attention they deserved. Her humble size was just enough to fill his hand, he noted as he kneaded her sensitive flesh. His fingers ran over her nipples slowly, teasing and toying with them. Though he enjoyed the playing, and knew for sure she was enjoying it herself as she covered her mouth to stifle her cries, he couldn't help but feel disappointed with her stiff posture.</p><p>He licked her ear and breathed into it hotly. "Relax into me, Butterfly."</p><p>With effort, fighting her embarrassment, Hinowei forced her stiff muscles to relax as she leaned into her captain's chest. She loved the feel of his broad chest, feeling safe surrounded by his strength. The more he played with her breasts, attending to her hard nipples, the more she felt herself finally give into the pleasure he was offering her. She leaned her head back and rested it on his strong shoulder, turning it ever so slightly to allow him better access to her neck as he had been kissing and licking her there. She wondered if he was holding back slightly, as he'd begin to bite and suck on the flesh of her neck but would stop almost as soon as he started. The wondering didn't last long, however, as he moved one hand from her breast and slowly migrated down towards her most sensitive region.</p><p>Even though he wanted to, Kakashi knew it wasn't right to mark the writhing butterfly in his arms since they were not a pair, thus he stopped himself whenever the urge came about and chose to instead focus on a part of her he'd been neglecting. When he moved passed her belly button and brushed against the piercing, he grinned when he felt her shudder at his touch. Slowly, he moved under her skirt and panties, petting at her outer lips before dipping into them to feel her wetness. It wasn't long before he'd found what she enjoyed, moving slow circles over her sensitive clit with just a hint of pressure. She moaned more and more, moving her hand from her mouth to let the sounds free and reaching back to grip his upper arm, digging her sharp nails into his flesh.</p><p>Kakashi felt himself throb more at the erotic sound of her voice and the way she used her nails on him, but he did his best to ignore it and focused instead on her dripping pussy and throbbing clit. Rubbing and pushing into the sensitive nub, he loved the way she was moving her hips and grinding into his hand, as if silently asking him for more. And of course he obliged. While his one hand was busy with her clit, the other continued to play with her breasts. He'd started rubbing the palm of his hand over the two mounds, focusing on her nipples, then took one between two fingers and squeezed rather hard. He'd tried to be gentle with the little butterfly, but his control was starting to break.</p><p>"Ahh!" She let out a rather loud and throaty cry, and Kakashi hoped quietly that their teammates had not heard her. "Kakashi... please..."</p><p>Those were the last words she spoke before her body began to shake, arching into her captain as she was overcome with pleasure and the release she'd finally been allowed. The waves of satisfaction moved through her body as she felt her first orgasm provided by another person. She panted, her chest heaving with every breath, and once it was over she almost fell to her knees had Kakashi not caught her and held her tight to him. He recognized the gratification her body had been through, and smiled to himself for his proper work.</p><p>"There, there, good job, Butterfly. Rest now." His gentle words were warm in her ear. He'd pulled his mask back up to cover his face and relaxed himself.</p><p>Once she'd finally caught her breath, Hinowei stood with more stability and turned to face her captain. She bit her lip, still a little nervous. Kakashi's hands were resting on her hips and she had put her hands on his shoulders. "Captain... if you would let me... I'd like to... return the favor."</p><p>Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile. "Now, now, that's not necessary. You don't need-" His words were cut off by a sudden intake of breath, feeling Hinowei bravely place her small hand on the bulge in his pants.</p><p>"But, Captain, you're like this..." She watch his face as he refused to meet her eyes, then moved to her knees quickly. "And I want to."</p><p>"Really, it's ok..." Kakashi tried to insist but he felt that last bit of control he had breaking when he watched her place her lips against the bulge in a tender and innocent kiss. He couldn't help himself, finally giving into her offer, and gave his approval by slowly moving his pants down just enough to release his aching cock. "Go ahead, Butterfly..." He breathed out.</p><p>Hinowei had read about this and seen photos before, so she had an idea of how to provide her captain with the release he obviously needed. With the slightest hesitation, she took his shaft into her hands, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the size and the heat radiating off of it. Slowly, she opened her mouth and stroked up the base with her tongue. Kakashi shuddered and let out a small grunt, noting by the feel of her tongue that Hinowei had another piercing she'd been hiding. The butterfly continued this for a little bit, making sure to use her saliva to thoroughly soak his shaft, then bravely took it into her mouth. The copy nin watched her head bob slightly as she sucked his aching cock, then pulled her hair free of the elastic holding it before petting her head and running his fingers through her hair in approval.</p><p>As she wasn't able to fit the full length of him into her mouth without gagging, Hinowei sucked where she could and stroked the rest, resting her free hand on his lower abdomen to keep herself steady. The feeling was unlike anything she'd had before, better than the books made it sound even, and every time she head her captain grunt or moan or breath hard she felt satisfaction in the fact that it was she who provided him with this pleasure. Even his gentle strokes to her head and hair felt amazing. The precum that leaked into her mouth was enjoyable in a way, not sweet as the books would always say, but salty, though really the only reason she enjoyed the taste was simply because it was her captain's.</p><p>Feeling his release approaching, Kakashi leaned forward and braced his hand against the tree Hinowei was previously leaning against. He grunted and let out a quiet moan as he felt like she was moving faster and harder, sucking him off expertly which made him wonder briefly how much experience she had. The thought escaped him quickly, however, his mind filled only with the feel of her mouth. Just as he felt himself about to cum, he gripped a handful of her hair right at the root and held her mouth on him then released his seed with only her name on his lips. "Hi-Hinowei..."</p><p>Hinowei took this passively, not feeling particularly overjoyed to have him cum into her mouth but not really caring either. She swallowed the thick cum down, however, feeling as though that's what she was suppose to do in this situation. When he removed his softening cock from her mouth, she looked up at him and met his lust filled gaze. Kakashi was panting, still recovering from the aftermath of orgasm, but once his sense returned to him he slammed his hand over his eyes, unable to meet her doe-eyed gaze.</p><p>"My apologies, Butterfly, I should have asked... if you were alright with that."</p><p>Hinowei shook her head and offered him a shy smile. "It's ok, Captain, really."</p><p>To avoid anymore awkwardness, Kakashi sent Hinowei to rest while he took over guard duty for the rest of the night. She argued a bit at first, but it was soon silenced by his insistence while he used his authoritative voice against her. Hinowei called her summons, Mayonaka, back to her and released her from her duties, before finally resting on the grass with the rest of the squad while their captain watched over them. Come morning, there was no mention of the previous night's events by anyone and they all returned home hurriedly. Once in the village, the group separated with a few waves and even fewer words. Hinowei's gaze lingered on her captain's just before she jumped from rooftop to rooftop and headed towards her apartment for a shower and proper rest. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and started his way to the Hokage's office to turn in his report and the stolen items from the mission.</p><p>He wondered silently if he'd have the chance to run into the Butterfly again, outside of a mission hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to make the note here that I see Kakashi as a highly dominant lover and an experienced one, while Hinowei is the complete opposite, being submissive and inexperienced. When Kakashi allowed Hinowei to give him fellatio when she asks, this is a very vulnerable thing for him and it was hard to do. Some might consider having a girl suck a guy off to show he is the one in power, and it can, but because Hinowei initiated the contact instead of Kakashi asking her to and he's weak to her it shows a vulnerability in him as a dominant. I really like this kind of dynamic, it's romantic and erotic all in the same breath. Also notice how he only uses her actual name when he orgasms, that is meaningful.</p><p>Let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Her First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her experience with Kakashi while on a mission, Hinowei's desire to connect to others had a renewed spark. To accomplish this, she decided to do like most women her age would and go out for the night. She'd never had experiences at clubs or bars or any other night life of that kind, but it was a common thing in the erotic novels she read for people to meet up in those places and start some kind of relationship. If she was to get friends or anything else then she was going to have to go where the people her age were. At least that's what she was guessing.</p><p>Dressing for the occasion, Hinowei donned one of her black crop tops which showed off her soft tummy and navel piercing, a short dark purple skirt with a slit, fishnet stockings, and a pair of black lace up ankle boots with a chucky heel. When looking in the mirror, Hinowei couldn't be entirely sure if she was dressed 'cute' or if she looked like she was going into battle with her chunky looking boots. They were the only shoes she had aside from a pair of brown sandals which didn't really work with the outfit. With a sigh, she decided this was the best she could do and attempted to accentuate her 'going out look' with a little make up, something else she wasn't very familiar with. She slapped on a glittery lip gloss and some mascara, feeling that was all she could do with her minute knowledge of the art, and headed out into the night.</p><p>The bar she chose was purposefully not a shinobi bar as she wanted to make sure she avoided speaking about work if she had the chance to talk to anyone. It was crowded with civilians and a few shinobi, Hinowei being able to tell the difference easily just by their mannerisms. Ninja tended to be very aware of their surroundings, even when engaged in conversation they would occasionally look around themselves to be sure there was no danger. Even in a casual setting, it was hard to turn off those kinds of habits. Doing her best to avoid physical contact with others, though that was hard considering how many people were there, Hinowei made her way to the bar to order a drink. Once there she waved for the bartender, a punk looking 20-something woman with a kind face, and ordered a screwdriver to sip on.</p><p>Leaning back against the bar, her eyes drifted over the crowed as she sipped on her drink quietly. There were groups of girls huddled together giggling and smiling, groups of men that were trying very hard to feign disinterest in anyone, and couples pressed up close talking or flirting or even engaging in a little petting and kissing. Hinowei narrowed her eyes, trying hard to find a place where she might belong, but it seemed as though no one was here alone like herself. Momentarily, she considered trying to find her way into a group of women, but there always seemed to be invisible barriers around those groups that screamed stay away. Frustrated, she bit at her lip and tasted the fake sweet flavor of her lip gloss. Taking another long sip of her drink to wash the fake sweet taste out of her mouth, she slammed the glass down on the bar, empty, then wiped at her mouth to remove the sticky substance.</p><p>After a little while, the vodka in the drink started muddle up her thoughts, and Hinowei's discouragement returned heavily. She was trying, she was there, she wanted to be a part of this world, but she had no idea how to get into it. Irritated and uninterested with ordering any more alcohol, she shuffled passed the crowd of bodies and out of the bar into the dark street. Konoha was rather quiet at night most times, the only real action from the bars and clubs and restaurants, but the streets themselves were usually empty at this point as everyone was already out and no one had decided to go home yet. Hinowei made her way down the street, headed no where in particular, her head down as she watched the ground she walked on. She'd pass buildings that were full of life, music and voices coming out, but none made her feel welcome, so she'd keep on walking until the sounds faded behind her.</p><p>Had she been paying attention, she may not have bumped into a man on the street, but there was no excuse for him because he'd been watching her even since he'd spotted her coming his way. Hinowei flailed back, reflexes taking over as she crouched into a fighting stance, before she relaxed having noticed the familiar face.</p><p>"Hello, Butterfly." Kakashi said with a wave, giving her a closed eye smile. "What has you out so late?"</p><p>"Captain.. I-I mean umm, what are you doing out here?" Hinowei responded, her face heating up as memories of their last encounter flooded back to her.</p><p>"Hmm," Kakashi raised a finger. "I believe I asked first."</p><p>Hinowei looked down and off to the side, unable to keep his gaze while feeling so discouraged and embarrassed. "I uh... well I was just going out for the night and now I'm... not."</p><p>The masked ninja leaned forward, getting closer to her face on purpose. "You're still out, aren't you? Or are you heading home?"</p><p>Fumbling nervously with her fingers, Hinowei glanced up at him briefly before looking away again. "I don't really want to go home... so I guess I'm just walking."</p><p>Kakashi moved to her side. "Mind if I join you? Some friends forced me out tonight but the bar has gotten a bit too crowded for my liking."</p><p>Hinowei only nodded, unable to find any more words, and continued to walk down the street with Kakashi at her side. She could tell he was slowing down his natural pace for her, his legs much longer and steps must larger than hers, and she couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. She watched their feet as they walked together, glancing up occasionally at the copy nin. His nose was buried in a book, a rather erotic one she happened to recognize. Blushing, Hinowei was amazed he could read that type of stuff in the plain view of others. Her own erotic literature was hidden back at her apartment in a box under her bed.</p><p>After quite a while, Kakashi broke their silence without looking away from his book. "You have a tongue piercing, don't you?"</p><p>The butterfly shot her gaze up to him, shocked by the remark. "Uhh yeah... how did you know?"</p><p>Kakashi glanced down at her, a smirk forming under his mask. "I could feel it, of course."</p><p>Hinowei blushed at his bold remark and found she couldn't leave his gaze any longer. The two of them had stopped then, standing in the middle of an empty and quiet street. Kakashi tucked his book away in his pocket silently, and moved his hand to grasp Hinowei's chin gently.</p><p>"Open your mouth for me."</p><p>Confused and embarrassed, Hinowei complied as she found herself unable to deny the request. With her mouth open her tongue ring was in plain view, a dark blue ball with a white star design in the middle. Kakashi grinned, admiring the cute and yet slightly lewd accessory. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip slowly, enjoying the teasing of the not so innocent butterfly. Her expression grew increasingly embarrassed, but she still didn't look away from him. Kakashi appreciated that.</p><p>"Does it make kissing interesting or difficult?" Kakashi asked, honestly curious.</p><p>Finally closing her mouth, Hinowei bit at her lip. "Well... I wouldn't know. I haven't kissed anyone since I got it done."</p><p>"Hmm," Kakashi tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "How long have you had it?"</p><p>Looking away from him, finding herself unable to answer while looking into his eye, she whispered softly. "4 years..."</p><p>To say he was surprised by her confession would be an understatement. Kakashi had assumed she'd had plenty of partners considering what she was capable of and willing to do with him while on a mission out in the forest. Though, he thought, Hinowei didn't have to kiss him to do what she'd done to him. Still, to believe she hadn't kissed anyone in the last four years was nearly impossible. Kakashi observed the butterfly, admiring her lovely features and the shy and cautious way she behaved around him, coming to the conclusion that his original assumption of her innocence was most likely closer to the truth. This didn't bother him, on the contrary, it intrigued him that such a beautiful woman had had such limited experience.</p><p>Stroking her cheek gently, Kakashi brought her attention back up to his face. The way she looked at him, big round eyes staring so sweetly, almost eagerly, was pulling him in. His lack of control around her was getting worse and he wasn't sure how he really felt about that. "Close your eyes." He whispered softly, barely loud enough for Hinowei to hear him.</p><p>Still feeling like she was unable to deny him, or simply unwilling to, her eyes drifted shut. Without her sight her other senses took over, feeling his hot breath in her face, the gentle stroke of his fingers on her cheek, the sound of leaves rustling in the last night air. Everything was so intense. Then there was the press of warm lips against hers, and she leaned into the feeling with rapture. Hinowei wasn't surprised by the gesture, able to read her former captain's intentions rather clearly and happy to indulge in them. They kissed over and over again, smacking sounds drowning out any other noise in her ears, but their movements were slow and deliberate as if the two were trying to learn the feel of the other and commit it to memory. In time their mouths opened to one another and their tongues would join in, deepening the kiss to passionate levels. They'd occasionally break apart to pant and take a breath, but return to each other quickly.</p><p>It was Kakashi who finally ended the make out session between them, pulling away gently and leaning his forehead against Hinowei's, their chests heaving and pressing together as they tried to fully catch their breath. When Hinowei's eyes fluttered open, she gave a small discontented huff at noticing his mask had been returned to cover his face. The copy nin couldn't help but smile at that, knowing exactly why she was irritated and enjoying keeping her in the dark about his facial features. During their kissing, Kakashi had wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her against him, which Hinowei only then noticed and felt her body heating up even more than before. She shifted slightly, unsure what to do in this situation, but his hold on her was tight so she tried to relax in his arms.</p><p>"Hmm... I'd say it's not much different." Kakashi spoke softly, commenting on the kiss with her tongue ring. He then pulled his head up slightly to look down at her face and meet her gaze. "You don't need to tell me, but was that your first kiss, Butterfly?"</p><p>Hinowei shook her head slightly. "No. Was I no good at it?"</p><p>He gave her a closed eye smile and touched her face again, stroking gently to reassure her. "You did wonderfully. What about me? I bet I was just terrible."</p><p>She frown and rolled her eyes. "That's not funny, Captain."</p><p>"Ah ah," he scolded, tapping her nose in a teasing manor. "I'm not your captain anymore."</p><p>"But calling you by your name just feels so..." Hinowei tried to find the words to explain her feelings but struggled, finally she gave up and turned her face away from his gaze, frustrated and embarrassed.</p><p>Kakashi smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Intimate?" He finished her sentence for her, making her cheeks flare and her body weaken. He was figuring out all of her buttons, every little thing that made her like putty in his hands, and he reveled in every moment of it.</p><p>"Th-That isn't... fair..." She stuttered.</p><p>"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed in her ear, delicately stroking up and down her hip and thigh with one hand. "What isn't fair, Butterfly?"</p><p>Hinowei gripped at his shirt, trying to ground herself as her senses had become overwhelmed with him and she felt her resolve getting weaker by the second. "You’re going to... make m-me..."</p><p>There was almost a devilish grin under his mask as he heard exactly what he wanted to hear from her. He moved his hand from her hip and around her to gently run his fingertips up the exposed area of her back, making Hinowei shudder at the touch. "If that's the case... I don't mind helping again. But why not somewhere a little more private this time?"</p><p>With a nod, Hinowei bravely turned her face back to meet his gaze. "We c-could... go to m-my apartment..."</p><p>Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled away from her, giving her a closed eye smile. "Lead the way, Butterfly."</p><p>She blinked at him for a moment, a little surprised by his behavior. Finally, she turned away from him and started towards her apartment building, pulling him behind her. The walk took a little while as she'd gone rather far from her apartment, but they continued on in silence the entire way. While Hinowei was thinking of what was waiting for her when she got to her apartment with the copy nin, Kakashi was simply watching her as she walked. She had a beautiful frame in his eyes, full hips and an ass many would die to reach for, so he found himself rather lucky to have been able to find the Butterfly in her delicate state and be able to provide her with the pleasure she so obviously desired.</p><p>When they'd made it to her apartment, Kakashi gave a grin at seeing Hinowei had stashed her key in her boot, how shinobi-like of her. She struggled with the key for a moment, nerves catching up to her, but Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder to ease the tension there and she was finally able to unlock her door. They entered together and just as the door was shut behind them, Hinowei felt herself being pressed up against the door with Kakashi at her back kissing her neck. She arched into him naturally, allowing small whines to escape passed her lips, and her palms were pressed flat against the door. The copy nin pushed her voluminous lilac locks aside and gave the back of her neck his attention, kissing and licking gently. While one hand held her hair out of the way, he used the other to tease her further by rubbing her backside and down the back on her thigh.</p><p>It wasn't long before Kakashi felt she was ready, smelling her arousal, and he moved his kisses around her neck then up to her ear. He licked and even gave her a small nip before whispering. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Hinowei gasped and bit her lip, her mind spinning with pleasure and the desire for release. One might think it was a simple question, but to her it meant so much more. She obviously trusted her former captain, anyone could see that, so why would he ask her? He was asking for more than just her trust on the battlefield or as a comrade, he was asking for her trust in a much more intimate sense. She wanted to give it to him, needed to give it to him.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes.."</p><p>Fully satisfied by her response, Kakashi pulled at a bandage that was wrapped around his leg and with the gentlest touch he wrapped it around her eyes from behind. He spun her around to face him slowly, admiring her lust filled yet uncertain expression. His mask was down then, knowing she wasn't going to be able to see him, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear once again.</p><p>"Tell me if I should stop."</p><p>Hinowei nodded again, and mentally prepared herself for whatever he had planned. Kakashi slid his fingers under her top and gripped at the bottom of it, pulling it up. She responded in turn, lifting her arms so he could remove the garment. He was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra, just like last time, and went to work on her breasts. He kissed between them then took one in his hand, pressing a finger into her nipple and teasing it slightly. His kisses moved over to her neglected breast until he'd found her other nipple which he took into his mouth to use his tongue to toy with it. The butterfly's cries came to his ears and he continued eagerly, motivated by the sound of her voice. He'd lick her nipple and press into it with his tongue while he used his hand to gently squeeze her soft breast.</p><p>One hand moved down her body, delicately pressing into her flesh, then found it's way into her skirt and stockings, pulling the material down slightly. Waiting a few moments for any protest, he then used both hands to pull the clothing down to her ankles. He slid his hand around her and gripped at her fleshy ass, earning a yelp which he greatly enjoyed. Kakashi then started kissing down her front, leaving her breasts behind to go to her stomach. Once he reached her navel, he licked over the sensitive area, appreciating the way her body shuddered slightly and how she'd started to grip his shoulder tightly. Going down even further, he kissed over her hips and finally to his intended destination, her dripping heat.</p><p>With his fingers, Kakashi pulled open her outer lips and dove in with his tongue, causing a delightful moan to sound throughout the apartment. He lapped up her sensitive pussy diligently, making sure to tease her plenty before giving full attention to her clit. Her hands were in his hair now, fingers rubbing his scalp or gripping at the strands, telling him exactly when he was doing a proper job. His hands were holding her thighs apart to allow him access to her heated core as she had a tendency to start to squeeze them together as if to hold his head there forever. Occasionally he'd reach up with a hand to grab her ass again, finding he truly enjoyed the feel of it in his hand.</p><p>Hinowei's mind was a complete mess, engulfed in only pleasure and the feelings Kakashi was giving her. She was squirming, bucking slightly into his mouth when he'd hit a really prefect spot, and sweat was dripping down her body as the heat was too much for her. She never imagined anything could be better than what he'd given her before, but this was completely out of that ball park. Of course she'd read stories about this but it was usually glossed over quickly to get to the main attraction. If actual sex was better than this, she couldn't wait for the opportunity to experience that. Even now she felt like she could give in if that's what Kakashi intended, completely weak and feeding her desires.</p><p>"Kakashi..."</p><p>When she came, Kakashi knew. The way she pressed his head into her more, the throaty scream that left her mouth, the way her body shook and trembled, every last bit told him she'd found the release he was trying to give her. He had to catch her as her legs gave out and she slid down the door, falling into his body. He smiled, put her arms around his neck, and lifted her up by her thighs as he stood. Slowly he carried her through the apartment until he came across her bedroom. He laid her down gently, pulled off her boots and the rest of her clothes, then unwrapped the bandages from her eyes. When she glanced up at him, a dazed look in her eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle as she frowned. He'd replaced the mask over his face shortly after her orgasm.</p><p>Hinowei reached out, pressing her hand against his thigh. "I can.. if you want..."</p><p>"Ah ah," he said, leaning over her slightly. "Not this time, Butterfly." With that he gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead through his mask. "Goodnight, Hinowei."</p><p>Just as she blinked, Kakashi was gone, and Hinowei groaned recognizing the body-flicker jutsu. She spread out in her bed, stretching, then pulled her blanket over her naked body. As she drifted to sleep, she was smiling, feeling as though tonight was a success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kakashi is truly a lover who enjoys giving, that's what I see him as anyway. </p><p>Let me know what you think! It'd really mean a lot to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Her First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon returning home after being on a mission outside the village for 4 days, Hinowei decided to eat out for dinner instead of just hurrying back to her apartment. She stopped at the ever popular Ichiraku Ramen, a humble yet homely establishment. On the ninja grapevine this was considered the favorite restaurant of the nine-tails jinchuriki, now training somewhere away from the village, but Hinowei never paid much attention to the rumors or gossip that went along with working with other ninja. As her bowl was placed in front of her, she gave her thanks, then dove into the dish greedily. It'd been a while since she'd eaten anything actually warm or delicious, having survived on rations during the mission.</p><p>"When was the last time you ate a real mean?"</p><p>"Eh, there's really no reason to ask questions like that."</p><p>Hinowei stopped mid noodle slurp, hearing the voice of her former captain of all people. She turned to see he'd taken a seat to her right, another shinobi at his side. When their eyes met, the butterfly could only stare while Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile.</p><p>"Ah, Butterfly, what a surprise to see you here." Kakashi said, enjoying the silly way she only stared on at him with noodles hanging from her mouth.</p><p>Trying to recover quickly, Hinowei slurped the noodles and covered her mouth with a napkin. "Nice to s-see you, Captain."</p><p>The shinobi with Kakashi leaned forward to see who it was that he was speaking to and smiled at the lovely woman at his friend's side. "Who is your friend, Kakashi?"</p><p>Failing a little at social niceities, Kakashi leaned back and gestured between the two of them. "Ahh, just introduce yourselves, you're both adults after all."</p><p>After sending a glare to the copy nin, he grinned to Hinowei again and nodded his head to her. "Hello Miss, I'm Umino Iruka. I apologize for this guy's rudeness."</p><p>Hinowei gave a soft smile and nodded her head to him in return. "No need to apologize. Suzumiya Hinowei, nice to meet you Umino-san."</p><p>Iruka gave a wave of his hand. "Please, just Iruka if you would. Nice to meet you as well, Hinowei-chan."</p><p>The two men ordered their food and once it was placed in front of them, Hinowei watched eagerly to see her former captain finally remove his mask. To her dismay, the bowl of ramen disappeared in the blink of an eye with no way to see where it even went. She gave a huff, then began slurping at her noodles once again.</p><p>"It should hurt you to eat like that." Hinowei said, irritated.</p><p>Iruka gave a laugh. "It should, but somehow he's always just fine."</p><p>Kakashi glanced between the two of them then moved his attention to a book in his hand. "I don't know what you two are going on about but it's probably useless to even worry about."</p><p>The group of them continued to chat while Iruka and Hinowei finished up their dinner, though Kakashi would only chime in occasionally as his real attention was on his book. The butterfly found the entire situation exciting, actually talking with someone about something other than their current mission and fighting. She found out Iruka was a teacher at the ninja academy and enjoyed all the stories he told about his students and their growth, admiring how he'd found a passion in leading the future generations. Even Kakashi spoke of his students for a bit, admitting he was rather bored without them but he enjoyed the peace to an extent.</p><p>Hinowei pulled out a small drawstring bag from the pouch attached to her hip, and reached in digging for the money to pay for her meal. Before she could pull anything out of the bag, Kakashi had placed the funds for his and her food on the counter in front of them. He laid his hand on top of hers, stopping her from pulling her money out, and gave her a closed eye smile.</p><p>She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Captain... did you just... buy me dinner?"</p><p>"Hmm," Kakashi thought for a moment, looking up with his hand on his chin. "Seems I did."</p><p>Hinowei looked away from him, her face heated, and tried to hide the smile creeping up to her features. "Well d-don't expect an-anything from it."</p><p>The copy nin only smiled at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>When Hinowei left the two men, waving before running home, they watched her leave then turned their heads to look at each other.</p><p>"So Hinowei-chan seems sweet, eh Kakashi?" Iruka said, grinning and trying to pull information out of his friend. "But she keeps calling you Captain, what's that about?"</p><p>He shrugged. "For some reason she's more comfortable using that than my name. No idea why." Though the habit of hers was a bit more understandable to him than he let on, he chose to keep that information for himself. He'd always corrected her at first, trying to make her more comfortable with him so she didn't just see him as her leader, but now he enjoyed the work it took to get his name to come out of her mouth so it didn't bother him one bit. "A mystery of the Stumbling Butterfly."</p><p>Iruka blinked then realization came to him and he grabbed his friend's shoulder. "That's her?"</p><p>Kakashi nodded and dug his nose in his book as they both started walking away from the ramen shop.</p><p>Iruka shook his head. "You've worked with her, huh? Is she as terrible as everyone says?"</p><p>The copy nin thought for a moment then grinned under his mask. "She might surprise you, actually."</p><hr/><p>Hinowei jumped at the sound of a knock on her door and hurried to answer it. Checking the peephole first, she pulled her door open a little and poked her head out, a surprised expression on her face.</p><p>"Hello, Butterfly." Kakashi waved while giving her a closed eye smile.</p><p>"Captain? W-What are you d-doing here?" She stuttered, nervous and shocked at having him show up at her apartment.</p><p>Shoving his hands into his pockets, he continued to smile at her. "I was just wondering if you uh, wanted to go do something? Or are you busy?"</p><p>Opening the door more and stepping into the doorway, Hinowei fidgeted with her fingers and was unable to look up at him. "Actually I am busy. One of my summons brought me a sick kitten to care for and I'm afraid to leave her right now." Her face was warm as she bravely looked up to meet his gaze. "But you're welcome to c-come in... if you would like. To meet the kitten of course..."</p><p>Kakashi looked her up and down, admiring her comfy yet attractive outfit. She was wearing black and pink patterned pajama pants that were loose but hugged her hips and bottom, as well as a loose pink tank top that stopped a few inches above the top of her pants so he was able to see the flesh of her stomach. Her hair was pulled up into a thick bun while a few strands hung around her face. He couldn't help but find her adorable in this more comfortable state.</p><p>"I'd have to say I'm more of a dog person to be honest."</p><p>Hinowei rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his arm, trying hard to hide her nerves. "Doesn't mean you can't like both, so come on." With that she tugged him into her apartment, though she knew she wouldn't have been able to move him had Kakashi not let her.</p><p>After shutting and locking her door, Hinowei gestured for Kakashi to follow her and they stepped through the apartment quietly. They entered her bedroom where a little cat bed laid on the floor with a fully black kitten in it. The kitten was so small one could fit it in their hand. It slept in the bed, cuddled into a small blanket. Hinowei went to her knees next to the cat bed and motioned for Kakashi to join her. A little reluctantly, he squatted down beside her.</p><p>"She needs to be fed every two hours and I have to give her medicine to help with a respiratory infection." Hinowei explained softly, gently petting the sleeping kitten's head. "She's just a regular cat so I'm going to keep her here with me as a house cat. I've named her Twila."</p><p>"What do you feed her?" Kakashi asked, leaning over and whispering into Hinowei's ear.</p><p>Hinowei stood up suddenly, face heated. "It's a m-mix of mostly goat milk. It's in the kitchen, I'll sh-show you." With that she practically jogged out of the room.</p><p>Kakashi watched her leave then looked down at the sleeping kitten again, watching her wiggle a little in her sleep then relax again. With a sigh and a smile, he stood and sauntered out of the bedroom to find Hinowei in the kitchen, leaning down with her head in the refrigerator. When she popped back up she shut the refrigerator with a thump of her hip and carried a jug in her hands. She smiled nervously and held it out for Kakashi to inspect.</p><p>"It's goat milk, corn syrup, and egg yolks. Very food for her." She explained.</p><p>Kakashi eyed the container then took it from her hands. "And when do you need to feed her again?"</p><p>"Oh, I just fed her so..." Hinowei glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall. "Just an hour and 50 minutes from now, so about 8:30ish."</p><p>"Hmm." Kakashi placed the jug of kitten milk back into the refrigerator. "So we have until 8:30."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Before Hinowei knew what was happening, Kakashi had lifted her by her thighs and buried his face in her neck, kissing through his mask and nuzzling there. She gasped and threw her head back, overwhelmed by the surprise attack on her tender flesh. To steady herself, she rested her hands on his shoulders and linked her ankles behind him. The more he kissed and nuzzled at her neck, the more her head spun. The butterfly started sliding her fingers into his hair, twisting the strands around and scraping her nails into his scalp gently.</p><p>"Ahh... Captain... the k-kitten..." Hinowei whined, still trying to keep her senses from leaving her entirely.</p><p>"Mmmm.." Kakashi hummed into her neck. "She's asleep... we have plenty of time."</p><p>Finding she couldn't deny him, she made no more attempts to argue. "Alright... w-what would you... l-like to do?"</p><p>The copy nin carried his captured butterfly into her living room and sat down on her couch, keeping her on his lap but moving her legs so that her knees were comfortably placed on the couch next to his hips. He ran his fingers delicately up and down her back, watching as Hinowei bit her lip and seemed to press into him further. Though she couldn't see it, a smirk had formed behind his mask. He nuzzled into her neck again and moved down to the top of her chest, keeping just above her top.</p><p>"I'd like to enjoy you." Kakashi spoke softly, his throaty voice driving Hinowei insane.</p><p>Hinowei whined and dug her fingers into his shoulders. "You're really n-not fair."</p><p>"Hmm? Is there something else you wanted, Butterfly?" Kakashi whispered teasingly, kissing at her collar bone.</p><p>Gathering all her control, Hinowei grabbed his face and pulled it up so he could meet her gaze. She was frowning, well at least trying to. "You can't do that... or else I-I can't think properly."</p><p>Pleased by her forceful behavior, he kept his one visible eye trained on her and smiled. "Alright, Butterfly. What is it you want?"</p><p>Hinowei never found herself to be a fearful person, able to rush into a bloody battlefield like it was nothing, but when dealing with this man she felt like she was a scared little girl. He treated her well, respectfully and kindly, and always made her feel like she was worth her weight in gold to him even when others acted like she was just a screw up. Something about him though, the look in his eye or the sound of his voice, made her want to do everything he ever said and then some. So when he started touching her, started caring for her body and her physical needs, made her think about if she only wanted what he wanted or maybe more than that.</p><p>"All of you..."</p><p>Her bold statement caught Kakashi off guard, but you'd never be able to see that on his face. While he made it known to every person he'd been involved with that he was only in it for the sex, simply meeting a need, he wasn't completely adverse to the idea of an actual relationship. The thought was welcoming, having someone to go to, someone to lean on, someone to care for who wouldn't leave him. However, with all the good that could come of it, he was still able to recognize all the bad that could as well. That's what kept him away from seeing someone too often or giving too much of himself to anyone. He didn't fully trust anyone and, honestly, didn't fully trust himself.</p><p>While a part of him wanted Hinowei to be different, the more cynical side wasn't fully on board.</p><p>He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder and speaking softly. "That's something I might not be able to give you, Butterfly."</p><p>Quickly, Hinowei hugged around his neck tightly, speaking so softly. "Then let me try... Kakashi."</p><p>Smiling softly, he nuzzled her shoulder. "I suppose I can do that."</p><p>With a renewed courage, the butterfly pushed on his shoulders gently and forced him to put his head up and meet her gaze. "Then let me see you... it's only fair."</p><p>Chuckling softly, Kakashi squeezed his arms around her waist a little tighter. "Do as you like."</p><p>She slowly moved her hands back to his face then, trying desperately to keep her calm in that moment. Gently, she eased his hitai-ate off and dropped it on the couch next to them. For a moment she saw his sharingan, but then it was gone as he shut that one eye quickly on purpose. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for what was next, Hinowei gripped the fabric of his mask and slowly moved it down to reveal his face. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, and she silently wondered if anyone else had had the privilege of seeing his face like this. She slid her fingers across his bare cheek slowly, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>That was when Kakashi took back control, forcing her mouth open and deepening their kiss. Hinowei was happy to oblige him and followed his lead eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. The copy nin moved his hands from around her waist and traveled up her stomach slowly until he reached her pert breasts, squeezing them gently. The butterfly moaned into his mouth, provoking him further, and she felt his arousal start to press into her. The very idea that she had been able to lead him to this state once again caused Hinowei to weaken, her body responding to his every touch all the more. As he played with her breasts, rubbing her nipples in a teasing manor, she pressed herself against him more and grinded slightly.</p><p>When their lips broke apart, Kakashi was diving into her neck in no time, kissing and licking there eagerly. Hinowei leaned her head to the side to give him full access, letting her body drown in the pleasure he was offering her. Every time he'd start to bite at her skin then stop suddenly, she'd cry out in frustration. She wanted what he was doing, wanted all he could give her, so why was he just stopping half way? In an attempt to get him to keep going, she took his face in her hands and pulled it up so he had to look at her, then leaned her forehead down against his as she wasn't strong enough to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Please... more..."</p><p>Kakashi's one open eye widened slightly at her request, and he found himself losing almost every bit of control he had with her. Swiftly, he stood, picking her up with him again and just as quick he had her laying on her back on the couch as he leaned over her heated body. Once he removed her top, he started kissing down her neck and chest, stopping at her breast to bite at the soft flesh in the most gentle way possible. This earned him a cry from the butterfly and he continued eagerly, taking a bit of her breast into his mouth and sucking gently. When he pulled away, a little pop sounding as her skin left his mouth, he grinned voraciously at the mark he'd left on the top of her breast. Even through his sex crazed mind he was still thoughtful enough to keep the mark from any judging eyes.</p><p>With a whine, Hinowei started to tug at his shirt, so Kakashi accommodated her silent request and pulled the garment off. This allowed Hinowei to place her hands on his bare chest as he leaned down to kiss her again. With one hand he held himself above her, while the other was gripping at her outer thigh and pulling it up to press against his hip. He grinded into her, feeling himself ache as he pressed into her heat. The butterfly wiggled a little, moving her hands down his chest and pulling at the top of his pants. He smirked into her mouth, appreciating her eagerness, and bit her bottom lip gently which caused her to cry out softly.</p><p>"Impatient, are we, Butterfly?" Kakashi teased, whispering into her ear and laying soft kisses there.</p><p>Hinowei groaned, feeling as though her body had caught on fire when he spoke to her like that. The hand on her outer thigh slid around it and caressed her inner thigh before teasingly sliding a finger over her heated desire through her pants. Instinctually, she bucked her hips up to meet his touch, her lack of patience evident. While he was more than willing to give the butterfly what she was asking for in the moment, Kakashi still wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, forcing her took look him in the eye.</p><p>"Hinowei... are you sure you want... all of me?"</p><p>His words warmed her heart more than her body, but Hinowei had trouble telling the difference. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I want you... inside me."</p><p>Hearing that, he gave in to their desires. He placed his hand on the back of her head and eased her back down, pressing his mouth into hers for a long yet chaste kiss. When he finally pulled away, he smiled, admiring the lustful and eager look in her eyes. He then moved down her body slowly, kissing and licking and sucking in places, earning many greedy moans, until he reached the waistband of her pants. He slid is fingers into them and started to pull them away from her body.</p><p>"Lift your hips for me." He instructed, which Hinowei happily complied.</p><p>With her hips up, he was able to pull her pants down and finally off her body completely, tossing them to the ground with their earlier discarded shirts. Her panties were next, but he took a moment to admire them first. They were a dark purple lace material and Kakashi silently wondered if she always wore underwear like this. He noticed the crotch had been soaked, and licked his lips as he smelled her desire. When he started to pull them away, Hinowei lifted her hips without any direction, causing Kakashi to smirk. Once off, he tossed her panties aside, not caring where they landed. He placed his hands on her thighs and spread them apart gently, before diving his tongue into her dripping pussy.</p><p>He was gripping and rubbing her thighs as he ate her out, enjoying how soft and plump they were. He loved the sounds she'd make as he circled her clit with is tongue and pressed into it. She was moaning and crying out, all the while gripping at his hair and pressing his head into her more. The more she cried out, the more she moaned, every sound she made had his aching and throbbing inside of his pants. While he wanted so much to just fill her, to give her exactly what she asked of him, he knew he'd need to be slower and prepare her for what was to come or else the experience could be made memorable for all of the wrong reasons.</p><p>As she was already dripping wet, Kakashi was able to easily slide a finger into her. He curled the finger slightly, pressing into her walls and feeling her grip at him. With a little more effort, he slid in another finger and continued the come hither motion as before. As he moved his fingers inside of her, pressing into a spot he knew was truly pleasurable just by the sound of her cries, he was also using his tongue on her clit to ensure she was getting all the pleasure he could offer her. When he stopped, Kakashi heard an disappointed groan and was almost laughing at the sound.</p><p>He stood above her then, right next to the couch as he pulled off his pants and underwear. Hinowei had seen him before so his size was no shock to her, but the very situation of him stripping in front of her had her cheeks growing even warmer. He leaned over her and kissed her gently, one hand above her head while the other held his aching cock. She gasped when she felt him press against her entrance, but whined when he stopped. She reached under his arms and dug her nails into his back, earning herself a throaty moan from the copy nin, which made her grin.</p><p>He went slow, achingly slow, as he buried himself inside of her. Hinowei took a deep breath in as he did so, finally letting it out when he stopped, having given every last bit of his throbbing cock to her. She could feel his body tremble slightly and she looked up to see his expression scrunched up in concentration. Reaching with one hand, she touched his cheek and pulled him in to kiss her again. He did so greedily, pushing his tongue into her mouth and causing her to moan. When he pulled away from her kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers.</p><p>"I'm not going... to be able... to hold back..." Kakashi spoke between deep breaths.</p><p>Hinowei nodded and hugged him around the neck tightly. "Please... give me everything..."</p><p>With those words, Kakashi's control was gone. He pulled out and slammed into her again, over and over without any other thought in his mind. To allow him better access, he pushed one of her legs up by her thigh and had her ankle resting on his shoulder. Thank the gods for her ninja like flexibility. All the while, Hinowei's cries of unending pleasure could be heard all through the apartment. As he thrusted into her, she dug her nails into his back and scratched down, not caring if she'd left any marks on him or caused him any damage. In reality, her scratching at his back made Kakashi ram into her even harder.</p><p>"Ahh! Kakashi... yes..." She cried out with each thrust, his name coming from her lips more then than it ever had before.</p><p>Sex, real sex, it was sensational. Hinowei was dizzy with pleasure more so than she'd ever been and it was better than she'd imagined. He was thick and hot, his thrusts rough and hard, and Hinowei loved every bit of it. His muscles flexed with each thrust, and she loved the feel of them under her hands. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, mixing on their skin. Kakashi was grunting and moaning above her, sounding wild and uncontrollable. Yes, this was what she had been wanting.</p><p>As Hinowei reached her climax, Kakashi felt her pussy grip him tightly. She was crying out his name as she threw her head back, her body arching as the pleasure overwhelmed her completely. He continued to thrust into her, only motivated further by her orgasm. Before long, he felt his own climax reach him and he made the difficult choice to pull out of her, releasing his hot sticky cum onto her belly. Fully spent, he rested on top of her, his head on her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck gently. He didn't have the energy to care that he was getting covered in his own cum as he'd made her, his mind completely gone to the afterglow.</p><p>When her breathing returned to normal, Hinowei moved her hand to rub on the copy nin's shoulder gently. "Captain... would you like to take a shower?"</p><p>Kakashi grinned, noting that it was going to take a little more than one night of great sex to get her to say his name on a regular basis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as for the part at the beginning of the chapter... I just wanted Kakashi to buy her dinner first lol. It's cute and for fun, plus I wanted to get Hinowei to meet his friends, Iruka seemed like the best to start out with.</p><p>Also be sure to check the description for a drawing of Hinowei.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Food First, Or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Easy, Butterfly..." Kakashi grunted, fisting Hinowei's hair for a few seconds before releasing it to run his fingers through the long lilac locks.</p><p>Humming softly in the back of her throat, Hinowei took a glance up at her former captain then closed her eyes and continued with her current task. The copy nin's thick cock was buried in her mouth and she was doing her best to provide him with release, sucking in hard and running her tongue up and down the base. While she never would have guessed it, this turned out to be something she quite enjoyed doing for her former captain turned occasional lover. It had a way of bringing out the rougher side of him that she found turned her into a writhing animal herself. He'd pull her hair or grip at her throat, gently at first then harder as she would never protest but instead let out cries of satisfaction. That and this would tend to lead to even more enjoyable things.</p><p>After the night he'd shown up at her door and provided Hinowei with an incredible loss of her virginity, she found him coming over to her apartment at least a couple times a week to give her even more experiences. Sometimes, Kakashi would bring with him some takeout or a meal they could make together, and she'd come to enjoy the simplicity of those meals that included light talks about things like what they'd been reading or training schedules. Of course things would always get hot and heavy at some point, usually initiated by the copy nin. This day in particular he'd gently instructed her to go to her knees and take his cock in her mouth, what she did at that point was all up to her own imagination.</p><p>As she listened to him moaning and grunting, his fingers laced in her hair, Hinowei found the wetness in her panties had become impossible to ignore. She spread her knees apart, stretching her head up to make sure she was still at a proper angle to keep him in her mouth, and reached under her skirt to press her fingers against her aching clit. Kakashi noticed this, not yet so overcome with pleasure that he was ignorant to his surroundings, and grabbed Hinowei's chin, forcing her to stop her blow job on him. Her huge doe eyes looked up at him, confused, but Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his dick out of her mouth.</p><p>"Ah ah, you want to keep going then you're going to have to wait to touch yourself." He said firmly. "Hands up here."</p><p>Reluctantly, the butterfly moved her hands from her crotch and held them up as if in surrender.</p><p>"Good girl." Kakashi said sweetly, rubbing her cheek. "Now, open your mouth again."</p><p>She took his cock in her mouth once again, letting out a throaty moan as she felt the heat of his length fill her mouth once more. Hinowei leaned forward and gripped at the couch cushion Kakashi was sitting on, doing her best from keeping her fidgety little fingers from once again finding her aching pussy. At this point Hinowei didn't have to do much work to give the copy nin pleasure, finding his hand gripping her hair and him gently thrusting in and out of her mouth at an even pace. His other hand had moved from her cheek to her neck, thumb pressing into her flesh firmly as his fingers spread out across the back of her neck. With her eyes closed she couldn't see him, but she heard every deep throaty moan from his lips and that in itself was enough to keep her body aching for more.</p><p>As he found release, Kakashi gripped the butterfly's neck and hair and held her to him, releasing his warm cum into her mouth. During their many relations, Hinowei had let him know that he was welcome to release his cum wherever he'd wanted to, mouth and pussy included. She'd admitted to liking the feel of him filling her up, a surprisingly erotic confession from the butterfly, and she was on birth control so there was no need to be concerned in that matter. From then he'd found he couldn't not let his seed out inside of her wherever his cock happened to be at the moment, enjoying filling her up just as much.</p><p>He pulled himself from her mouth, panting slightly, and eyed her heated expression. Her mouth remained open a little, her tongue covered in his cum poking out from between her lips. Overcome with the need to kiss her, Kakashi pulled her from her knees to straddle his lap and pressed his mouth against hers. As their tongues met he felt and tasted his seed in her mouth, gratified by the knowledge that she'd taken his cum happily. His hands wrapped around her waist and reached down to grip her ass, earning him a whine from the needy butterfly. Hinowei pressed her hands against his chest, gripping his shirt and grinding herself into him. It was more than obvious that her resolve not to touch herself was breaking and she needed release desperately.</p><p>Kakashi moved one hand from around her waist and dove between her thighs, smirking as he felt how soaked her panties had become. He moved under her lace panties and slid his fingers into her slick folds, quickly diving into her entrance with one finger while his thumb rubbed at her throbbing clit. Hinowei broke their kiss then, throwing her head back as a loud cry left her lips. Kakashi moved his attention to her neck, kissing the exposed skin gently, before pull his head back so he could look at her face. Her cheek were flaming red and her brows were scrunched together, an innocent and yet erotic expression on her features.</p><p>"Is this what you've been waiting for, Butterfly?" Kakashi asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.</p><p>Hinowei glanced at him then looked away, feeling too embarrassed to meet his gaze. She nodded, biting her lip and thrusting against his hand slightly. Her hands had moved to his shoulders, gripping there for support.</p><p>Kakashi leaned forward and licked her ear, earning a shudder from the butterfly, then whispered. "Use your words, tell me what you want."</p><p>She cried out in frustration as his hand had stopped moving, only his thumb would occasionally press against her clit as if to remind her what was waiting if she only did as she was told. His breathing was still in her ear, making her body ache for more, and Hinowei gathered up her courage to ask for it.</p><p>"Please... t-touch me... m-more..."</p><p>"Hmm?" Kakashi continued to whisper in her ear, giving it a lick occasionally. "I'm still touching you now, aren't I? Be more specific, Butterfly. What do you want?"</p><p>"I-I want... I wa-ant..." She stuttered, searching for the words in her overheated brain. "Fuck m-me... with y-your f-fingers..."</p><p>The copy nin smirked. "Mmm, good girl."</p><p>He slammed his two middle fingers into her greedy pussy and continued pressing into her clit with his thumb. Hinowei responded beautifully, grinding against his hand and crying out in pleasure, and Kakashi enjoyed every second of it. While one hand worked on her pussy, his other hand found it's way to her front and was grasping at her perky breast through her tank top. He massaged the tender flesh and teased her sensitive nipple through the fabric, pressing and rubbing with a fingertip. His mouth had stayed at her ear, finding she was rather sensitive there as well, and he licked before biting at her ear lobe a little.</p><p>Kakashi could always tell when he was doing a good job pleasuring his butterfly, her moans would become more like whines as though she was begging for release by his hands, her nails would start digging into his flesh, plus her tight little pussy would squeeze down on his fingers. He reveled in the fact that he knew there was no one who knew Hinowei's body like he did, and while he wouldn't dare admit it to himself or to anyone else, he wanted to be the only one to provide her with this level of ecstasy. He continued to pump his fingers into her, curling them to press into her g-spot, and quickened his movement on her clit.</p><p>"Ahh! Captain... oh Kakashi p-please..." Hinowei whined, feeling her release edging even closer.</p><p>Feeling a level of satisfaction of his own, Kakashi pressed into her more and breathed into her ear. "Yes, Hinowei. Cum for me..."</p><p>She screamed out and her back arched, head thrown back and her crotch thrust forward against the copy nin's hand. Hinowei felt waves of pleasure move across her body as the orgasm took over, Kakashi still thrusting his fingers into her and rubbing her sensitive clit. The world spun when she finally started to come down, and she wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning against him, his hands moving around her waist to hold her shaking form. Kakashi shushed her gently, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head in a very affectionate way.</p><p>"You did very well, Butterfly." Kakashi spoke softly, assuring her. "You're always beautiful when you cum."</p><p>"Mmm..." Hinowei moved her hands to his chest and nuzzled at his neck, feeling comfortable in his familiar embrace. "You did all the work, Captain."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that." Kakashi chuckled softly, petting her hair. "You play a very important role in the entire thing."</p><p>She frowned and poked his chest. "You're teasing me again."</p><p>"Aww, now why would you say that?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice, but Kakashi couldn't help but tease the butterfly in his arms. "I believe I've been very caring tonight. Have I not?"</p><p>Reluctantly, Hinowei nodded and she curled up more in his embrace. "You were..."</p><p>While it didn't start this way, Kakashi had made a habit of holding his butterfly after both of them had reached satisfaction. It was against his better judgement as he knew he was getting too comfortable with simple affectionate gestures like this instead of running off after needs had been met, but he couldn't help but enjoy the way her body felt in his arms and how she'd seemed to come to trust him so evidently. This part Hinowei was rather fond of as well, feeling safe in his embrace. They stayed like this for a while, Kakashi rubbing his fingers against her back gently as she nuzzled into his neck. No words needed spoken.</p><p>"Meow.."</p><p>Kakashi glanced over Hinowei's shoulder and chuckled softly, eyeing her black kitten as she sat on the floor and stared at him. He tapped the butterfly's shoulder, making her lift her head, and pointed towards the feline.</p><p>"Looks like someone wants you."</p><p>Hinowei giggled and gracefully stood from his lap, reaching down to pick up her little kitten. "Aww are you hungry, Twila? Lets get you some food then."</p><p>The copy nin leaned back and stretched his arms over the back of the couch, watching with a lazy expression as she flitted through the kitchen and gathered food for the black kitten. He'd become accustom to the cat's presence whenever he was at Hinowei's, even finding her cute, but she never warmed up to him in the slightest and avoided him like the plague. This amused Hinowei to no end, saying Twila could tell he wasn't much of a cat person and didn't want to be waste her time on him. She was especially affectionate with her owner, however, sitting with her and purring as Hinowei would give her pets while she ate and talked with him.</p><p>"Are you hungry, Captain?" Hinowei called from the kitchen. "When you got here we didn't really have a chance to eat..."</p><p>He couldn't help but smirk at the way her voice trailed off and the warmth in her cheeks returned as she seemed to recall what occurred when he arrived. Kakashi had almost immediately instructed her to kneel before him, which she did eagerly, and that lead to the evening's events. He rose then, adjusting his clothing and covering his face up again.</p><p>"Actually I'll need to be heading out. Been called out for a mission tonight and I'm about to be a little too late for it." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Hinowei leaned over her counter, holding her arms under her bust as she eyed him. "Why did you come over if you're suppose to be leaving for a mission tonight? A little irresponsible there, Captain."</p><p>He waved his hand to her dismissively and gave her a lazy grin. "I guess I just wanted to take care of something before I left."</p><p>Her face warmed even more and Hinowei stared in shock at her former captain. She'd couldn't even respond properly when he leaned down to kiss her cheek through his mask and waved as he headed out the door.</p><p>"Goodnight, Butterfly. I'll see you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is quite a bit shorter than the other chapters but I really wanted to get something out. Hope this little interaction between Hinowei and Kakashi is well received. :)</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Time for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about two weeks since Kakashi had the chance to see Hinowei when he finally found her in one of Konoha's many training fields. He'd been away from the village on a mission for quite a while and needed time to rest up upon his return, so as soon as he had the chance he went to find her. Knowing her training and workout schedule already, he knew that if she was even in the village today she'd be in a training field this early in the morning. While she didn't train every day, she'd told him, she did make a point to train in the morning every Monday when not on a mission. Sheepishly, she admitted that missions replaced training on Mondays so she'd never move it to another day if she happened to have a mission.</p><p>Since this was the first day he'd had a chance to visit the butterfly, he wasn't going to let her training schedule get in the way of any time he may have with her. He watched her for a while, hiding in the shadows of the trees as she practiced her taijutsu with a clone of herself then used earth release to create weights for herself out of the ground to lift. As she started into a jog then picked up the pace with chakra assisting her speed, he followed her from a safe distance and continued to watch. When she finally stopped, panting and dripping in sweat, she leaned forward with her hands on her knees. Kakashi couldn't help but admire the position she'd put herself in, eyeing her ass in the tight pair of shorts she wore.</p><p>Shaking her limbs to loosen up, Hinowei turned and started to jog back to where she came from. Just as she started to pick up pace, she embodied the title of Stumbling Butterfly with all the grace of a flailing chicken, tripping over a rock she didn't noticed and slamming face first into the ground. Instinct made him want to run to her and help her, but Kakashi held his hiding place and watched what she would do. Hinowei yelled out profanities as she lifted her body up, then sat on her behind to examined her leg. Her ankle was broken and she'd have to run on it to the hospital to get it healed. She cursed again, softer this time, and braced through the pain to get to her feet. Kakashi could see something was wrong with her as she favored one side and seemed to be easing herself into putting pressure on her right foot, so he made the decision to assist though he knew it would indeed damage her pride.</p><p>"Seems you need some help, Butterfly."</p><p>Hinowei's eyes widened and her cheeks flared at the sight of her former captain. Though she made an attempt to stand as though nothing had happened, the pain kept her from putting much weight on her right side and her injury was obvious. Of course, she thought, the first time in weeks that she gets to see Kakashi was when she'd done something so stupid as tripping and breaking her ankle. She honestly felt like the universe was intent on embarrassing her to the fullest around him whenever possible.</p><p>"Hello... Captain..." She spoke softly, giving him a nervous wave. "Uh, how long h-have you b-been there?"</p><p>"Hmm, long enough to see you get yourself hurt." He tried to keep the teasing tone out of his voice but it was rather difficult, giving her a closed eye smile and scratching at his nose. "Now let me help you get to the hospital."</p><p>She waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head. "Oh no no, I'm f-fine getting there on m-my own, thank you."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, he gave her an irritated stare. "Going to be stubborn, are we? I can work with that."</p><p>Without any way to stop him, Hinowei found herself being lifted from her feet and into Kakashi's arms bridal style. She struggled for a second, pushing at his chest and kicking her uninjured foot, but he ignored her efforts entirely and continued on his way out of the training field. With a huff, she settled into his arms and frowned, unable to look up at his face. A few minutes after she'd stopped fighting, the copy nin glanced down at the butterfly's sour expression and couldn't help the grin that formed under his mask.</p><p>"After all this time, you're still not going to just let me help you?"</p><p>She heard the teasing in his voice and felt her ears burn with embarrassment. He was making a remark about the first time he'd offered to help her, in the forest on their mission together where their dynamic completely changed, and she knew it was just to get a response out of her. That's what he enjoyed, teasing her until she was begging for him to stop and just get on with things. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest and jerked her head to the side so he couldn't get a good look at her face. This way he couldn't enjoy her expressions. She knew how to fight back.</p><p>"Well if you didn't enjoy finding me h-helpless so much, I might be more willing to accept your help." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as images of their first encounter flashed into her head.</p><p>His arms were under her knees and shoulders, fingers pressed into her bare skin, he had the upper hand here and he knew how to use it. Kakashi tilted his head down to whisper into her ear, hot breath moving across her skin. "I wouldn't say you're helpless, I simply enjoy being <em>helpful.</em>"</p><p>Hinowei squirmed a little and bit at her lip, trying hard not to fall into his trap. "Can't y-you move any f-faster? I know you c-can walk faster than this even."</p><p>"Why the rush?" He said grinning, his tone still rather teasing. "The injury isn't life threatening so we can just take our time."</p><p>"You're just going to w-walk me through the village like this? You're a well known and talented ninja, have some pride." Hinowei pointed out, trying her hardest to get under his skin.</p><p>Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. "We'll use the rooftops when we get into town. Plus, I believe it's your pride for which you're actually concerned, eh Butterfly?"</p><p>She huffed again and the silence returned. Hinowei thought, unsure how to beat the copy nin with his unfair tactics, then finally relenting to him. Allowing herself to turn her head back towards him and glance up at his face slightly. She could tell how pleased he was with himself, recognizing the closed eye grin which he always hid from the world. Hinowei focused in on her senses then, trying to ignore her embarrassment. Kakashi smelt clean, like he'd just showered before coming upon her, and there was a lingering odor of weapons cleaner coming from him as well. His clothes were clean, no dirt or sign of wear from battle. She guessed he'd been home and hadn't come directly from a mission.</p><p>"How long have you been home?" She asked softly, sheepishly.</p><p>"A few days now." He glanced down at her curious expression then looked up, not feeling like meeting her doe-eyed gaze for fear of what it'd do to him. "After my last mission, I needed to rest in the hospital a few days before they'd let me go on my own."</p><p>Hinowei stared at him harder. "In the hospital? Captain, you should have sent Pakkun or someone to come get me, I would have kept you company in the hospital."</p><p>Giving another closed eye smile, Kakashi tried to ease her concern. "It's alright, I was mostly just sleeping."</p><p>She pouted and rolled her eyes, speaking just loud enough for him to hear. "I still would have liked to be there..."</p><p>Kakashi felt a tightness in his chest at her words but did his best to ignore it, going back to teasing her, something he was comfortable with. "You want to stay by my side as I sleep in the hospital but you wont let me carry you to the hospital when you have a busted ankle? Rather hypocritical of you, eh Butterfly?"</p><p>Her cheeks reddened again. "Th-That's different!"</p><p>He let out a throaty chuckle and that was the last they'd spoke of the matter. Finally reaching the town, Kakashi leapt over rooftops at a quick pace, making Hinowei's ponytail flutter behind them. Once they had arrived at the hospital, a nurse directed them to a room where they could wait for one of the medic-nin to come and heal Hinowei's ankle. Kakashi set her down on the exam table in the room then leaned again the wall next to her, burying his nose in his book while they waited. The butterfly fidgeted, wondering why he was hanging around instead of just dropping her off. Not that she needed to hide anything from him, but instead confused by his unnecessary concern.</p><p>"Ah, Stumbling Butterfly, breaking things again?" The medic-nin said as she entered. She was an attractive dark haired woman, busty, and looked to be in her late 30s. She carried a clipboard, stood confidently with her hand on her hip, and had a knowing grin on her face.</p><p>The butterfly nodded, trying to ignore the teasing comment. "Please, Kyo, just heal my broken ankle and let me out of here."</p><p>Kyo laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, is little Hinowei-chan scared of the doctor's office now?" Her eyes shifted to the tall figure standing against the wall and narrowed, a smirk forming on her lips. "Or is it something else, perhaps?"</p><p>Puffing out her cheeks, irritation increasing, Hinowei's tone seemed to become a bit higher. "It's nothing, I just have better things to do, you know?"</p><p>"Right, right." The medic-nin shook her head, fighting the urge to laugh. "Let's get you fixed up then."</p><p>She instructed Hinowei to lie back and got to work healing her ankle. During her work, Kyo glanced between the man and woman in the exam room, eyeing them and trying to understand what brought these two together today and more so what their relationship was. She'd seen Hinowei many times, the Stumbling Butterfly being rather good at breaking her bones, but she'd never seen her with anyone except maybe one of her summons. The shinobi in the room she recognized as Hatake Kakashi, the famed Copy Ninja. What a surprising pair, she thought.</p><p>"Lucky Hatake-san was there when you broke your ankle to bring you to me, huh Hinowei-chan?" Kyo teased, trying to get information from the two.</p><p>Hinowei rolled her eyes. "I would have been fine."</p><p>Unable to resist her defiant and embarrassed attitude, Kakashi smirked. "That's not how you thank someone, Butterfly." His tone was authoritative but not harsh, still carrying the teasing attitude as per usual.</p><p>She bit her lip and looked to the side, face warm, as she spoke softly. "Thank you..."</p><p>His eyes returned to his book as he turned the page. "Good girl."</p><p>Kyo blinked, taken aback by their exchange. She'd heard around the ninja grapevine that the copy nin was a bit of a player, a sort of fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, but lately he'd been keeping away from anyone who wanted that from him and she had a feeling that the Stumbling Butterfly may be the reason why. It was easy to see they were very familiar with each other, their body language saying more than even the casual and easy way they spoke to each other, but she wondered how long this had been going on and to what extent. While Kyo wasn't extremely close to Hinowei, the latter not allowing them to be, she'd seen her in the hospital many times and cared for the girl in a way. Thinking she was getting mixed up with Konoha's own player ninja had her a little worried.</p><p>"Welp," Kyo started, clapping her hands together, "good as new, if I do say so myself."</p><p>Hinowei sat up then leapt off the exam table, grinning down at her now healed ankle. "Thanks Kyo, you're great, as usual."</p><p>The medic-nin smiled and nodded. "Of course, glad to help. I say this every time, but please be more careful out there." Just as the pair were leaving, Kakashi heading out the door first, Kyo put her hand on Hinowei's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Be careful with him too."</p><p>Hinowei gave her a confused look but finally nodded, unsure how to really respond to that. Kyo watched the two leave, arms resting under her large chest, her expression carrying a worried quality. Hinowei was young and she had a feeling she wasn't that close to anyone, not being able to get much talk out of her through the years she'd showed up in her exam rooms. The last thing she wanted to see was the shy Stumbling Butterfly get chewed up and tossed aside by the Copy Ninja.</p><p>Though, she thought, he did seem to be rather fixated on her. That was a first.</p><hr/><p>After leaving the hospital, Hinowei insisted she needed to go home and shower off the remnants of her workout. Still wanting to spend time with her, Kakashi insisted he join her. Though she argued for a moment, never having shared a shower with him and rather embarrassed by the idea, with only a few sweet words and a couple gentle touches Kakashi was able to ease her into the idea. Once they entered the shower together, the hot water raining down on them, Hinowei found it wasn't the water that was making her body warm.</p><p>Dipping his head under the water, Kakashi soaked his hair then pushed it back so it wasn't in his face, letting out a sigh of contentment. He gave a devilish grin as he looked down at the butterfly and her nervous expression. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest, hiding her perky breasts from his view, and her brows were knotted together as her eyes stared at the wall. Gently, he placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her attention to his face, and stroked it. He was smiling kindly, trying to ease her nerves as best he could.</p><p>"Why do you seem so nervous? I've seen your beautiful body many times now." Kakashi said, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the shower.</p><p>Hinowei shrugged, keeping his gaze. "I'm not sure... j-just feels di-different now."</p><p>With a soft chuckle, he leaned forward and kissed her ear before whispering. "I'll take care of you, so don't worry."</p><p>While her nerves never fully left her, Hinowei found she was able to relax a little. Kakashi had her turn around so he could lather up her body with soap, and she was glad to comply so he couldn't see her face. Taking some liquid soap in his hands, the copy nin started at her shoulders, massaging the stiff muscles as he worked the soap in. Next he moved down her arms and to her hands, lacing his fingers over hers and pulling one hand up so he could place a gentle kiss on her palm. Gathering a little more soap, his hands went to her sides and stomach, rubbing in the bubbles meticulously. This earned him a bit of a whine from the butterfly, but he kept up his slow and steady pace regardless, though he could feel his resolve weakening at the sound.</p><p>Then it was her breasts, soapy hands massaging the tender flesh. He teased her nipples a little, earning him more delightful whines and moans from his butterfly. He pinched her nipples hard, just once, causing her to cry out, then released them as he felt himself getting to a breaking point. His hands moved down her sides and hips and to her thighs, rubbing in the soap with gentle fingers, then he moved around to rub soap against her ass.</p><p>"Lean forward and put your hands against the wall." His tone was more stern now, causing Hinowei to shudder.</p><p>She complied with his demand, knowing it wasn't a request, and bit her lip as she eagerly waited for what was to come. Kakashi worked the soap around the flesh of her round ass, feeling himself twitch and stiffen the more he rubbed. Then, without warning, he dipped his soapy fingers between her ass cheeks. Hinowei let out a bit of a yelp, surprised more than anything, then whined as she felt him press a finger against her sensitive little asshole. He rubbed the soap in a little more there, teasing her gently, then moved aside so the hot water could rain down directly on her ass. With one hand he reached forward to grip at one of her breasts, while the other worked rubbing between her ass cheeks and ensuring all the soap there had been washed away.</p><p>With a affectionate kiss to her shoulder, he moved his hands to her hips for stability and squatted down behind her. Taking her ass cheeks in his hands tightly, he pulled them apart and dove his tongue between them. Hinowei cried out loudly, having never felt something like that before. Sure he had a tendency to grab at her ass, that she was used to, but he'd never gone this far. She was embarrassed and uncertain, fearing she wasn't clean enough for him to be doing that, but her fears and worries were quickly cast aside as her focus was on the pleasure he was giving her. The feel of his tongue in such a sensitive area, licking and moving around her asshole and even poking it inside, it was fantastic. She felt herself getting wetter between her thighs and she knew it wasn't from the shower.</p><p>Feeling as though he was at his limit, Kakashi stoop up and leaned over her, gripping at her breasts as he whispered into her ear. "I want to fuck your ass."</p><p>He wasn't asking, he was telling her. It wasn't a demand though, just a statement, which Hinowei needed to answer to. She nodded quickly, turning her head back a little to glance at his face. What she saw made her knees weak. The look in his one open eye, that look she'd seen before, it was when the almost animal side of him came out. She'd seen that look many times before, when he was pounding into her ruthlessly, when he took her after teasing her for a long time, that look said he planned to fuck her senseless.</p><p>"Th-There is some... umm... l-lube... in m-my room..." Hinowei stuttered, still looking at his face over her shoulder.</p><p>Taking that as the go ahead, Kakashi grabbed Hinowei around the waist and practically ran out of the shower into her room, even forgetting to turn the water off. He laid her down on her bed and leaned over her soaking wet form, slamming his lips against hers hard. His dick had gotten fully hard then, and she could feel it rubbing against her slick folds as he kissed her. He was holding her head while he kissed her, pushing their tongues together in her mouth, and grinding into her heat all at the same time. Finally he found the strength to pull away, leaving her panting on the bed as he stood above her.</p><p>"Where is it?" He asked, voice still stern.</p><p>Hinowei pointed to her dresser, cheeks red and heated. "Second drawer..."</p><p>Following her direction, Kakashi quickly found the small bottle of lube then started rolling it between his hands to warm the liquid. "Get on your hands and knees."</p><p>She quickly complied, motivated by the tone of his voice and the knowledge of what was to come. They'd never done this before but she was ready to give it a try especially after how good it felt to have him lick her ass. Kakashi squeezed a bit of lube into his hand then tossed the bottle onto the bed, within reach in case they needed more. He placed a knee on the bed and leaned over his butterfly, laying gentle kisses on her back and shoulder as his fingers slid between her ass cheeks. She moaned a little as he rubbed in the lube then he eased a finger into her asshole.</p><p>Hinowei whined and gripped at her bedspread, a little frightened by the unfamiliar feeling, but soon she was getting use to it and finding the pleasure as well. Kakashi was slow, careful, and very gentle. While his one hand was working on her ass, his other was kneading one of her breasts and teasing her nipple. She could tell he was trying to make this enjoyable for her, even though it was obviously hard for him to maintain his control and not just slam into her ass. The more he fingered her ass, the deeper he was able to go, the better it was feeling. The sensations made her body tingle and ache for more.</p><p>In time he was able to ease in another finger, and he used those two fingers a little more roughly. He'd squeezed a little more lube onto his fingers before pushing them inside again. Hinowei was crying out, a mix of pleasure and pain overwhelming her senses. With each stroke of his fingers, she felt the pain subside and the pleasure increase. Kakashi fingered diligently, working her ass open so that he'd be able to bury himself in it without causing her too much pain. It took a while, that he knew just by the aching of his cock, but it was worth it considering what he was getting to.</p><p>"Mmm... Kakashi... now... do it now..." Hinowei whined, her back arching and her head down against her bed.</p><p>Taking no time at all, Kakashi slid his fingers out of her ass and positioned himself behind her so as to fulfill her request. One hand on her ass and one hand on his throbbing cock, he rubbed himself against her and started to push into her asshole. He could hear her groaning, knowing she was pushing through the pain to give him what he wanted. He kept pushing in slowly until he was completely inside her then stopped, panting hard. Kakashi rubbed her back and leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck tenderly.</p><p>"You're doing beautifully, Butterfly. You feel so good..." He spoke encouraging words to her softly. "I won't move until you're ready."</p><p>Hinowei nodded, breathing hard and gripping her bedspread tightly. There was pain, that she knew, but the heat that radiated through her entire body as he filled her was a much more obvious feeling. She wondered if he'd done this before as he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, being able to make her first experience as pleasurable as possible. As she felt the pain slowly subside, she took a deep breath and lifted her head up from the bed. She turned her head slightly, catching Kakashi's gaze, and nodded to him.</p><p>"You can... m-move..."</p><p>Kakashi took her approval eagerly, pulling out of her hot ass and pushing back in as gently as he could. He felt himself shudder at the ways her ass was gripping so tightly to him, and found he was losing all of his control. Without any protest from the trembling butterfly, he continued and fucked her ass slowly. The more he heard her moan, the more his pace quickened, and he gasped for every breath. Without thinking much, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and squeezed some out onto his cock quickly before slamming into her again. He tossed the bottle aside, no longer feeling as though he'd be needing it, and gripped her hips hard as he thrust in harder and harder.</p><p>"Ahh! Kakashi!"</p><p>Hinowei's voice seemed to bring him back to reality slightly, and Kakashi reached one hand around her to press his fingers against her swollen clit. Her pussy was soaked with her marvelous juices, and he couldn't help but bring his hand back to his mouth to take a taste before returning it to her clit. She cried out more as he rubbed her clit and fucked her ass at the same time, and Kakashi loved the sound of it. His breathing had become ragged, leaning forward to bury himself into her tight ass even further. Hinowei screamed with her climax, her ass tightening even more around Kakashi's thick cock. With one final thrust, he reached his own orgasm and released his hot cum into her ass before the two collapsed on the bed, Kakashi laying on top of Hinowei.</p><p>It was a while before he'd pulled himself out of her, cum pouring out after his cock. Hinowei whined as she felt him pull out then move to lay beside her. She moved onto her side and pulled her legs up, back pressed against Kakashi's chest. Absent mindedly, he threw an arm over her and pulled her in close to his chest, nuzzling her wet hair. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and relaxing in the afterglow of intimacy. It was the copy nin who finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Thank you, Hinowei." He said softly.</p><p>Confused, the butterfly glanced over her shoulder to see his eyes closed and his face carrying a peaceful expression. Her cheeks warmed and she turned her head back, pushing her chin down against her chest. "Why are y-you thanking m-me?"</p><p>"For trusting me." Kakashi whispered, then placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo! New chapter! I really really like this one so I'm hoping it's well received. :) Also, a little bit of knowledge, never go from ass to vagina. Not everyone knows this but it's very bad for you if you do, vaginas are a bit too particular for that. When Kakashi rubs Hinowei's clit he is using the hand that he didn't use to finger her ass. Just a note for anyone who didn't know or was concerned. </p><p>Let me know what you think! It really means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He May Have Loved Her First, But I... Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know, no sex in this chapter. Things are getting a little more serious now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm getting a new tattoo tomorrow."</p><p>Kakashi glanced from the pages of his book to the woman sitting between his legs. He and Hinowei were resting on her couch, he had an arm draped over her shoulder while her back was pressed against his chest. She'd been writing in a journal of some kind while he read his book. Though he could easily look over her shoulder to see what she was writing, he had kept his eyes away from the journal out of respect for her privacy.</p><p>"Hmm? And what of?" The copy nin asked, sounding bored to hide his curiosity.</p><p>Hinowei held her journal up and pointed to a list. "These are flowers and their meanings, I've been trying to decide between these for a while and I've picked, finally. The sakurasou flower... it's a lovely flower."</p><p>Reaching back into his memory, Kakashi searched for the meaning of that particular flower. Coming up with nothing he finally takes a look at her list, going down until spotting the flower in question, and stops as he reads the meaning she's written. "Desire..."</p><p>She giggles nervously then clears her throat. "Yes, well, it also means... l-long lasting love... but the meaning isn't really the main part. I like the way they look and the color will go nice with my hair."</p><p>Setting his book down, Kakashi takes the butterfly around the waist and pulls her in tightly against him. He dipped his head down and kissed at her neck gently before whispering. "Where will you get it?"</p><p>Squirming a little from his attention, Hinowei has to force herself to think properly to answer his question. "Umm... on m-my chest... un-under my bust..."</p><p>His ears perk a little at her words and Kakashi lets out a barely audible growl. He moved his hands up her abdomen and rests just under her breasts, right where the new tattoo will be placed. "Here? You're telling me I won't be able to touch you here until it heals?"</p><p>Hinowei nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Just a f-few weeks is all..."</p><p>The idea of being denied the chance to touch the butterfly wherever he wants made Kakashi noticeably irritated. While he wasn't sure why, just the fact that he wasn't going to be able to touch a part of her, a rather intimate part of her, made him want to never let go of her at all. The thought itself frustrated him, but the fact that he was frustrated at all is what really irritated him. How had this woman been able to keep his attention so long? How had she gathered such a hold over him in these months? The thought gave him a start. Months? It'd been that long?</p><p>Not able to fully trust his mind or memory at the moment, Kakashi removed his hands from Hinowei's body and lifted his head. "Butterfly... how long ago was that mission we shared together?"</p><p>Surprised by not only the question but also the halt of his touches, she turned her head back to look at his face. His mask was up and his one visible eye was staring out at the wall in from of them. "It was umm... about 5 months ago? Why?"</p><p>Kakashi's mind whirled in circles. 5 months? How was it she had never left his mind for 5 months now? He'd never experienced this before. Sure, he'd been attracted to someone and kept up a fully sexual relationship with them for a month at most, but as soon as it seemed the other person was getting ideas in their head of something more he was able to get the hell out of there with ease. Why not now? What was Hinowei doing to him? She never spoke of serious relationships, never spoke of her future dreams or desires, never spoke of family or friends, their conversations remained casual or completely intellectual, nothing serious. Was that the reason why? Was she just giving him what he wanted and nothing more? Was she getting something else, emotional support of some kind, from someone else?</p><p>That one thought there, made him stop and look down at the butterfly's doe-eyed gaze. She'd been staring at him the entire time his mind was going in circles, carrying a worried and curious expression, but she never spoke. Kakashi felt the breath in his body leave him entirely as he looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes that always called for his attention. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and touched her face, pulling it up so their lips could meet. A groan of discontentment left his throat as he realized he'd still been wearing his mask. Frustrated, he pulled the material down quickly and moved his lips against hers once more.</p><p>Just as soon as the kiss started, it ended. Kakashi leapt from the couch and landed on the floor behind it so as not to disturb the woman who had been seated between his legs. He returned his mask to his face and met the butterfly's confused gaze before pulling his eye away so as not to be trapped in their blue depths one more. Walking around the couch, he patted her head and gave her a wave. "I'll see you, Butterfly."</p><p>"Kakashi wait..."</p><p>His hand stopped on the door nob and his body stiffened. She'd said his name... she used his real name and he didn't have to drag it out of her like he always did. Fighting the urge to turn around, Kakashi pulled the door open and left into the night, no more words spoken. Hinowei pulled her hands against her chest, interlocking her fingers tightly, as she stared at the spot he once stood. She couldn't help but wonder, had she done something to upset him?</p><hr/><p>"You take pain pretty well, huh Hinowei-chan?"</p><p>The butterfly nodded and let out a sigh. "After getting my ass kicked for years and breaking so many bones... this is nothing."</p><p>The tattoo artist laughed out loud, a deep throaty sound, and dipped his head down to continue his work. The machine buzzed in his hand as he colored in another flower. The design was simple enough, scattered sakurasou flowers in their pale purple state with leaves and vines filling in the spaces. To put in his own touch, he had added in a few gemstones through out the design, which the client was more than happy with. Hinowei was also a delightful client, not just a beautiful woman to look at, but open and respectful to his creativity. The fact that he got to see her bare chest for this piece didn't hurt, but he'd never admit that out loud. He was surprised at first that she wasn't fussing about covering up but instead had stripped her top off in front of him and looked at him as though it was completely normal.</p><p>"Shohei-san... would it be bothersome if I asked you a question while you work?" Hinowei asked, her voice soft and unsure.</p><p>He glanced up from his work, saw the distress on her face, then looked back down. "Not at all. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Well, you're a man..." she started.</p><p>Shohei laughed. "Last time I checked. Why? Gentleman troubles?"</p><p>Hinowei bit her lip. "I'm not sure actually. Things were fine and then yesterday he just walks out after I told him I was getting a tattoo done today. He didn't say why, didn't yell at me, just nothing. Is that normal?"</p><p>"Hmm, that depends. What kind of relationship do you have?"</p><p>There it was, the question she'd been ignoring. What kind of relationship did they have? Did it even matter? Never had she felt the need to discuss this with her captain but lately it'd been popping up in her mind. And after the way he walked out after asking that question, a question she thought was rather unimportant, Hinowei couldn't help but wonder if the lack of discussion on the topic of 'relationships' is what lead to him leaving like that. Did he want to talk about it? Was he unsure of her feelings? Or his own? Too many questions swam through her head and she needed someone else to sort them out. So that's what she planned to do.</p><p>Without leaving out a single meaningful detail, except the identity of her captain, she told Shohei the situation she was facing. She felt comfortable with the tattoo artist, him being the one who had done her ANBU tattoo all those years ago and working with him for weeks to perfect her current tattoo. Plus she didn't really know who else to go to, not having anyone she was really close to. Since he was a man she felt that was even better, he'd have some sort of insight into the mind of a man. That's what she was hoping at least.</p><p>"Let me get this straight, you've been having sex with this guy for 5 months now and neither one of you discussed what kind of relationship you have? Not even to set boundaries?" Shohei asked, staring at her face in pure astonishment. "Are you two that socially inept?"</p><p>Hinowei looked away, irritated and embarrassed by his remark. "I don't know, I guess. I don't talk to a lot of people, ok?"</p><p>The tattoo artist chuckled. "I guess not, considering if you had told anyone else this months ago they would have told you to get this figured out."</p><p>"Then what do I do?" She asked, still unable to look at him. "Does he hate me now or something?"</p><p>Focusing his gaze on his work, he spoke nonchalantly. "Sounds like he's crazy about you."</p><p>"What..?" Her voice trailed off, unable to comprehend the very idea.</p><p>"Look," Shohei started, turning off the tattoo machine. "You're a sweet girl, Hinowei-chan, but you never think about yourself. From my humble perspective, it sounds like either this guy is using you for sex and feels guilty about it, or he's nuts about you and can't figure out what to do about it. But how he feels doesn't matter as much as how you feel. You need to figure out how you feel first then go from there. Understand?"</p><p>Hinowei stared at him for a second then nodded, fully taking his words in. "Yes.."</p><p>"Good! Now stand up and take a look at this masterpiece."</p><hr/><p>After getting her tattoo dressed and covered then pulling her top back on, Hinowei left the shop with a wave. Any other time she probably would have stayed to talk with Shohei, but she had things on her mind she needed to deal with on her own. She walked through town, slowly heading towards her home, using the time to mull over the tattoo artist's words. He wasn't wrong, she did have a tendency to ignore her own feelings in place of others, but she wasn't sure how to go about that now. If Kakashi was using her for sex, she couldn't say she was upset about that fact as the sex was good and that's all she really expected to begin with. But was it bad if she wanted more? Did she even have the right to ask him for more?</p><p>"Hinowei-chan? Is that you?"</p><p>The sound of her name pulled the butterfly from her thoughts and she lifted her head up to see who spoke. Before her stood a man a few inches taller than her with short wavy brown hair and the brightest green eyes you'd ever seen. Fear struck her as she realized who it was, Ishida Osamu, one of her former teammates. Hinowei had made it a point to avoid her former teammates since she joined ANBU all those years ago, knowing she wasn't going to able to actually talk about the loss of their sensei with the boys. To have him find her here, when she was already so confused and vulnerable, it seemed like fate was smacking her in the face.</p><p>"Osamu... b-been a long time, huh?" She said nervously, trying to think of ways to get out of this situation without being rude.</p><p>He rubbed at the back of his neck and leaned forward, grinning. "It really has. Wow, Hinowei-chan..." His eyes moved up and down her body and his face grew warm. "You've really changed but... you're still so beautiful."</p><p>Looking away and smiling nervously, Hinowei waved her hand at him. "Osamu, please, will you stop that already? We're not kids anymore."</p><p>Osamu stepped closer to her, getting in her personal space, and spoke low. "I know we're not kids. Do you know that? Do you see I'm a man now?"</p><p>Finally meeting his gaze, Hinowei noticed his serious expression. She took a moment to admire how much he really had grown. Osamu was just a couple years older than her but when they were kids he seemed late hitting puberty. Now it was clear he was a full grown man. His body had filled out and it was obvious he had muscles under his shirt. Stubble dotted his chin and his hair was grown out from the short buzz cut he always had. Then she noticed the scar that ran across his cheek and over his top lip. This Osamu had seen the battle field more in their time apart just as she had.</p><p>Hinowei spoke softly, eyes full of sadness. "I know you're not a kid anymore..."</p><p>He nodded and his smile returned. "Good. Are you doing anything? Come on, lets talk and catch up." He grabbed her hand then and laced their fingers together so easily, pulling on her a little so as to lead her to a place to talk.</p><p>Shifting nervously, Hinowei looked around her. "I-I don't know, Osamu..."</p><p>He squeezed her hand a little and gave her a serious look. "Please, Hinowei, don't run away again."</p><p>Feeling guilty for her past actions, the butterfly nodded and allowed her former teammate to lead her into a small bar. It was a shinobi bar, Hinowei noticed, eyeing her comrades dressed head to toe in ninja regulation gear and clothing. Osamu pulled her to the bar and ordered them a couple of drinks, then sat on a stool at the end of the bar, motioning for her to take the seat next to him. She did and took her drink when it was placed in front of her, sipping at it lightly. The two sat in silence for a minute, both sipping their drinks, before Osamu spoke up.</p><p>"So, what have you been up to?"</p><p>Hinowei shrugged. "Nothing much, reading, missions here and there, taking care of a new kitten. Oh, I did get a tattoo today." Without thinking, she lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the artwork on her body, the underside of her breasts visible as well.</p><p>Osamu felt his face going red as he leaned in closer to inspect the tattoo. "Wow... beautiful..."</p><p>She dropped her shirt and smiled softly. "Yes, Shohei-san does lovely work."</p><p>"You mean you let a man do that? There?" He asked, obviously shocked.</p><p>"Yes? He's talented." Hinowei answered, confused by his outburst.</p><p>Osamu took another sip from his drink, a long one, then gave her a sideways glace. "Is he uhh... your boyfriend?"</p><p>The butterfly was fully confused by his behavior and his question and felt reminded why she had trouble getting close to people. "No? What would that have to do with his skills as an artist?"</p><p>Getting frustrated by her, Osamu groaned. "It's not his skills, Hinowei-chan, it's, you know..." He gestured to her chest with both hands. "Here!"</p><p>Finally feeling as though she was understanding, Hinowei laughed. "Oh, you mean the placement? I know it's suppose to be a tender region but it didn't hurt that bad. He's rather gentle with all of his clients, if that's what you were wondering."</p><p>He let out a sigh and shook his head, not being able to help the small grin that came to his lips. "You're still just the same... unable to see anything at all."</p><p>Embarrassed and cheeks red, Hinowei turned her head away from him. "Did you just want to make fun of me or something? I'll leave if that's the case."</p><p>"No!" Osamu blurted out, grabbing her hand and pulling her eyes to his face. "Don't leave, I'm sorry... I guess I just... I'm kind of nervous because well... I never got over you."</p><p>There was an ache in Hinowei's chest at his words as she knew she'd caused him pain in the past, not just for leaving him and their other teammate behind to join ANBU, but for not being able to return his feelings at the time. Right after their sensei died, Osamu had confessed that he'd been in love with her and didn't want to be apart. Before she could even give him an answer, he'd pulled her in and kiss her hard. Hinowei remembered the kiss, her first and only kiss before Kakashi kissed her, she'd enjoyed it and kissed him back. But as things went on, as he wrapped his arms around her, she realized that it was wrong to fall into the physical feeling when she knew she didn't feel the same way he did. She pushed him away, apologized for her lack of romantic feelings towards him, then left him behind to devote herself to fighting.</p><p>She turned her head away, expression growing dark. "You should have, it's been years, Osamu."</p><p>"I know, I know..." His voice trailed off as he held his head in his hand. "I thought I had gotten over you, dated other people and all... But I guess it's just never gone away and seeing you here now I just... I wonder if things could ever change. I mean, do you have a boyfriend or anything?"</p><p>Did she? Hinowei's thoughts immediately went to her former captain, the man who had been sharing her bed for the last 5 months. What they were doing, all the time they'd spent together, did that mean anything? He'd never said anything to her about how he felt so did that mean it didn't? Did it mean anything... to her? Did it even matter if it did? She couldn't really claim him as hers without his permission, anyway.</p><p>Hinowei's head drooped and her eyes were cast to the floor. "No... I don't."</p><p>Feeling emboldened, Osamu took her chin between his fingers and pulled her face up to meet his gaze. He smiled sweetly at her, a bit of nerves showing on his face, and spoke softly. "Then why can't we try? We're adults now... things could be different."</p><p>She knew he was trying to lead her into a kiss, but as weak as she felt now she didn't try to fight it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she prepared herself for the warm feeling of lips to hers, but they never came. Instead she felt a strong, familiar, arm around her shoulder and Osamu releasing her face. When she opened her eyes and looked behind her she felt her cheeks grow warmer at the sight of her former captain, standing with his arm draped over her shoulder and a bored expression on his face.</p><p>"Bit of a surprise to see you in here, Butterfly." Kakashi's tone was bored as usual, but he was fighting to hide the irritation that was trying to leek into his words. "Who's your friend?"</p><p>"Oh umm, Captain, this is an old teammate of mine, Ishida Osamu." Hinowei nervously gestured to the two men. "Osamu, this is-"</p><p>"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan." Osamu cut her off, eyes narrowing as he stared at Kakashi despite the friendly smile on his face. "How could I not know such a famous man in the village? Nice to meet you."</p><p>Kakashi nodded in his direction. "Likewise." He then bent down to whisper in Hinowei's ear so only she could hear him. "Are you having a good time with him?"</p><p>Feeling her body responding to his tone, Hinowei shook her head a little, staring up at her former captain with her big doe eyes. That was enough for the copy nin, so he stood straight and forced a closed eye smile onto his face as he acknowledged the other man.</p><p>"I apologize, but Hinowei and I had something planned about this time. I hope you understand, I'll need to steal her away." He spoke kindly to the man but there was a bit of a hard tone behind his words.</p><p>Osamu looked to the stumbling butterfly and gave her a nervous smile, ignoring Kakashi all together. "If that's what you need to do, I understand, Hinowei-chan." Quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to speak softly. "But if you ever want to find me, come here again, I'm here a lot."</p><p>Hinowei nodded, her eyes lingering on his for just a moment before Kakashi pulled her away. He held her hand tightly as they walked out of the bar and headed down the street, but he never looked back at her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or anything, but his behavior was confusing and she wasn't really sure where he was taking her or what he was planning to do. While she had the urge to ask, there was a nervous voice in her mind that told her to remain quiet and just follow. This was her Captain after all, he could always be trusted.</p><p>Kakashi broke the silence, still not looking back at the butterfly as he lead her down the street. "That teammate or yours, are you close?"</p><p>Confused, Hinowei watched him, waiting for some sort of sign of where it mind was. "Not really, we haven't spoken in years... but we used to be."</p><p>The copy nin let out a short dark laugh. "You seemed rather friendly."</p><p>"Captain? Is something wrong?" Her eyes focused in on him, hoping that he'd turn to her any moment and show the kind face she'd come to know. "How you left yesterday and now... I-I just hope I d-didn't upset you..."</p><p>It took a moment for him to respond, but then his voice sounded sad. "No, nothing is wrong."</p><p>Hinowei remained silent after that, knowing he clearly didn't want to talk about this situation any longer. Before long she realized where they were going, to her apartment, and she felt relief at the fact that at least they were headed somewhere familiar to her. Her apartment was a place they'd spent a lot of time together, a safe place for them to be with each other and explore their desires together. She then thought, what if it wasn't just their physical desires they'd explored? While at first Kakashi had left shortly after sex, it wasn't long until he was spending full days with her, simply reading on her bed or couch while they sat together, or eating meals as they discussed their days. She realized, lately they had spent more time together just being with each other than being together intimately.</p><p>And she'd been happier.</p><p>Suddenly, in the middle of an empty alleyway, Hinowei stopped, making Kakashi stop as well since he'd still had a hold of her hand. After a moment, he gathered the strength to turn around to look at her face for the first time since they'd left the bar, and his heart broke into pieces at what he saw. Slow tears fell from her deep blue eyes as she stared at him, face bright red and lip quivering. Everything inside him said to wrap his arms around her, hold her tightly to him, and never allow tears to fall from those beautiful eyes again, but he could only stare back.</p><p>"Captain... no... Kakashi... what are w-we doing?" She asked, her voice shaking.</p><p>Feelings his insecurities catching up with him, Kakashi let go of her hand and stepped back, looking away from her tearful gaze. "I was just... taking you home."</p><p>Hinowei shook her head. "That's not w-what I mean... I mean this." She gestured between the two of them. "What is this? What are we?"</p><p>Kakashi gripped his hands into fists, infuriated by the questions that he'd been avoiding getting thrown in his face. He knew this was coming, he just didn't want to have to ever face it. He'd rather live in the simple ignorant bliss they'd enjoyed up until now. Throwing all of his previous rules aside, all of the rules that he laid out for himself so he never had to get hurt again, he took her face in his hands as quickly as he could and leaned his forehead against hers, the cold metal of his hitai-ate pressing against her skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers trembling as he held her face.</p><p>"I-I don't... I don't know, Hinowei. I don't... and I don't know when I'll know. I'm sorry."</p><p>This was the first time she'd heard his voice tremble, the first time she could feel a hint of fear in his words. Wanting nothing more than to ease that fear, she rested her hands on top of his. "It's ok... I don't know either..."</p><p>Unable to speak any more words, Kakashi pressed his masked lips to hers in a tender kiss then wrapped his arms around her to hold her head against his chest. They stayed like that for some time, feeling as though parting would rip their small world to pieces. Finally, Kakashi felt he had the strength to let go and took her hand in his once more, leading her to her apartment as he was before. This time, however, he kept glancing back at the butterfly as though he was afraid she'd disappear from his life forever if he wasn't careful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright... honestly, this chapter didn't come out how I originally intended. There was going to be a hot sex scene at the end with Kakashi jealous about Osamu and such, but the writing just didn't take me there. It's about time these two started dealing with their emotional feelings instead of their physical ones, but they aren't very good at that. Osamu will come back up in the story, he's important to Hinowei's growth, but of course Hinowei will end up with Kakashi no matter what.<br/>For anyone who didn't get it, this chapter's title is Kakashi talking to himself.<br/>Let me know what you think! It means a lot, really. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Taste of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no words as they finally came upon her apartment. Hinowei unlocked the door and entered, leaving the door open as she expected the copy nin to follow in behind her. He didn't, however, his hands shoved in his pockets and his somber gaze cast upon her. She turned and stared at him once she realized he wasn't coming in, the door frame acting as a wall between the two. After some time of silent staring, it was the butterfly who reached out, breaking the distance, and grabbed his wrist to tug him inside her home. Kakashi responded easily, feeling weak by the touch of her hand and unable to fight her silent request for his company. He stepped through the door and shut it behind him.</p><p>Still without words, Hinowei seemed to be taking on the more leading and assertive role between them, guiding Kakashi into her bedroom with her hand in his. Turning her back to him, she removed her top and tossed it onto the bed then slipped out of her shoes and pants. This left her bare all expect for the pair of white lace panties hugging her round ass. She took a glance back at him for only a moment, before averting her eyes once again as she pulled her long hair from the high ponytail atop her head. The curly lilac locks tumbled down around her, covering the majority of the skin Kakashi could see from his place behind her.</p><p>While the copy nin could only think of controlling himself around the butterfly, avoiding pushing her or giving into his desires to remind her body who had been providing it with pleasure for all this time, Hinowei could only think of being close to him. She wanted to remind him of her trust in him, to bare herself to him so he understood there was nothing she was afraid to show him. Kakashi however, was afraid of what he could do to her with that trust in his hand. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but seeing her in that bar with another man, getting so close and seeming so comfortable, filled his body with a white hot fiery rage. How dare someone else touch her! He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him! The image replayed in his mind over and over again and he struggled to keep the anger from causing his hands to shake.</p><p>Seeing her this way, so easily trusting of him, so reckless to undress in front of him, made him feel a power he'd always found with her. She gave herself to him so readily, every single time, which made him hungry to take as much as he could sink his teeth into. In the beginning he'd found control was easier, respecting her lack of experience and leading her but never pushing her, though now as he'd come to know every part of her body, Kakashi felt a claim over her he knew he didn't have the right to have. Two sides of his mind fought ruthlessly, one screamed he never had the right to touch her again, the other demanded he squeeze so tight to her body that an imprint of him would remain there forever. There was also a small, more quiet voice in his head, shaking, trembling, that said he had better leave her now before she chose to leave him.</p><p>"Kakashi..." Hinowei's small voice broke through the thick air of quiet. "P-Please... touch m-me..."</p><p>Her begging, her sweet little voice quivering, it was more than enough to finally give victory to the voice inside of him that said to take her as hard as he could. Hands moving as quick as lightning, his mask was torn away, her hair brushed aside, and his fingers pressed into her hips as he took a bit of the flesh of her neck into his mouth. She cried out softly, sounding so delicious, and unknowingly incited his desire further. Kakashi bit into her soft skin roughly, then used his tongue to sooth any ache his canines may have caused. When he finally released her flesh from his mouth, she'd been left with a sore pink spot that would darken into a purplish bruise in no time.</p><p>Reflexively, the butterfly arched and pushed her ass back into him, causing a low growl to release from his throat. He squeezed her hips harder, knowing if he wasn't careful that he'd leave fingerprint sized marks there. Not like he hadn't before. Grinding into her ass, Kakashi continued giving attention to her neck with gentler kisses and caresses of his tongue. She tilted her head to the side without thinking, giving him better access to her neck, her body responding to his attention with gusto. Everywhere he kissed, everywhere he touched, it was all so familiar to the copy nin, that fact only motivating him more.</p><p>Kakashi's pace quickened, his small amount of control shrinking ever more. His hands moved up her body and he was only slowed by the feel of the tape and clear wrap that covered her new tattoo. Being careful to avoid the tender region, he used only the tips of his fingers to find her supple breasts and sensitive nipples. First he teased the hardened buds gently, enjoying the way Hinowei squirmed and leaned forward slightly as though trying to get him to touch her more. Then he took her nipples between his fingers and gave them quick tugs ever so slightly, creating a rhythm which was accompanied by her whines. He groaned into her neck, brows furrowed, relishing in the the familiar sound he was able to pull out of her.</p><p>"Butterfly..." Kakashi's voice sounded rough, like he was struggling to speak. "Tell me to stop... tell me I can't touch you... or I may never find the strength... to let go of you..."</p><p>His words saddened Hinowei, causing a soft cry to escape her lips that was completely unrelated to the pleasure she was experiencing. She turned her head back slightly, trying to meet his one visible eye, but only catching the briefest glimpse of his ebony gaze before the copy nin shut that eye. This was a first for her, hearing him ask her to tell him not to touch her. He'd always given her the option to, occasionally reminding her that by her word alone he'd stop anything he was doing to her, but usually he was encouraging her to give him permission to caress her delicate body before taking that permission and running with it.</p><p>"Why sh-should you stop..?" She asked, confused and a little frightened as she waited for his response.</p><p>Panting, Kakashi felt himself get weaker with her words and he had to keep from grinding his hardening cock into her backside any harder. He buried his face in her hair, comforted by the familiar scent, and muttered softly. "I have no right... to hold you. Hinowei... you don't... belong to me..."</p><p>She bit her lip, struggling to gather her words through the heated fog in her mind. "But... I could..."</p><p>Simple as they were, those words threw him over the edge. Control lost entirely, Kakashi spun the butterfly around and slammed his lips into hers, gripping at her face tightly with one hand. She whined into his kiss, but nothing was going to make him stop now, so he only pushed his tongue into her mouth which cut the sound off short. Without warning, Hinowei felt herself being lifted into the air with Kakashi's hands on her thighs. She struggled for a second, surprised by his actions, then wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her thighs into his hips. Her eyes were shut as their kisses continued, so she only noticed he'd moved her when she felt the hard cold wall of her room against her back.</p><p>Moving his hands to her ass, the copy nin yanked down her panties and revealed her dripping heat, creating a beautiful sound to come from his butterfly's mouth as he brushed against her slit from behind. Hinowei's cheeks flushed a deeper red with embarrassment, feeling more vulnerable to him than she had in a long time. He held her with one arm under her ass and let her legs dangle so he could remove the underwear fully, then guided her legs to his hips once again. As she'd bared herself to him almost entirely upon entering the room but Kakashi had only removed his mask, she became suddenly aware of how different their states of dress were. She was naked and trembling in his arms, weak to his every touch and willing to do anything for him, while he stood in complete control and full dress. It was clear who dominated the situation now.</p><p>Kakashi groaned, mind replaying the image of another man's hands on his butterfly over and over again. His mouth moved from her swollen lips to the top of her chest, kissing and licking just above the space between her breasts. He gripped her ass tighter, fingers sliding between the cheeks slightly. His logic and better judgement had disappeared entirely now, replaced only by the wanting and need to reinstate his claim of her, no matter whether the claim was earned or taken.</p><p>"How dare he touch you..." He growled, nipping at her tender flesh and causing her to cry out. "No one can touch you but me, Butterfly. You hear me? No one."</p><p>Confused but unwilling to argue, Hinowei nodded and tried to speak through gasped breaths. "Yes.. Captain..."</p><p>The fingers of his left hand moved down further, diving into her slick folds now instead of just brushing against them. He slid three fingers into her tight entrance, not caring for delicacy at the moment. "Say it. Now."</p><p>Hinowei's body shook and she moaned in a mix of pain turned pleasure. "N-No one... no one can... ahh... t-touch me but you..."</p><p>A smirk graced his features at the sound of her words, the way she gave in so easily to him and even accepted the unrealistic demands he gave had him reeling with gratification. He pumped his fingers into her a little more gently then, focusing on certain areas he knew provided her with the most pleasure. The butterfly relished in the reward he gave her for following his orders, throwing her head back and opening her mouth wide to release the sounds of ecstasy that bubbled within her. Not only did the sounds from her mouth provide him with satisfaction, but Kakashi truly loved the wet gushing sound coming from her pussy as he fucked her gently with his fingers. Such a beautiful sound, he thought.</p><p>Unfortunately, the sound ceased as he pulled his fingers out of her dripping heat entirely, a whine of frustration coming from Hinowei's throat. She opened her eyes to look at her captain then, confused and slightly irritated that he stopped, but what she found she decided was worth it. There was that familiar look, the animalistic gaze of his that said he was taking her as much as he wanted. He was panting, a bead of sweat dripped down his face, and his eye was glazed over. Without a word, he brought his hand soaked with her juices up and placed his fingers against her lips. Hinowei opened her mouth obediently, taking his fingers into her mouth. She moved her tongue against the warm digits, savoring the taste of herself as well as the pleasure she'd bring him by doing this simple act.</p><p>Satisfied by her response to his silent request, Kakashi pulled his fingers from her mouth and placed his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, mouths fully open as tongues moved together in a familiar embrace. He could taste her delightful juices in the kiss, making the throbbing in his pants nag at him more aggressively. Surrendering to those desires, he quickly opened the front of his pants to release his aching cock. Still kissing Hinowei, he wrapped his wet fingers around his hot shaft and lightly pressed against her heat. Her throaty whine told him she was ready and more than willing, but there was still one thing left to do before he buried himself inside of his butterfly.</p><p>Kakashi broke their kiss gently, pulling back to gaze at her beautiful lustful face, the flush in her cheeks and the way her mouth hung open as if ready for anything. He kissed her cheek and further back, kissing his way to her ear before licking up the curve of her ear and whispering. "I'm going to fuck you, Butterfly. I'm going to fuck you and remind your body who you belong to."</p><p>Hinowei could only nod and wrap her arms around his neck tighter, preparing herself not only physically but mentally as well for the fucking of a lifetime, knowing that's exactly what he intended to provide her with. She cried out as he entered her, so slowly she felt like he was recreating the night he'd taken her for the first time. Kakashi gripped her ass cheeks firmly, breathing hard into her ear as he practiced as much self control as he could muster. While he wanted to take her hard and rough, he also wanted her to want him to, and thus he had to start slow and build so she wouldn't be able to contain her own desire. His mind was fogging, however, as her heat enveloped him, and he wondered how long he could really hold back.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled out and pumped into her again, achingly slow. Her walls tightened around him each time, as though her body never wanted him to leave her. As Hinowei was being held up against her bedroom wall by the copy nin, she had zero control in any of this and had to depend on his pace for her pleasure. She desperately wanted to thrust against him, a way of physically asking him for more, but her position wouldn't allow that so she was only able to wrap her legs around his waist and lock her ankles behind him. He grunted into her ear with each thrust, sending waves of desire rushing through her body.</p><p>Finding the strength to speak, she whispered softly against his neck. "H-Harder... pl-please Kakashi... hard-der..."</p><p>There it was, what he'd been waiting for, the sound her her sweet voice shaking as she begged him for more. Greedily, Kakashi obliged the butterfly's pleas, slamming into her tight pussy and releasing a throaty growl into her ear. She gripped him with her thighs even tighter then, making it a little difficult for him to pull back and thrust into her again, but he quickly readjusted his grip on her to hold her thighs open slightly. This was nothing new for the copy nin, he was very familiar with his butterfly's tendency to grip herself around him as much as possible. The fact always urged him further, knowing she wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as possible.</p><p>Quickly, his thrusts became harder and rougher, causing Hinowei to lose the strength to keep her legs wrapped around him. There was no need to be concerned, however, as Kakashi was able to hold her up with ease as he dove into her heated core even deeper. The sweet sounds their bodies made together, her ragged breathing, the cries that escaped her throat, it was a joyous melody in the copy nin's ears. Urged forward by the sound of their love making, his pace quickened, her pussy sucking him in with each thrust. He knew her climax was coming upon her quickly, the signs clear and familiar in his mind. Not wanting their time together to end quite yet, he pulled out of her completely and resisted the urge to thrust back in, earning quite the irritated cry from his butterfly.</p><p>"Don't stop... oh C-Captain please d-don't stop.." Hinowei begged between ragged breaths, but her words were in vain.</p><p>Holding her tight, Kakashi pulled her away from the wall and slowly stepped towards her bed. "Now now, Butterfly, you'll g-get what you wa-want..." Even though he tried to express an air of authority, he still wasn't able to keep the shaking from his voice as he tried desperately to keep his own self in control. Gently, he placed her on the bed and leaned up to stand over her, eyes glazed over and hard cock still slick with her juices in his hand. "On your knees, now."</p><p>Without wasting a second, Hinowei turned over on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air. Knowing exactly what her captain wanted, she leaned forward until her shoulders and the side of her face was pressed against the bed, the arch in her back deeper than usual and her dripping pussy in plain view for the man behind her. He smirked then, pride welling up inside of him as he knew he'd taught the butterfly well. He leaned down with his one free hand on her ass, then took a long lick up her pussy and even grazing her sensitive asshole. The butterfly cried out softly, the sound muffled slightly by the comforter on her bed.</p><p>Then, without so much as a warning, Kakashi buried himself in her pussy once again. The action was rough and surprising, causing Hinowei to moan loudly. Slightly out of shame and slightly out of frustration, she pressed her face into her blanket and continued her moans there. He fucked her hard then, breathing rough as he thrust deeper than before due to the angle. She was so hot inside that Kakashi felt as though she could cause him to catch fire, but that burn was worth it to him. Losing himself in the act, he pulled a hand back and slammed it against her ripe ass, earning a loud cry from the butterfly.</p><p>As she was rather surprised by the slap, Hinowei did turn her head back to peer at the copy nin. He was gritting his teeth and breathing roughly through his nose, but his one visible eye was fixed on the red mark he'd left on her tender flesh. Feeling something new inside of her awaken, she pushed back against his thrusts with gusto and cried out from deep in her throat. As though she'd asked for it, another firm slap landed on her ass, this time on the other side. She responded without thinking, crying out loudly as her climax rushed through her body.</p><p>"Yes! Make m-me yours... Kakashi... I belong to y-you..."</p><p>Those words took him over the edge, slamming into her one last time and releasing his hot cum into her waiting core. He leaned over her, breathing hard and grunting as wave after wave of orgasm moved through him. He felt every last drop of his seed leave him, filling her to the brim until it dripped out around him. After it was over, the two collapsed on the bed, still connected, Kakashi wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against his chest. Hinowei couldn't even be concerned that he was still basically fully clothed and she had to feel his vest against her bare skin, the fact that he held her so tightly was more than enough. However, to add to the bliss of the moment, Kakashi was also whispering into her ear gently, words she wanted desperately to hold onto.</p><p>"You belong to me... you belong to me... you belong to me..."</p><p>It was hard to tell if he was telling her or himself, either way Hinowei had a hard time allowing her heart to believe those words entirely even though she really wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is how I saw the last chapter ending, actually, but I'm glad it was pushed to a new chapter as it gave me a lot of room to make it complete. Greedy Kakashi is wonderful, in my mind. I just adore how he lets himself go here, giving into everything he never allows himself to have with anyone. I hope this chapter is well received.</p><p>Let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Knock First Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the bliss of their love making had subsided, Kakashi's better sense returned to him. There were too many thoughts and feelings running through his head, questions he didn't want to have to answer along with guilt and an unrecognized emotion which overwhelmed him. Instead of dealing with any of that, he focused on something familiar and easy for him, caring for Hinowei. Lifting his head up a little, he was able to see the butterfly's eyes were closed as she rested, her breathing had slowed and she seemed at peace. Testing the waters, he tightened his grip around her waist slightly to which she responded with a quiet groan, eyes fluttering open and peering over her shoulder at him. He felt his heart swell as she gave him a soft smile.</p><p>"Yes, Captain?" Hinowei spoke, her soft voice practically a whisper.</p><p>First he placed a gentle kiss to her ear, then whispered softly so as to keep the atmosphere calm. "Lets get cleaned up, Butterfly."</p><p>Hinowei groaned again, fidgeting a little at the suggestion of actually moving from that spot. "Must we..?" Her voice was quiet and sounded like a whine more than anything.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, amused by her behavior. His urge to tease her was strong, but he resisted to a certain extent, only reaching up to tap her nose affectionately. "Yes, Butterfly, we must."</p><p>She pouted and defiantly started to curl into a ball in response, but her actions were slowed as she was reminded that the two of them were still connected by their most intimate parts, her movement making his now soft cock shift within her. Even the copy nin had to suppress a groan when he felt her move, grabbing her hip suddenly in response to stop her.</p><p>"Easy..." He said, his voice deep and throaty. "No need to be so hasty."</p><p>Once her movements halted, Kakashi then slowly pulled himself from her warmth, feeling her body shudder from the sensation. He had to hold his breath, containing sounds he didn't quite want her to hear, as even though he wasn't hard he was still rather sensitive. Once parted, he tucked himself back into his pants and adjusted his clothes so it was as though nothing had happened, aside from his still lowered mask. The butterfly, on the other hand, was still fully exposed and needed far more care. After moving to a standing position, earning a discontent look from Hinowei as he removed his warmth from her, he hurried into the bathroom to start running a bath. Once he returned, meeting her confused expression, he smiled gently and pulled her up into his arms, holding her to his chest bridal style. Her face was flushed and she seemed embarrassed at their current position, but she didn't argue as he carried her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.</p><p>"I can ta-take care of myself y-you know..." Hinowei said softly, not meeting his gaze as she tried to sound independent.</p><p>"I know." That was all Kakashi said in return, knowing there was no need to argue with her.</p><p>First he held her over the water and let her dip a foot in so as to test the temperature, once she gave him her nod of approval he gently placed her into the bathtub of warm water. Hinowei sighed as the water engulfed her, comforting her sore body, and relaxed with her head back against the tub. Kakashi smiled and gently stroked her face with his fingertips. The butterfly glanced up at him, feeling warmed inside by more than the water, and bit at her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>"Captain, your sl-sleeves are wet." She pointed out, realizing he must of gotten them wet when he placed her in the tub.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about." With that he stripped out of his vest and shirt, tossing the garments aside without a second thought.</p><p>With his broad chest on full display, Hinowei found herself resisting the strong urge to reach out and touch it. While she'd had the opportunity to touch his chest many times, loving the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers, the sight of him never ceased to amaze her. Briefly, the thought of how her body effected him went through her mind. Was he as amazed by her features as she was of his? Brushing away the idea, far too vulnerable at the moment to linger in those kinds of thoughts, she instead tried to focus on relaxing and closed her eyes.</p><p>There were some rustles, sounds of cabinets opening and closing, and items bumping together, but Hinowei chose not to open her eyes and search for the source of the sounds. She trusted the man with her, more than she could say, and she felt safe with him there. After searching through her bathroom, Kakashi gathered all the items he figured he'd need to care for her to the fullest and set down on his knees in front of he tub, plopping all the items beside him. There were different bottles of soaps, lotions, hair products, and a large brush that he knew she must be using because it had remnants of her lilac hair stuck around the plastic bristles.</p><p>"Alright, Butterfly, lets start on your hair." Kakashi said, brushing his fingers against her forehead to then run them through her hair slightly. He couldn't help the satisfaction he received as he felt her relax into his touch. Slowly, he moved his hand to the back on her neck and started to rub the tender muscle there. "Dip your head down for me."</p><p>Responding to his gentle tone, Hinowei tilted her head slightly so the water reached up around her scalp, soaking her hair fully. Without a word, Kakashi directed her to lift up out of the water with his hand on the back of her neck. With her now sitting up in the water, he had access to her large mass of hair. Silently he wondered how she ever cared for so much hair on her own, but let the thought drift away as he started to massage conditioner into her hair. Hinowei grinned as she watched him work, appreciating that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. While she had mentioned before that she actually didn't wash her hair every day, mentioning how frizzy it'd get, she was a little surprised that he'd seemed to remember that.</p><p>With her hair fully conditioned, Kakashi took her brush in hand and pulled it through her long curly hair gently. The conditioner assisted the process, allowing the brush to move through her hair with ease. It did take some time, but the copy nin couldn't be bothered by that fact, humming softly as he brushed. Once every tangle was removed, he stood to grab her handheld shower head, then returned to his knees and turned the water on. Hinowei shuddered slightly as the feel on the hot water on her scalp, but relaxed instantly as Kakashi lifted her hair out of the bath water to be fully rinsed. When all the conditioner had been rinsed, he expertly twisted her long locks into a bun on top of her head which he secured with one of her hair combs and a couple of pins. It wasn't perfect, but it was much more than Hinowei had expected.</p><p>"Why do you keep your hair so long?" Kakashi asked out of pure curiosity, then planted a quick kiss to her cheek. "Not that I'm complaining."</p><p>Hinowei shrugged, glancing at him for a moment then turning away as she felt her embarrassment well up at the look on his face. "It's just... s-such a big part of me. I don't think I can cut it now, it'd be like... cutting off an arm, or something like that."</p><p>"Hmm." He hummed, placing his hand on the back of her neck again to ease her back into the water. "It is beautiful, it'd be a shame to cut it."</p><p>While she knew the compliment was just an off hand remark, Hinowei couldn't help the way her heart seemed to beat faster. Trying to distract herself, she continued, stumbling over her words slightly. "Plus it m-makes me a butterf-f-fly. Without my h-hair my nickname would probably be something like... stumbling idiot. At least with m-my hair I'm still a butterfly..."</p><p>"That you are." Kakashi whispered softly, leaning into her ear and giving it a gentle kiss.</p><p>He then started to soap her body down with his hand, keeping one hand rested behind her neck to massage gently while the other moved over her entire body. Hinowei felt her body tingle everywhere he touched her, still floating in the bliss created by their passionate experience. First he was at her shoulders, rubbing in the suds gently, then down to her chest, being careful not to touch the still taped up plastic wrap that protected her new tattoo. While the urge did come to him as he moved across her breasts, he did his best to avoid teasing her nipples as they became hard with his touches. He did smirk, however, allowing himself to enjoy the affect he had on her body.</p><p>Gathering more soap, he moved down to her stomach, carefully avoiding her navel piercing as he was all too familiar with how sensitive that area was for the butterfly. Though he was being cautious, he heard a soft intake of breath as his fingers accidentally brushed against her piercing. His gaze shot to her face, taking note of her bright red cheeks and embarrassed expression. How a look like that could have such control over him, he wasn't entirely sure, but he felt his restraint weaken as his fingers slid further down her body until he reached the meeting of her thighs, their eyes locked together as he did so.</p><p>Hinowei bit at her lip nervously, but her body responded to his familiar touch effortlessly, thighs spreading apart just slightly as that was all the bathtub would allow. Slowly, Kakashi eased his fingers between her thighs and into her soft lower lips, feeling a wetness that he recognized was not due to the bath water. That urged him further, along with the soft cry that escaped the butterfly's lips, and he began stroking her tender clit under the water. It was good his other hand was still at the back of her neck, because Hinowei started to lean back at the feeling of his fingers but Kakashi was able to hold her steady. He gripped her neck a little then, asserting a level of control. She responded by lifting herself up in the water a little, leaning into his touch.</p><p>The copy nin's strokes to her clit grew faster and harder, adding more pressure. He circled the sensitive nub diligently, well acquainted with what provided her with the most pleasure. Her gently cries became longer and louder then, and she laid her hand on his upper arm to grip it tightly. Occasionally Hinowei would become overwhelmed by the pleasure, head tilted back and eyes closing, but she'd always return her gaze to his, this Kakashi enjoyed the most. The look in her eyes, the doe eyed expression replaced by one of need, asking him with every flutter of her lashes to keep going, that was his own bliss. Before long he brought her to climax, her body already rather sensitive from their earlier activities, and she cried out loudly, before Kakashi covered the sound with his mouth on hers. He wanted to taste her then, taste her as she came by his hand, so his tongue found it's way into her waiting mouth with ease.</p><p>They kissed until Hinowei felt the high leave her, her body worn for the second time that day, and she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing hard. Kakashi shushed her gently, rubbing her thigh as he whispered comforting words.</p><p>"That was beautiful, Butterfly. I love when you cum for me." He whispered.</p><p>The rest of the bath was rather uneventful compared to that, Kakashi helping Hinowei stand as he rinsed off her body with the shower head before letting the water drain. He helped her dry off, being careful not to incite any more accidental moans that might lead to more, then carried her to her bed where he rubbed her back and shoulders with lotion. Her mind was still rather fuzzy, so she couldn't find the strength to argue with the man while he doted on her. She <em>was</em> able to convince him to let her get dressed on her own, so Kakashi backed up and leaned against her wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. His eyes on her as she bent down to pull on fresh panties was a little embarrassing, but she pushed through until she was fully dressed in some shorts and a loose t-shirt.</p><p>Kakashi never collected his shirt and vest from the bathroom, remaining shirtless as they moved from her bedroom and into her kitchen. The pair fixed something to eat as cooking together was something they both rather enjoyed, and it was a convenient way to stay close together while not needed to mention any of the serious topics they should have been discussing. As they ate, Hinowei talked about her experience getting the new tattoo, while Kakashi was more than content to just listen to her talk. Her voice gave him peace, something he wasn't able to find frequently.</p><p>The lock on the front door clicked, and both ninja responded to the sound instantly, heads turning and shoulders stiffening. Hinowei almost leapt from the couch when the door slammed open, but was stopped suddenly when faced with a familiar wide smile.</p><p>"Mom!" Hinowei shouted, her battle ready posture fading instantly. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>The woman was older, dark hair filled with grey streaks and noticeable lines of age on her face. Her eyes were dark as well, a deep brown. She didn't resemble the butterfly at all, Kakashi noted, taking in the woman who had entered Hinowei's apartment as though she owned the place. She was carrying a couple bags, the smell of something sweet coming from one of them.</p><p>"Oh honey, I'm sorry!" The woman said, eyeing the topless copy nin before returning her gaze to her flustered daughter. "I didn't know your boyfriend was over."</p><p>"He's not-gah!" Hinowei groaned, jumping from the couch and grabbing her mother's hands, speaking in hushed tones even though it was pointless. "I gave you that key for emergencies... not so you could barge in here whenever you want."</p><p>She pouted at her daughter. "This was an emergency. You haven't visited in so long Hino... your father and I miss you terribly." Her expression grew a little mischievous then, glancing at the copy nin before leaning in to whisper. "I see you're busy though, I can come back so we can talk about this..."</p><p>Hinowei's cheeks reddened, reaching a level of embarrassment she didn't know was possible. Deciding it was best to act as though everything was completely normal, she turned around quick and gave Kakashi a nervous smile. "Uhh, Captain, please excuse me-"</p><p>She was stopped short as Kakashi moved to her side at ninja speed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he gave Hinowei's mother a closed eye grin. His mask had long been discarded and he never chose to replace it, so the woman was getting a good look at the famous copy nin's face.</p><p>"Hello, ma'am. Hatake Kakashi. So you are Hinowei's... mother?" He said, using up all of manners for that one moment.</p><p>"Oh yes, yes!" She said, pushing her daughter to the side to get close to the man, grinning brightly. "Please, call me Chouko! It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise." Kakashi responded, nodding his head.</p><p>Chouko found herself lost in his face for a second, leaning in closer and smiling, until she remembered suddenly why she'd showed up at her daughter's apartment at all. "Goodness, I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but I have a gift here." She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a wrapped up dish with a small cake then handed it to Hinowei. "I made uiro. There is plenty for you two to share."</p><p>Hinowei took the dish and forced a smile on her face for her mother. "Thanks, Mom... that was nice of you but umm...</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course." Chouko giggled, waving her hand. "My apologies, I'll let you two be. Bye now!"</p><p>With that the woman had backed out of the door and shut it as she left, leaving Kakashi and Hinowei standing there in silence. The butterfly glanced up at her captain nervously, but was met with a rather pleased expression.</p><p>"Your mother seems nice." Kakashi said, grinning down at the butterfly as he enjoyed her flustered state.</p><p>She nodded, quickly moving into the kitchen to put away the cake her mother left with them. "S-She is... yes. A little pushy, though, I'm sorry about."</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. "No need to apologize." He thought for a moment, thinking about how to word this, then decided to just blurt it out. "I'm guessing you take after your father?"</p><p>"Huh?" Hinowei turned to him, a confused expression on her face, then realization struck her and she looked away. "No, no, I don't actually. I know I don't look like her, my father either. They adopted me when I was really young so... that's that."</p><p>The information caught Kakashi off guard. In all the time they've spent together she'd never mention being adopted. Of course she'd never mentioned her parents at all and neither had he, the two always keeping away from too personal topics. It wasn't like he thought it was bad that she'd been adopted, but it only lead the copy nin to have more questions about Hinowei that he wasn't sure he had the right to ask. Inside he knew he wanted to know more about her, learn her life outside of their relations and work, but did he really <em>want</em>... to want to? Whether he did or not, there was still that nagging feeling that said he didn't deserve to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a while since my last update but I hope no one is disappointed. I have been working on deviantart doing some drawings for people to save up points to purchase a commission from someone. I'd like to get a picture drawn of Kakashi and Hinowei, since I'm not as talented at drawing people I want it from someone with more experience. Honestly I'm afraid to draw Kakashi, he's too perfect and I don't want to ruin him. But that is where my time has been lately.</p><p>Just a little light sexual things in this chapter, not too much, as I wanted this to be more of a cool down for them after all that's been going on. I hope everyone enjoyed seeing Hinowei's mother, Chouko. :) She's a sweet lady. I chose the name because cho means butterfly and ko is child, as some probably know, and I thought that was the perfect name for the mother of the Stumbling Butterfly. </p><p>Let me know what you think! I really do appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Love Always Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night, Twila had been fed, all the chores of the quiet day had been completed, and Hinowei sat on her couch writing in a journal. Ever since the day she'd gotten her new tattoo and everything that happened that day, she'd been putting more effort into sorting out her emotions and wants, using her journal to gather all of her thoughts rather than shove them into the back of her mind. It'd been a little over a week since that day and she hadn't seen Kakashi since, but that was for the better she thought. When he was around he tended to cloud her thoughts, overrun her mind, and make understanding her own self rather difficult. While now he still took up the majority of her thoughts, at least he wasn't there to distract her from the serious with the pleasurable like he was always able to, whether purposefully or not.</p><p>In the time she had spent close to him, she'd felt her confidence grow. Hinowei found she was more vocal with her wants, able to actually ask for something rather than accept that she didn't need to have it, that included friendships. Surprisingly, she's been able to connect to other people, opening up and allowing others past her walls. For instance, just a couple days ago she had seen Kyo while getting an injury healed after a mission and plucked up the courage to ask the woman to lunch. While most would see this as something simple, to Hinowei it was a huge step. She'd been able to enjoy time with another person and actually talk to them, something she didn't do with anyone aside from her family since she'd been a part of a team in her youth.</p><p>Kyo was helpful even, grateful Hinowei opened up to her and asked for her advice. They discussed the young woman's confusing relationship with her former captain, though she refused to name any names even when Kyo guessed it was the famed Copy Cat Kakashi. She'd advised her quite the same way her tattoo artist, Shohei, had, saying it was much more important for Hinowei to understand her own feelings. Though she was a little more forward, saying it was obvious that the butterfly didn't just want to have sex with the man so she better tell him quickly before she got herself hurt. This only brought a bright flush to her cheeks, making the older woman break out in laughs. She smiled fondly at the memory, feeling a warmth inside she hadn't felt since she was a child. Friendship had been a missing part of her life for a long time and she was grateful she'd been able to bring it back.</p><p>With a final stroke of her pen, Hinowei sighed, eying the words she'd been writing over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>I want to see him. I want to see him. I want to see him.</em>
</p><p>In all the time they'd spent together, Hinowei had never searched for Kakashi, he'd always either found her or come directly to her apartment. This was fine for her as her schedule was about as flexible as could be for a ninja, plus he never seemed to stay away for long. He'd never taken her to his home, which didn't bother her before, but now, as she allowed herself to want, she knew it was something she would have to ask for. To be welcome in his space like she'd welcomed him, the very idea made her body heat up and her mind fog over in bliss. Just the thought of him, of his hand in hers, guiding her into his life, into his most private place, where he'd probably never let anyone else...</p><p>Hinowei bit her lip, feeling her body warm in ways she hadn't felt since he'd left her that last day. Setting her pen and journal on the coffee table, she leaned back on the couch and allowed herself to sink into it. She spread her thighs apart and stretched her back, her chest rising as she arched. Only her toes touched the floor as she stretched, heart beating just a little bit faster as blood rushed through her body to her most sensitive regions. With trembling fingers, she stroked at her now hardened nipples through the fabric of her top, opening her mouth to allow the soft sounds of pleasure to flow freely. The space between her thighs ached for touch, but she only gave her breasts attention, teasing herself in a familiar way.</p><p>She squeezed at one breast, a long moan slipping past her lips as she thought of someone else's hand there. The way her humble breasts fit in his hands, how he would rub and squeeze at them as though they were a favorite part of her body to him, making her feel proud of her small chest for the first time in her life, it was enough to keep her core dripping. Kakashi would always give each part of her body plenty of attention, never letting her think there was any part of her he didn't appreciate. She felt her chest tighten at the thought, breathing becoming ragged. Slowly, she allowed one hand to slide down her body, over her stomach, against her thick thigh, and up the flowy skirt she wore today.</p><p>Trying to control herself, she delicately stroked at her heat through her panties, noticing how the garment had gotten rather wet. Her body gave a shudder as she brushed against her sensitive clit, a throaty moan coming out of her mouth. Again, she thought of his hands, so gentle at first and then rough as he sought out orgasm for the both of them. Hinowei rubbed at her clit through her panties, imagining those expert fingers of his there instead. She could almost feel his hot breath in her ear, something that had become so familiar to her. He'd always whisper comforting words, encouraging words, sprinkled with the occasional filth that had her bucking into him. She groaned then, gritting her teeth as she rubbed the sensitive nub even harder.</p><p>Sweat was forming on her body as she pleasured herself, and Hinowei wondered how long she could control her need for release. As soon as she felt her climax reaching her, she'd slow, take deeper breaths, make herself relax a little more, then start back up again. This feeling, the way her mind was acting as though Kakashi was there with her, she'd give anything to keep that feeling for as long as possible. Even though it was her own cries ringing out in her apartment, her mind replaced the sound with that of his breathing, his moans, his sweet words. Even though she knew it was her own fingers teasing her, her mind continued to return to his face with that teasing smirk of his. In her mind, he was here, he was giving her all of this, and she needed that to last.</p><p>"Kakashi... pl-please..."</p><p>Just as his name tumbled from her lips, reality crashed upon her along with her climax. Her body shook, her throat ached with the cries of ecstasy, and warm tears slipped down her cheeks. She laid down on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself as the tears continued to fall, and curled into a ball. Hinowei wanted him here, needed him here, but had no reason to believe she had any right to him at all. He'd said so himself, he didn't know what they were, he didn't know if he'd ever know, and he'd even told her to begin with that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to give her all of himself. At the time she'd simply thought he was holding back sexually, afraid of pushing her, but as she lay there quivering, she realized he'd warned her he would be holding back in much more important ways.</p><p><em>"I miss you..." </em>She thought, sleep slowly taking over as her tears subsided.</p><hr/><p>With a sigh, the copy nin ran his fingers through his silver hair, uncaring on if it looked kempt or not. He stood in a tree that overlooked the training ground Hinowei used, waiting for her even if he couldn't fully admit that to himself. It was early in the morning, just a little bit before the butterfly usually showed up for her training, but that didn't matter as he'd been there for hours, alone with his thoughts. Kakashi wanted to see her, wanted to feel her, wanted to hold her, but he had forced all of those wants deep inside until now. He wasn't able to avoid her anymore, but that didn't mean he hadn't tried to.</p><p>He'd been burying himself in his work since the day he'd left Hinowei, asking for even the most mundane missions that were far beneath him just so that he could try to busy himself to get the thought of her out of his head. It'd failed of course, he begrudgingly noted, as every little thing he saw made him think of the butterfly. Pale purple flowers reminded him of her hair, then his mind would bring up the memory of the way it smelled or felt in his hand. A stray cat would cross his path and remind him of her summons or even of that little house cat she kept, then he'd think of the first night he saw that cat and how that was the first night he'd been inside of her. He couldn't even read icha icha anymore, the scenes always reminding him of one of their many passionate times together. It all resulted in a tight feeling in his chest and occasionally in his pants as well, which he'd have to force himself to ignore before it went away naturally.</p><p>There it was, he thought as he lifted his face into the air and took a deep sniff, her scent. By the smell of her, she'd probably just rolled out of bed and threw clothes on, waiting to shower until after her work out, but that made it even easier for Kakashi to catch her scent. Eyeing the field, he felt his heart thud against his chest as he caught sight of her for the first time in a couple weeks. Hinowei's long curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail that hung below her hips, she wore flat brown sandals, tight tan pants with cutout designs on the side going up to mid thigh, a small weapons pouch on her thigh, and what looked like a red bandeau around her bust. He could see the bottom of her new tattoo with the top she wore, the plastic had been removed and it seemed to be healing. He grinned, thinking that the colors really did look good with her hair as she had said they would.</p><p>Before she had a chance to do anything more than stretch, Kakashi tested her by throwing three shuriken in her direction and watch with pride as she dodged expertly and branded her own weapon in defense. While some could only remember the Stumbling Butterfly for when she'd trip or fall or run into people, he always remembered those cat like reflexes that appeared when it really counted. Hinowei could protect herself and the people around her, that he knew for sure. So as not to frighten her, Kakashi cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear and alert her to his position. He thought he saw her eyes light up when she caught sight of him, but it could have been his imagination.</p><p>"Oh Kakashi, it's just y-you..." She said after jogging over to the tree he was in and looking up at him. "You surprised me."</p><p>The copy nin felt that now ever familiar thud in his chest at the sound of his name from her lips. Since when had she been able to be so casual with him? He tossed the thought away, deciding it wasn't something worth wondering about, and gestured for her to come to him. "Come up, Butterfly."</p><p>Eager to follow his order, she concentrated chakra at her feet and leapt to the tree branch he was standing in. It took a second for her to steady herself on the branch, but Kakashi had reached out and held her arm to keep her from falling until she found her bearings. Even once she was steady he didn't release his hold on her, only placing his other hand on her's then laced their fingers together. Hinowei smiled up at him, feeling her body warm at his familiar touch returned to her after so long. She stepped closer and slowly reached for his face, while Kakashi only watched her with an expressionless dark gaze. When she placed her hand on his masked cheek, he couldn't help but relax into her touch and pull her against him reflexively.</p><p>Hinowei's eyes fluttered slightly, her face red and brows knit together. Pushing past her nerves, she spoke softly. "I... missed you..."</p><p>How could she do this to him? Just a few words and he felt all of his resolve crashing down around him. He'd heard those words before, simple words spilling from the mouths of women who he'd tried to avoid after they got too close. It never did anything to him before, so why now? Why did it make him weak? Why did those simple words from her lips alone make him feel bad for staying away? It was becoming more and more clear to him that Hinowei was not just a simple weakness, he didn't just want her... he needed her. He <em>needed </em>to feel her, <em>needed </em>to hold her.</p><p>Quick as lightning, he lifted her off her feet and held her to him with his hands on her thighs. Kakashi buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent deeply and enjoying the almost high he got from it. Surprised but not unfamiliar with his tactics, Hinowei quickly locked her ankles behind his back and gripped his shoulders tightly. This only urged him further, pulling his mask away in a flash to lick and bite at her neck. The taste of her drove him wild, and he took a bit of her skin into his mouth to suck so as to leave a clear mark on her. She still belonged to him.</p><p>She cried out slightly, head spinning from his sudden actions. While the pleasure started to overwhelm her, Hinowei forced herself to focus on more than just the way he touched her, though not without difficulty. She took in a deep breath, centering her thoughts, and pulled away from him slightly. Kakashi only leaned forward and gripped at her harder, making sure not to drop her while he sucked at her sensitive flesh. One of his hands went to her back between her shoulder blades, holding her steady. Knowing that physically resisting wasn't going to do anything, Hinowei forced herself to speak.</p><p>"Wait, stop..."</p><p>That broke Kakashi from his trance instantly, and he pulled his head back to look at the butterfly's face with confusion in his gaze. Her cheeks were still flushed and her brows were still scrunched together, but there was something else in that expression. He saw a desperation there that wasn't familiar to him, it wasn't the desperation she alway had for his touch. For the first time she'd told him to stop instead of begging him to continue. That was worth more than just his attention.</p><p>"What's wrong, Butterfly?" Kakashi couldn't help the way his voice sounded so weak as he spoke, worry and fear slipping into his words.</p><p>Hinowei felt her chest tighten, an ache she had gotten used to over the days they'd been apart. She closed her eyes and hung her head, unable to meet his gaze. "There are... things w-we need to ta-talk about and... if you k-keep that up I won't... b-b-be able to talk..."</p><p>Her sweet trembling voice, usually it triggered his desire to claim her, but now it only made him feel as though a knife had gone through his stomach. Carefully, he eased her legs from around his waist and set her down on her feet, but kept a hold of one of her hands. Even now, as he wondered if he still had the right to be near her, he couldn't stand the idea of not touching her while she still allowed him to.</p><p>"What... what do we need to talk about?" Kakashi spoke softly, voice monotone.</p><p>Hinowei gripped her hand into a fist and placed it over her chest, head still down as she couldn't meet his gaze. She could feel her body shaking, could feel all the fear inside of her screaming in her head to shut up and take what she can get, could feel her uncertainty practically choking her words out of her throat. Aside from all of that, she still felt that small blooming feeling coming to the surface, the feeling she'd slowly been welcoming and trying to understand. The feeling had been growing larger and larger until she was finally forced to accept it, forced to take it as her own, whether she really believed she deserved to or not.</p><p>"You need t-to know..." She lifted her head and finally met his gaze, doe eyes catching his full attention. "Kakashi... I... I love you..."</p><p>It felt like a kick in the chest, a slap in the face, like someone had their hand around his throat and intended to cut off his air until his mind was gone. He'd heard those words before, as well. They'd slipped from the mouths of women a few times, always in the throws of passion, and always resulting in the loss of his desire to continue. That's when he'd leave and never return, avoiding anything to do with the person from there on, no matter how many times they'd hunt him down and call him heartless for doing so. This time, however, was different.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed Hinowei without even thinking and pushed her back against the trunk of the tree they were in, his mouth crashing onto hers. The kiss was passionate instantly, not allowing them even the slightest second to breath. She cried out into the kiss, but he barely had the mind to notice as his hands worked quickly, pulling down her bandeau to release her beautiful breasts for him. He gripped them both roughly, earning him a soft throaty moan from the butterfly. Her nipples were in his fingers before she could register what was even happening, and she felt a familiar tugging sensation that made her knees go weak.</p><p>He pushed one leg between her thighs and spread them apart forcefully, pressing his knee against her most sensitive region. Hinowei responded beautifully, <em>as usual</em>, he thought, grinding against him instinctively. While he didn't want to let go of her pert breasts, appreciating the sounds she made when he teased her nipples, Kakashi had more important needs to fulfill. He moved his hands down to her waist quickly, unable to tease her with slow movements for once, and pulled down her pants and panties in one swift tug. She shuddered as his fingers found her wet pussy, and pressed herself into his touch. When he finally pulled away from her mouth, allowing Hinowei to pant and gasp for breath, she watched in aww as he pulled his fingers from her dripping heat and licked them slowly, always keeping his gazed on her.</p><p>Her taste drove him even crazier, and Kakashi leapt into the insanity without a second thought. He opened his pants and pulled them down a little along with his underwear, releasing his aching cock. Still keeping their eyes locked together, he lifted her leg up with his hand on her thigh and rested her ankle against his shoulder, causing Hinowei to stand on her tip toes with the other foot. Without a word, he slammed into her, shuddering as he felt her pussy grip him tightly. The butterfly threw her head back and moaned loudly, the sound urging him further. Unable to hold back, he pulled out and thrust into her again, hard and fast.</p><p>Over the weeks they'd been apart, he'd been thinking of this feeling exactly, the feeling of her wet pussy tightening around him, and now he couldn't help but get lost in it. He fucked her shamelessly, unconcerned for anything other than that feeling. Hinowei was more than delighted to take everything he gave, gripping around his neck with her arms and meeting his thrusts the best she could. Even so early in the morning, she logically knew there was still a possibility that someone could stumble upon them in the training field, but that logic was replaced entirely by the need to be together. Feeling himself getting close, Kakashi lifted her off of her one foot with his hands on her ass to allow himself a better angle for deeper thrusts. As Hinowei had full trust in Kakashi, she never even feared that he might drop her or slip in any way, only let herself get lost in the feeling of him inside of her.</p><p>"Kakashi.. oh please... please..." She didn't even know what she was begging for, but begging seemed to be the only correct thing to do in that moment as her head swam with more thoughts than she could properly comprehend.</p><p>As he thrust into her for the final time, Kakashi bit down on Hinowei's shoulder hard, drawing blood. She screamed, not just from the pain of his teeth in her flesh, but from the pleasure of his cum filling her entirely. She could feel his cock pulsing with each squirt of his hot sticky cum inside of her, while he groaned through the entirety of his climax. When he finally came down from the high of orgasm, panting and dripping in sweat, Kakashi lifted his head to look at her face. She was smiling, a look of pure bliss, and that's when reality came back like a kunai to the heart.</p><p>Just as quick as he'd entered her, he pulled out and stepped away from her before adjusting his clothes. Hinowei's blissful expression seemed to fade then, replaced by confusion. His movements were rushed and his hands were shaking, he wasn't looking at her and his expression didn't look like he'd just had passionate sex with the woman who loved him. Instead he seemed afraid. How Hatake Kakashi could be afraid she didn't know, but that look of terror was something she'd seen before and couldn't miss.</p><p>She rushed to cover herself as well, feeling a bit of shame for being so naked out in the open while he seemed to want anything but that. As she pulled her clothes back to their correct places, she kept her eyes on Kakashi, hoping any second now he'd look up at her with that smiling face and assure her everything was alright. Unfortunately, that never came as he couldn't find the strength to look at her, couldn't look in those eyes. Those deep blue eyes were a weakness of his that he couldn't afford to fall into at that moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." He spoke the words under his breath, voice trembling, then leapt from the tree they were in and started to walk away at a quick pace.</p><p>After regaining some of her senses, Hinowei followed after him quickly, leaping from the tree and rushing to catch up. "Kakashi, wait!" She reached out for him but wasn't able to touch him as he moved too quick.</p><p>Kakashi never turned to look at her as he forced the most painful words he'd ever spoke out of his mouth. "I'm sorry but... I can't... return... your feelings.. I'm sorry." With that he was gone, barely a swirl of leaves left behind in his place.</p><p>Confused and in more pain than she ever imagined possible, Hinowei ran with no destination in mind, tears streaming down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may not have noticed, but Hinowei never orgasmed this time. That's a first. Kakashi has always made sure that Hinowei was able to reach climax, it matters a lot to him actually, but in that moment nothing mattered to him. Here you can see he's a runner, running away whenever things are too serious for him because he can't handle the idea of losing any more people. I've always believed this because he's never gotten close to anyone aside from his students, but even then it's always felt like there was a wall keeping them out as well. Hinowei broke that wall, unintentionally, but now Kakashi is trying desperately to repair it. It's not going to go well.</p><p>I know this chapter may have been hard to take, it was a little hard to write, but I hope no one is too upset. The sex scene is also not a favorite of mine, it's a little rough and rushed because that's how Kakashi was, he was sort of lost in her words and couldn't really perform the best. We all know he's better than this, so give the guy some slack lol. </p><p>Let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Taste of Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is the longest I've written for this story! A lot goes on and I hope it's well received.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING - attempted sexual assault, it's right at the end and you'll know when to stop reading if this is something you can't handle. Also a small mention of self harm while training... please be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world passed by in flashes, colors blurred together like an abstract painting, and the sounds around her never reached her ears. All she could hear was the choking sobs forced from her throat, the noise loud and solid as though one could hold it in their hands. It was too early in the morning for many people to be out on the streets, so she'd been able to avoid running into other bodies entirely by chance. Some people called out as she passed, concerned or irritated, but she couldn't hear or see them at all. She would have kept going, kept running until all the breath had left her body, had it not been for the strong hands that finally grasped her shoulders and forced her to slide into a stop, causing dust to kick up around them.</p><p>Gasping for breath, sobs still breaking free from her mouth, Hinowei opened her eyes to see why she'd been stopped. Her vision was still blurry, tear filled eyes trying harder to focus, but she was able to make out the uniformed bodies of her fellow shinobi. Their voices were muffled as they spoke to her and she could hardly understand them, but she nodded to them as though to say she was alright so they'd leave her alone. The two men glanced at each other, confused, and never removed their hands from her shoulders. The sight of a kunoichi dashing through the village wasn't odd per say, but it had caught the attention of some guards as she wasn't in uniform and she was making the most wretched sound while she ran. Being cautious, the two men thought it best to check if she was dying, she certainly sounded like it, but found only a heartbroken woman with puffy eyes and a tear stained face.</p><p>Still being cautious, they escorted her to the hospital. There had been reports of shinobi and kunoichi ending up with mental illnesses due to their time on the front lines, small things causing these individuals to revert back to their time in battle and end up hurting others and themselves. Without knowing why the woman was so upset, they truly believed it was best to be as cautious as possible. Hinowei didn't fight them, walking at their slow and easy pace in a sort of daze. There wasn't any fight in her to be had, she was weak and empty inside, her energy spent releasing the anguish she felt. Silently, she wondered if she even had the right to be upset like this, even now questioning if she was deserving of anguish like she'd wondered before is she had the right to feel love for him. No matter if her feelings were real, she wasn't sure if they were justified.</p><p>Kyo had been the first to catch sight of the Stumbling Butterfly and the two guards at her sides, taking note of Hinowei's face immediately and rushing to her aid. Just by the look in her eye, the medic had a sneaking suspicion what had brought her friend here and went into protective mode instantly. She slapped on a smile and put her arms around Hinowei, pulling her behind herself while keeping a firm hold on the woman as she spoke to the two guards. Rumors were sure to start flying around the village in ninja circles, but Kyo hoped to silence those before they could get too far. She assured the men she'd take good care of her friend, whispering that she was having family troubles and simply needed a shoulder to cry on, while also batting her eyelashes and suggesting this stay between them. Both men were stunned into a practical stupor, falling for the older woman's flirtatious gaze hook, line, and sinker. They both stumbled over their words, grinning stupidly and backing away, faces beet red, and assured they had full confidence in her abilities to handle the situation so there was no need to report it.</p><p>With that out of the way. Kyo gave a heavy sigh and ushered Hinowei into an exam room where they could be alone to talk. The butterfly offered no resistance, unable to find the strength to, and sat in a cold chair while her friend locked the door to the room, staring at the tiled floor. Kyo took the seat next Hinowei and placed a comforting hand on her arm while her concern displayed on her features.</p><p>"Hinowei-chan... can you talk to me? Do you want to?" Kyo asked, not wanting to push the younger woman but needed to be sure she understood that someone was here for her to listen if she wanted that.</p><p>Pale shouldered lifted slowly in a weak shrug, but her eyes never rose from the floor. "I... don't kn-know... if I-I can..."</p><p>The medic-nin frowned, gripping Hinowei's arm a little tighter, and thought. After a moment, an idea came to mind, and she moved her hand to clutch her friends dainty fingers gently. She spoke softly, to ensure the calm in the room remained. "Then, how about this? I'll guess what's going on... and you squeeze my hand whenever I say something right. That way you don't have to talk until you're ready."</p><p>Hinowei pondered this idea for a moment, then nodded her head gently, her lilac ponytail shifting against her back. With a renewed motivation that they were getting somewhere, Kyo smiled gently and adjusted in her seat. She thought for a moment, trying to come up with the easiest questions to start this out with.</p><p>"Something happened... with your man troubles." The medic stated simply, waiting for a response. When she felt the gentle pressure of Hinowei's fingers gripping her own, she continued. "He... hurt you." Another squeeze and Kyo sucked in a deep breath. "Physically?" Nothing. She thought for a moment, knowing there was only one other option to hurt other than physical, she decided instead to find out why he hurt the poor butterfly. "You saw him... with someone else." Nothing. Realization struck her and Kyo closed her eyes as she forced the words out of her mouth softly. "He... rejected you..."</p><p>There were softly sobs now filling the silence of the room as Kyo felt her friend clutch her fingers tightly, never releasing them. Though to some a simple rejection was nothing, just a part of dating or playing the game, but she understood this was the first time Hinowei had had actual feelings for someone. This was her first heartbreak. She wrapped her free arm around her friend and held her against her full chest, holding her tight while offering soft words of comfort. Nothing was worse than the first heartbreak, that she remembered from her own youth, and she'd never make Hinowei feel less than for the pain she was in even if some would consider her 'dramatic' about it. Kyo knew much better than that.</p><p>Once the tears stopped again, Hinowei sniffling softly, she opened her mouth to try to explain, her voice cracking. "H-He didn't j-just... reject me... h-he fucked m-me, Kyo.."</p><p>Confusion and anger building up quickly, the medic-nin pulled away from her friend to take a good look at her face. "Fucked you? Like... after or...?"</p><p>Hinowei met her gaze, eyes still puffy and lip trembling. "I told h-him... and he... we had sex... th-then he left. I chased him, but he j-just said he... d-d-didn't feel the s-same and... left."</p><p>Kyo's face scrunched up into pure rage. "Bastard." Then her gaze softened as she took her friend into her arms once again. "That... bastard..."</p><p>After a few more minutes of Kyo cursing the man and Hinowei relaxing in her friend's embrace, the butterfly found the strength to fill her in on the details, including who the aforementioned 'bastard' actually was. At this point she couldn't care less about protecting her former captain's identity, confirming Kyo's previous assumptions on who he was. She wasn't surprised, knowing that there had to be something going on between the Stumbling Butterfly and Copy Ninja from the moment they'd showed up in her exam room. What surprised her the most was what that man was actually capable of. Sure, she'd heard the rumors of his behavior, leaving lovers without so much as a brisk goodbye, avoiding the women who had the gall to catch feelings for him, and ensuring everyone knew his intentions would always be purely physical. This was different, however, as according to Hinowei he'd never treated her with such carelessness until today, and this had been going on for 5 months.</p><p>When was the last time Hatake Kakashi had actually continued to see a single woman for more than a month? Kyo couldn't find an answer in her vast knowledge of village gossip. The entire situation had her questioning everything she thought she knew about that man. He was a jerk, that had been proven, but could a jerk like that really warm the heart of the Stumbling Butterfly? How had he been able to find his way into Hinowei's bed for 5 months and end up with her heart in the end? He couldn't be that good in bed, could he?</p><p>"Bastard..." Kyo cursed again, balling her hand into a fist as she imaged the things she'd do to him if only she had the chance.</p><hr/><p>The noises in the bar were easy to ignore, clinking glasses and quiet voices, the occasional burst of laughter or clap of hands. It wasn't perfect, that he was sure, but it wasn't the worst. It was familiar. Kakashi tipped back his drink quickly, his mask moving down and up too fast for anyone to even notice, then slammed the glass on the wooden bar. Alerted by the sound, the bar tended looked to him, catching the shinobi's gaze and his gesturing nod, then reached for a bottle of liquor to refill the empty glass. After all the years he'd seen the masked shinobi in here, he'd been able to discern his wordless requests with ease, earning hefty tips in thanks for not requiring that the man speak.</p><p>He was absolute trash, Kakashi knew that, but never before had he done something so horrible that he felt trash wasn't even the correct description anymore. There were plenty of women who could provide evidence that he was trash, he was a player, he was a heartbreaker, he was that fuck-em and leave-em kind of guy, but it didn't bother him like this did. One woman, one doe eyed gaze so full of hurt, had made him feel worse than all of the others combined. Now he was forced to sit with himself, sit with the memory of <em>everything</em>, while knowing he deserved to feel this bad if not worse. Only alcohol could sooth any of it, quiet the thoughts that continued to plague him, but it couldn't get rid of it all.</p><p>The sound of her voice whispering to him right after they made love, soft and gentle and weak from their gloriously exhausting activities. She'd first ask if he needed anything, if he wanted anything, if he was alright, like that was the first thing that came to her mind when she'd come down from her post orgasmic high. Never mind that she often took the brunt of it when they had sex, his dominant tendencies often times leaving marks on her delicate skin. She'd never complain, only take it all as a part of being with him and appreciating that for what it was.</p><p>The concern in her voice, always laced into the questions she did and didn't ask. She somehow always knew what he was willing to share and what he wasn't, but her concern for him never left her tone whether she was asking if he was in pain or if he wanted another bowl of food or if he'd finished the last book she'd suggested, even in the simple 'ok's and 'alright's she'd mutter when he wasn't too keen on sharing. It was always there, welcoming him into her life and into the safety she could offer him with the simplicity of a world away from his own darkness. Even when he got the sense that she was holding things back, curiosities, she only showed him her concern, and backed away from anything too serious without the slightest hesitation.</p><p>Nothing could erase that voice from his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Still, Kakashi threw back another full glass, focusing on the burning in his throat and the haze going over his mind. He'd try, try, and try, until there was nothing but her voice... or nothing at all, whichever hurt less.</p><hr/><p>Three weeks passed and Hinowei worked, training every day between missions. She bloodied up her knuckles, breaking a few fingers when she wasn't careful, as she worked against a training post. When her fists couldn't take it anymore, she'd kick the training post until there were deep bruises on her knees, feet, and ankles. At the end of the day she'd always end up in Kyo's office, receiving treatment for the worst of it. Really she just wanted her broken bones healed so she could continue the next day, but the medic would scold her for being so rough with her body and heal the rest of her wounds.</p><p>It was all worth it to the butterfly, she needed the distraction and it's not like she wasn't accustom to pain anyway. This type of pain she was able to embrace, this pain she could control, this pain was hers alone. She also knew pain was a brilliant teacher, her body having learned many lessons with pain as an instructor over the years. She knew that if she used that pain instead of letting it use her, she would be better for it, so that's what she intended to do. Even teammates on missions had noticed the change in her, she was reckless with herself but quick to defend those around her even if it got her hurt. She wasn't getting hurt because she was messing up or 'stumbling', on the contrary, she was getting hurt because she was taking everything head on and succeeding for it. The embarrassing title of Stumbling Butterfly hadn't been tossed her way in ridicule in a while.</p><p>"Hinowei-chan!"</p><p>Her head spun around quickly at the sound of her name, and she released a sigh when she caught site of who had called to her. Hinowei turned from her training post and wiped the back of her hand against her sweat covered forehead, forcing a nervous smile to her face for her childhood teammate.</p><p>"Osamu..."</p><p>He stood with his hands on his hips, grinning brightly at the sight of her. "I'd heard you'd been working hard out here, pretty much beating yourself up like a ripe genin almost every day."</p><p>Hinowei shrugged, uninterested in what others were saying about her. "Why'd you come out here?"</p><p>"To find you, of course!" He declared, strutting towards her and stopping just a foot in front of her. He leaned forward slightly, getting close to her face. "You've been working yourself too hard, Hinowei-chan."</p><p>She raised an eye brow, crossing her hands over her chest. "What about it?"</p><p>He released a jovial laugh and threw an arm over her shoulder, grinning brightly still even as the sound faded. "I'm here to get you to let loose a little, come have a drink with me."</p><p>There was a tug at her heart from the look on his face, the joy he showed to see her and the desperation he seemed to have for getting her to come with him. This was Osamu, her former teammate and friend, someone who once cared for her and even now... she knew a part of his still did. While Hinowei didn't feel too comfortable getting too close to him now, her wounds still rather raw and her heart still needing repair, she felt she had the strength to guide him away from any thoughts she wasn't prepared to handle just yet if it came to that. After all, she'd broken his heart once, now she understood that pain, and if he still wanted to be her friend then he was a better person than she.</p><p>Hinowei nodded to the man, putting effort into releasing the tension from her shoulders. "Alright, Osamu, I'll go with you. Just... w-we know this is drinks between friends though, right?" A pained expression flashed across her face and she turned away from his gaze. "I just need... friends right now. I can't handle much else."</p><p>Though he picked up on her words and the expression she was trying to hide, he made no mention of it and only continued to smile in a friendly way. "I get it, Hinowei-chan, I'm just here as your friend who wants you to take it easy for a little while."</p><p>Still in her training clothes, tight black pants and a loose purple t-shirt cropped just above her navel, Hinowei followed Osamu as he lead her to a familiar bar. He spoke the entire way, talking about missions he'd been on recently and how he was sure he'd be getting promoted to jonin in no time. His endless chattering didn't bother Hinowei, it actually gave her a sense of peace as it reminded her of her childhood with Osamu. He had always been a talker, rattling on and on while she and their other teammate would sit and listen quietly. Tozen had been the more reserved type, the complete opposite to Osamu. If he spoke it was with meaning, always, as he never just 'chattered'. Hinowei smiled sadly, wondering silently what had happened to the boy in all these years.</p><p>Once entering the bar, Osamu sat Hinowei at a table near the back before running off to get them some drinks. The butterfly fidgeted slightly, glancing around her. This had been the bar Osamu had take her to the first time, the bar <em>he </em>had found them in. She looked at all the shinobi she could see, trying to check for any distinguishing features of her former captain such as his ever present mask or his head of tousled silvery grey hair. A small sigh escaped her lips as she was unable to find him, but there was still a little tension in her shoulders and she couldn't help the occasional glancing about just in case she missed someone in her earlier checks. Seeing him now would be far too much for her to handle.</p><p>Osamu returned, drinks in hand, with that ever present bright grin still plastered across his face. He set the drinks down and took the chair across from her, pulling it up close to the table and leaning forward so there was still little distance between them. Though she was slightly uncomfortable with his closeness, Hinowei made no move to put space between them as a show of faith for her friend on her part. She was sure he could be trusted to do as she asked, keep this between friends. He'd always been one to invade the personal space of others anyway, it's not like she wasn't familiar with his behavior and he'd even been that way with Tozen. She took the drink up with a soft smile and nod of thanks, and sipped at it slowly. Vodka, her favorite, and some sort of sweet soda she couldn't distinguish.</p><p>"So, what put the fire in your ass to train like you've been?" Osamu asked, also sipping on his drink as he gazed at her curiously.</p><p>Hinowei shrugged, looking off to the side as she was afraid her eyes would betray her hidden emotions. "Why would there need to be a reason other than self improvement?"</p><p>He chuckled softly, placing a hand on her arm. "Come on, Hinowei-chan. You train hard but not like this." His fingers slid down to her red and beaten knuckles, stroking gently across the wounded flesh. "Not just to hurt yourself..."</p><p>She shook her head, feeling the shame creep up her throat. "I-It's not-"</p><p>"Hinowei." He gripped her hand tightly then, voice stern as he spoke her name. This caused her to finally lift her head and meet his eyes, seeing all the serious concern there. "Don't lie to me. Don't do it... not after everything we've been through."</p><p>The silence between them was long and heavy, but their strong gazes never faltered. Osamu was searching for something in her eyes, looking for answers maybe. Hinowei wasn't sure, but she didn't feel like she could look away from her old teammate as he stared so intently. She'd decided she'd let him search, let him look into the deep blue of her eyes if he thought he'd be able to find something there. In her mind, there was nothing to find, but that didn't mean she'd make him stop looking.</p><p>"He did something to you, didn't he?"</p><p>Hinowei was taken aback by his words and the shocking accuracy of them, finally looking away from his unrelenting gaze. "Who..?</p><p>"You know who, Hinowei-chan... the one who dragged you out of here last time. Hatake Kakashi." Osamu's words dripped with distain when he was forced to say the man's name, the man who took her away...</p><p>She sighed, giving into his prodding as it was clear he was irritated and wasn't going to leave the subject alone. "N-Nothing serious, Osamu, he just rej-j-jected me." The words still hurt to say out loud, but it was a hurt she'd gotten used to and she wasn't going to let it keep her from talking. That hurt wasn't going to control her.</p><p>His grip on her hand seemed to loosen up then, and when Hinowei turned back to check his expression, she felt herself soften at his concern. There were years of pain and understanding there, years of acknowledgment. All he showed her were feelings he had due to her, due to her own rejection of him, so she couldn't find it inside of her to be frustrated by his pushiness or lack of delicacy. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then opened them with a weak smile gracing her features. Patting his hand with the one he wasn't grasping, she tried to ease the hurt in any way she could.</p><p>"Please don't be concerned about m-me." A sadness found it's way to her words without her permission, but she felt her voice shake. "It's n-not as though... we were... a-anything... to each other."</p><p>Something flashed across Osamu's eyes then, but only for a moment, so Hinowei put it out of her brain. The rest of the day, they continued to sip drinks and talk about more casual topics than their love lives. Osamu was still sure he'd be making jonin soon, and asked that she keep her ears open to hear when he did so they could properly celebrate. Though Hinowei offered him encouragement, she couldn't promise she'd be listening to any ninja gossip as it wasn't really her scene. He took this well, suggesting that they meet up regularly instead so that they could keep each other updated on their lives and wouldn't need gossip. There was no reason for her to argue with that, so she smiled and nodded her agreement.</p><p>"And we hadn't even fin-finished the mission!" Osamu exclaimed, laughing loudly and gripping Hinowei's shoulder as they reminisced about the days of their youth. "Oh ma-an, do you remember that?"</p><p>Smiling at the memory, Hinowei nodded and listened to her old friend laugh. She glanced over at the clock on the wall above the bar, taking note that they'd been in there for hours and it was getting close to dinner time. It was about time she headed home, if not just for herself but also to take care of Twila who was sure to be waiting for her dinner. There would be no issues for her to get home, she'd only had two drinks and she'd sipped them slowly, barely feeling the affects of the alcohol at this point. Osamu, on the other hand, she was worried about. He'd had quite a few more drinks than her, more that a few really... as the bartender would deliver him a new drink every time he'd run out of the last one. She'd thought it odd at first, but figured it was because he'd been here before and they must be familiar with each other.</p><p>Still, she could tell he was in no shape to get home on his own like this.</p><p>"Osamu," she started, gently removing his hand from her shoulder, "it's been good to talk with you and we should do it again, but I do need to be heading home. You should be as well..."</p><p>He quickly downed his drink then gave her a glance, grinning. "Aww Hinowei-chan... always loo-looking out for me..."</p><p>She smiled gently and stood. "Yeah, that's me... Now stand up, let's get you home."</p><p>With a little effort, Hinowei pulled Osamu out of his chair and put his arm around her shoulder, holding him close to her by his waist. He stumbled a little, but he was still able to hold himself up rather well, so she didn't have to work too hard. He loudly offered goodbyes to the bartender and the patrons of the bar, many she was sure he didn't know personally, then she ushered him out the door. Osamu gave directions to his apartment as best he could, offering the address and a few land marks, but she was still able to make it there without much trouble. He still talked to her the entire way, the endless chattering reminded her of why she had to get him home.</p><p>Once they reached his door, he had Hinowei reach into his pocket to fish out the keys and open the door. She did, slightly begrudgingly, but gave a sigh of relief as the door swung open. She lead him inside and tried to make it to his couch to set him down, but Osamu tripped on his own feet and made them topple down to the ground. While he seemed to think it was hilarious, letting out a boisterous laugh, Hinowei found her patience for his antics waning. As she tried to rise from on top of him, he surprised her by gripping his arms around her waist and holding her there.</p><p>"Ca-ome on Hinowei-ch-chan..." He slurred, lifting his head to get close to her face. "Just stay heere..."</p><p>Trying to be gentle with her old teammate as he was clearly too drunk to know what he was doing, she patted his shoulder softly and gave a weak smile while still attempting to pull away. "I can't stay, Osamu... I have to go home. I told you before, Twila needs dinner."</p><p>He scoffed, his drunken induced glee sliding from his features and getting replaced with irritation. "You're moore worried ab-about your... damn cat?" With a sudden burst of strength, he rolled them over so he was on top of her, still gripping her tightly around the waist but now he was pressing his face into her chest. "You can st-stay... take care off me..."</p><p>She shuddered at the way he touched her as no one had touched her there since...</p><p>Now Hinowei's patience with his drunken idiocy was shot, but she still tried to be easy as she didn't want to hurt him. She pushed on his shoulders, a little rougher than before, and grit her teeth. "This isn't funny, l-let go Osamu."</p><p>"No!" He yelled, muffled slightly as his face was still buried in her bust. "You-You owe m-me!" He then lifted his head and glared at her harshly, pressing his body against her. "You kn-knew, Hinooowei... you knew... and you st-still left like it m-meant... like I-I meant nothin' to y-you..."</p><p>Hinowei stared up at the pained expression of her old teammate, heart aching slightly for him, but as he started to grind his crotch into hers she felt all of her sympathy for him leaving her body, disgust replacing every last bit. Finally fed up entirely, she kneed him in the balls, felt his grip loosen from the pain, and flipped him over her head with her feet on his stomach. At the speed of any well trained kunoichi, she leapt to the floor and went into a fighting stance, only relaxing slightly as she saw he was doubled over in pain with his hand on his crotch.</p><p>Strutting over to him, Hinowei placed a foot on his chest, pushing him down hard, and glared down at him. He met her eyes, a mix of anger and fear in those bright green eyes she once thought were beautiful. "You <em>ever </em>touch me again... and I <em>will </em>kill you."</p><p>With those final words, she ran out of the apartment, breathing heavy and fighting back tears as she searched for the safety of her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My thoughts...<br/>-Kyo is best girl friend and I wanna bury my face in her bosom and cry. Also, that bastard!<br/>-Kakashi is a complicated character, especially in my story... and I wasn't sure about writing his struggle but I'm glad I did. He's not evil... he hurts like any other human.<br/>-Hinowei hurts herself... with training as the cover. I hope that's understood. Hurting one's self is not just about pain or cutting... it's about controlling something in your life. As someone who has suffered with self harm since I was 12... I know it's not just about razor blades to wrists and no one should be made to feel bad for their emotions no matter what they are. Self harm over a heartbreak may seem like weak or stupid to some, but heartbreak is a strong emotion and that is valid. Please, please, please give Hinowei your empathy in this.<br/>-Osamu is a disgusting drunk ass, 'nuff said.</p><p>Please let me know what you think! It really means the world to me! :) If anything in this chapter hit close to home... please don't be afraid to talk to me about it if you're comfortable with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Their First Words Since Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little late for Valentine's Day but I still have a little gift at the end of the chapter. ❤️ Now this chapter is still a little angsty, gotta have the angst, but there is a little sweetness there and a tiny smut moment. :) Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This would be the last time...</em>
</p><p>He thought the words over and over again, digging his nails into the palms of his hands as a painful reminder to follow his mental instructions. This would be the last time. Just as the time before, and the time before that. He didn't need this, didn't want this, and he could stop whenever he chose. That's what he tried to keep reminding himself, even when the aching in his chest tried to tell him different. This was just a phase, he'd stop when-</p><p>
  <em>There she is.</em>
</p><p>His thought instantly stopped at the site of her. Kakashi watched, breath held, forcing his body to hold his position in the tree above the training field. She'd been here a lot, and so had he. As usual, she started with stretches, raising her hands above her head to work out the stiffness in her arms and shoulders, lifting her loose shirt a little with the movement. He finally released his breath in a sigh, catching the site of the underside of her soft breasts for just a moment. How it seemed she could care less if others saw her beautiful body, Kakashi couldn't understand, but in a way he was thankful for it even if he wouldn't voice that. He reached down below his waist, knowing he'd need to tend to a stiffness of his own before long.</p><p>Hinowei placed her hands on her hips and twisted at the waist, groaning from the way her tired body protested, but continued none the less. With a deep breath, she spread her legs apart and slowly made her way down in to a split, caring not for the dirt that dusted her bare thighs in her workout shorts. Once in the spits, she turned her waist to lean forward and place her forehead against one of her legs, holding the position as long as she could, before repeating the stretch with the other leg. Then she jumped up and pulled one of her legs behind her with her hand on her ankle, bending it at the knee. Again, she repeated this stretch with the other leg.</p><p>With each stretch she did, Kakashi was given a new site to lose his mind in. The way she'd spread her legs, the look of her bare inner thighs, and the round shape of her ass, it all had him throbbing in his pants until he wasn't able to contain himself any longer. Not even thinking about it, even trying to pretend that wasn't why he was here to begin with, Kakashi released his aching cock from his pants and began stroking it at an slow pace. When she bent over to touch her toes, he could see himself behind her, holding her hair in his hand as he buried himself inside of her warmth. His mind even brought forth the memory of her sounds and could manifest the false sensation of her tight pussy gripped around him. Though it wasn't real, it was enough, just enough to keep him from dashing aside all of his sense and beg her for forgiveness, beg her to let him love her again. For now, at least.</p><p>The butterfly started doing jumping jacks, breathing hard as her face reddened from the fatigue. Kakashi bit his lip, hard, keeping from releasing sounds he knew she'd be able to hear due to his close proximity. Her humble yet perky breasts bounced with each jump, as did her beautifully full ass. His strokes were quick now, his grip around his throbbing cock so tight but still a weak substitute for what he really wanted. The heat wasn't the same, the wetness wasn't the same, and the calluses on his hand were a painful reminder that he would never be able to replicate the feel of her silky insides. <em>Even her tongue would be better. </em>And he had to gasp at the thought, eyeing her as she opened her mouth wide to release a long and deep breath as though she could tell where his mind was. If only he could bury himself in that hot mouth again... if only...</p><p>White hot cum filled his hand, finally. Kakashi eyed the substance, breathing hard through his nose as he came down from his orgasm. Once his breathing had returned to normal, he gripped that hand into a fist, feeling his cum spread in his palm and between his fingers. With one final glance at the butterfly, taking note that she'd started her taijutsu training by beating into a training post, Kakashi slammed his filthy fist into the trunk of the tree in which he stood. The thunk of his punch was soft enough that it wouldn't disturb anyone near, but he silently wondered if she'd still catch him and imagined what that would be like. Again, he slammed his fist into the tree truck, again, and again. He glared at the fist, watching as the blood from his cut up knuckles dripped down between his fingers and mixed with his still warm cum.</p><p>
  <em>Scum.</em>
</p><p>The thought ran through his mind over and over again as he ran from the training field, angry at himself and the disgusting thing he'd been doing. This would be the last time, he promised himself. He knew, however, that the promise had been made and broken before... and thus it most likely would be again.</p><p>
  <em>You're absolute scum.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hands buried in his pockets and a bored expression on his face as he walked through the Hokage tower, Kakashi slowly made his way to The Fifth's office to request a new mission. With too much time on his hands he tends to do things he later regrets, and he'd rather busy himself with work. Just as he reaches her office door, he notices that it's cracked open slightly and there are quite a few voices inside, a few of them angry. Giving into his nosiness, he stops before knocking at the door to listen to the ruckus inside. He recognizes a few of the voices, fellow ninja, but there is one that sounds very familiar even though he can't place it. The only thing that makes him think it's important is the aching in his chest at the sound.</p><p>"She's probably dead by now! She was stupid and reckless, why should others put their lives in danger to reward her with rescue?"</p><p>"She saved your ass, that's why! If not for Hinowei, you would have been the one captured! Take responsibility!"</p><p>The mention of the Stumbling Butterfly catches Kakashi's attention quickly, bringing the memory of the voice who spoke of her to the front of his mind. It's the man he'd found her with in the bar that one time, her old teammate... Osamu was his name, if he remembered correctly. No longer caring for the delicacy of protocol, Kakashi pushed the door open and rushed into the Hokage's office, searching around the room for whomever had the most information.</p><p>"Hinowei. Where is she?" He asked, eyeing Tsunade sharply.</p><p>The Fifth eyed him back just as sharply, her chin sitting on top of her hands while her elbows sat on her desk. "Captured. What concern is it of yours?"</p><p>"Send me. I'll get her back." Kakashi said quickly, stepping up closer to her desk and ignoring her question. There was a scoff and a dark laugh from one of the other people in the room and Kakashi turned his eyes to the sound, glaring at Osamu. "You have something to say?"</p><p>Osamu returned the older man's glare, marching up to him and getting in his face. "You? You want to rescue her? You're the reason she's in so much pain that she doesn't even care for her own life! I'll go get her, I actually love her, unlike you!"</p><p>His words hurt Kakashi but no one would have noticed as his expression and posture never changed, his stern glare still set on Osamu. He waited a moment, only a moment, to gather his strength to retort. "You really think you're more suited to save her? Between the two of us?" His tone was harsh as he laid into the chunin.</p><p>"Well I- that's not what I-" Osamu stuttered, face heated with embarrassment and shame.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't think so." Kakashi then shoved his finger into the younger man's chest. "If you really love her like you say, then you'll get the hell out of my way so I can bring her home <em>alive</em>."</p><p>Silence filled the Hokage's office for a few minutes, everyone's focus on the feuding pair in the center of it all. All attention returned to The Fifth when she slapped her hand down on her desk, the sound breaking up the confrontation with ease. "That's enough. I've made my decision." She eyed each person in the room carefully until her gaze landed on the copy nin. "Kakashi will go get Hinowei. Tracking <em>is</em> his specialty, after all."</p><p>Kakashi nodded to her, appreciating her quick decision. "Yes, Lady Hokage."</p><p>Tsunade pointed to Hinowei's mission team and glared at them sternly. "You're all going to tell Kakashi what the hell happened out there. I don't care if it makes you look bad, we already know you're trash for leaving her out there anyway. If you want any kind of redemption, you'll give him every piece of information you have to ensure he's able to bring her back. Understood?"</p><p>All three members of the team nodded and bowed in unison, shame filling them from her words. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"And you," Tsunade pointed to Osamu, glare still hard. "Get the hell out of my office. You reek of booze and your attitude is no better. I'm finished with you."</p><p>While he still wanted to argue, Osamu knew better than to defy his Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He turned to stalk out of the room, throwing one last glare at the copy nin before his less than climactic exit.</p><hr/><p>It had been about a week since she'd be brought to this cavern she could only describe as 'hell adjacent', but she wasn't really sure about that as her sense of time had been skewed. Hinowei adjusted slightly when she woke, trying to find a less painful way to lay on the metal table she was strapped to. The metal was cold and hard against her bare skin, irritating the injuries she'd sustained before and after coming here. It was the straps that really hurt, however, as they were digging into her skin and the cuts she'd created from pulling at them. One strap on each wrist and ankle, forcing her limbs out around her, legs and arms spread.</p><p>Though she fought hard once she woke after being knocked out and captured, the straps had kept her from using her full might to escape as they were specially designed to drain Hinowei of her chakra. They kept her from fighting back when they stripped her, kept her from fighting back when they tortured her, trying to break her, and even when they cut off her hair. She felt tears prick at her eyes at the memory, noting how light her head felt without the long lilac locks to weigh her down as usual. They'd left her just a little at the back of her neck, but no longer, saying it was most valuable for it's length. For a while she wondered why they hadn't started cutting out her organs to sell as well, knowing they'd go for a pretty good price on the black market, but was horrified by the answer of her torturer.</p><p>"Your body will sell better in one piece. Call it a lasting investment."</p><p>The man who spent the most time with her was the one who'd assassinated their charge during the mission, a tall and lanky man with deep set brown eyes and slick black hair cut bluntly at his shoulders. He'd introduced himself to her as Hiroto, but she was sure that was just a lie. He'd taken a lot of interest in her, choosing to torture her on his own instead of with one of his comrades. Hinowei could still feel where he'd touched her, gently at first, as if feigning kindness, then rough. He'd mentioned that his methods to breaking her would be slow, providing pain with whips and other torture devices, until she was begging him for a gentler touch, a loving touch, which he would greedily provide.</p><p>Much to his dissatisfaction, she never begged. She didn't care what he did with her at this point, but she'd never beg him for anything, her stubbornness simply wouldn't allow her to. She knew he wanted her to beg him to fuck her as he was trying to make a whore out of her, teach her body how to want it so she'd readily sell herself for their profit. It wasn't going to happen though, she promised herself that. So between the beatings, between the torture, between the humiliation, she'd let her mind drift off to another place if only to maintain her sanity and will power. Her mind went back to the village, to her home, to her parents and friends. She saw their smiling faces, each of them calling to her, saying her name with the love she knew they felt. Though she couldn't feel their warm embrace, she could feel the warmth of their voices in her heart, and that was enough.</p><p>"Are you ready for today's events, little dove?" Hiroto said to her, grinning wide as he entered the part of the underground hideout they'd kept her in. "I'm especially excited about today, honestly."</p><p>Hinowei glared at him, the fight having not left her completely. "Choke on your own dick and die."</p><p>Hiroto laughed, a horrible sound Hinowei had become accustomed to. "Feisty today, little dove?" He grabbed a riding crop from a table full of his torture equipment and strutted to her. He placed the tip of the crop under her chin and grinned at her. "Filthy little mouth you have there, should we start with that?"</p><p>Without answering, she spit in his face, sneering. The man only laughed at this, wiping away her saliva with the back of his hand. "Mmm, trying to seduce me, little dove? How sweet of you, makes me want to give you my best. You hungry?"</p><p>Not waiting for her answer, Hiroto shoved the end of the crop into her mouth and pressed it down on her tongue, forcing her mouth to remain open. He hummed softly, a song she'd come to recognize, and started to drop shavings of soap into her mouth from high above her head. He'd learned to be careful about dealing with her mouth, not to get too close, as she'd bit at him a number of times. Once Hinowei was even able to catch one of his fingers in her mouth and break the skin down to the bone before he'd been able to free himself from her jaws.</p><p>"Eat that up, little dove, and clean your filthy little mouth, then I'll give you some real food." Hiroto instructed, that sickeningly sweet tone to his voice still. "Cabbage and lentil soup is on the menu today, rather good if you ask me."</p><p>Hinowei swallowed without chewing, having done this a few times now. She was able to ignore the taste for the most part and she knew she had a good chance of getting fed after, keeping her alive to fight another day. Just as Hiroto finished sprinkling in the last of the soap shavings, a loud crash was heard from another area of the cavern, pulling his attention away from his victim. Moving slowly, he grabbed a kunai from one of the drawers, and watched the entrance to the room carefully. Looking over his shoulder, Hinowei watched as well, fear and hope battling inside of her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Would they have sent someone..?</em>
</p><p>The thought only lingered for a moment when a large dark brown bulldog Hinowei instantly recognized as one of Kakashi's summons burst into the room, teeth bared, the summoner not far behind him. Bull leapt on top of Hiroto, knocking his kunai away and pinning him to the ground with his massive paws on the man's shoulders. Kakashi made quick work of eliminating him, tossing a kunai between Bull's legs and piercing Hiroto's throat deep. Once it was clear the man was dead, Bull moved from on top of him and sat down beside the metal table Hinowei was strapped to, waiting for further instruction.</p><p>Kakashi's gaze was hard as he took in Hinowei's position, but staying completely in mission mode, he cut through the thick straps on her limbs with a kunai to release her. Before Hinowei could even lift up her head, he took her into his arms and rushed out of the room. Engulfed in too many emotions to control, the majority being shock and confusion, she didn't even regain her senses until Kakashi had carried her out of the cavern completely and stopped in a forest nearby. Gently, he set her down on the ground with her back leaning against Bull then stripped out of his flak jacket and the shirt underneath, offering her the garment. With shaking fingers, she reached out and took his shirt only to hold it up against her bare chest, never meeting his eyes.</p><p>Uncertainty had caught up to him then as he looked at her, beaten and cut and bruised, naked except for his shirt he'd just given her, head down, and long hair chopped of to the back of her neck. Kakashi knew he wanted to hold her, to assure her she was safe now, that he'd never let this happen to her again, but he also knew he didn't have much right to. Even when he reached out to her and she didn't flinch away, he still stopped his hand. Inside he felt as though this was his fault as Osamu had said in the Hogake's office. He may not have abandoned her on the mission which lead to her capture, but he'd abandoned her just the same.</p><p>"I'll umm, treat your wounds if that's alright..." Kakashi said softly, trying again to reach for her.</p><p>He saw it coming before the loud smack rage throughout the forest. In her weakened state, Hinowei's movement wasn't nearly as quick as his reflexes and he could have avoided the slap she'd given his face, but he'd felt like he'd deserved it. She was looking at him then, an angry glare on her lovely face. Even as she looked at him as though she wished for his death, he still found himself taken in by her deep blue eyes. He'd missed those eyes.</p><p>"How dare you! Anyone else! You could have had Lady Tsunade send anyone else to get me!" Hinowei yelled out, tears starting to fill her eyes. "After what you did... how dare you!"</p><p>"You needed rescuing, Hinowei, and I'm the best one for it." Kakashi explained, though unsure if it was to her or to himself. He knew it was selfish to request the mission himself, to subject her to his care and attention as though nothing had changed between them, but he couldn't imagine not coming to her or letting anyone else save her.</p><p>Hinowei scoffed, tears now dripping down her cheeks. "The best one? You're the last person I'd want to save me..." Her eyes dipped down to the ground as her voice started to falter, then after a few moments she looked up at him with renewed strength and that ever present rage. "I would have rather crawled out of there on bloodied knees on my own than be rescued by <em>you!</em>"</p><p>The words were meant to hurt him, this Kakashi knew, and they did to a certain extent. This pain he wanted to experience, he wanted her to lash out at him and berate him for his behavior, he wanted anything she could give him. If this is what she had to give him, then this is what he would take, this is what he deserved. The copy nin sighed and leaned back on his knees, still keeping his eyes on her as he dug into his hip pouch for bandages and salve to ease her pain. Hinowei watched him, the rage still in her gaze, but now it was joined by a curiosity.</p><p>She didn't fight him when he reached out this time to tend to her wounds, simply watched him with her stern gaze. He was silent as he moved across her body slowly, taking note of every wound and covering it with salve and bandages if needed. Even when he went to her legs, Hinowei stretched the limbs out for his inspection and care. His touch was so familiar, comforting in it's own way, and even through the pain in her heart she couldn't deny him this... couldn't deny herself. Once all of her wounds had been cared for, Hinowei pulled his shirt over her body and slipped the neck hole down past her shoulders and to stop just above her breasts. She tied the sleeves around her chest and pulled the bottom of the shirt down so that it covered up her rear as much as possible. Her torso was much shorter than Kakashi's, with her small waist and all, so the shirt made do as a sort of dress for now.</p><p>"Do you want to rest before we go back?" Kakashi asked, voice soft as though he was testing the waters.</p><p>She shook her head, finally turning her stern gaze away from him. "I just... I want to be with my family..."</p><p>Kakashi nodded and stood. "I understand. Bull will carry you."</p><p>As instructed, the large bulldog stood once Hinowei had set herself on his back and ran following close behind his summoner. Through the trip, Hinowei watched Kakashi's back from her spot on Bull. He was still shirtless but he'd pulled his flak jacket back on without zipping it up and he still had a mask covering his face and neck. She noticed that he would glance back at them every once in a while, their eyes meeting for a fleeting second before he returned his attention to the road ahead. Too many emotions swam through her mind for Hinowei to understand them all, but she was able to pinpoint a few. Rage, hurt, fear, confusion... and that aching she'd come to understand since before the last time they'd spoke.</p><p>
  <em>I still love him...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The artwork of Kakashi and Hinowei is drawn by KimikoChan017 on DeviantArt, I commissioned her to make the drawing. I loved her drawing but I did edit it a little to suit Hinowei's proportions, so please take that into consideration. This is not a particular scene or anything, just something I thought of and wanted a drawing of. :) Figured it'd be a nice touch after all the drama and angst.</p><p>Since there were some more serious things going on in this chapter, I hope no one feels it was rushed. Honestly I suck at writing action but I don't much like reading it so I wasn't too keen on writing the scene where Hinowei gets captured, hopefully no one minds. Also the torture... I have a hard time reading torture scenes let alone writing them, so it's glossed over quite a bit. Would anyone have wished that I had included more detail in that regard? I'd really like to know.</p><p>Very Kakashi centric chapter, I think we needed some more of him honestly.</p><p>Can anyone guess why Hiroto called Hinowei little dove? Just wondering if anyone has a good guess because there is a reason I chose that.</p><p>Let me know what you think! I really appreciate it. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After running all day and most of the night, Kakashi and Bull needed to rest for a few hours to rebuild strength and continue the journey towards Konoha in the morning. The copy nin set up camp, a small fire to sleep by, and provided Hinowei with a sleeping bag and some food he'd sealed away into a scroll. Since Bull would need the rest as well, he also summoned three more of his hounds to watch over them while they slept. Settled into the sleeping bag on her side with a full stomach and a calmed mind, Hinowei watched silently as Kakashi gave instructions to his hounds before they disappeared into the forest to create a perimeter around their camp. Without the chakra absorbing straps, her chakra had started to build up on the trip and she was already feeling better physically, but mentally she still felt tired and weak.</p><p>With a sigh, Kakashi finally sat on the ground across from her with his arms resting across his raised knees, the only thing separating them was the fire. His one visible eye rested on Hinowei and she could see a cluster of emotions swimming in that dark gaze. He seemed to be thinking, just staring at her, as though he wasn't sure what to do now. He could sleep, sure, that's why they had stopped in the first place, but having her right there in front of him without the urgency of the mission weighing his mind down had Kakashi restless. He opened his mouth a few times, starting to speak, but sound never left his throat before he shut his mouth again. It took visible effort for him to find the strength to speak.</p><p>"I'm sorry... that I don't have any other clothes for you." He finally spoke, gaze still fixed upon her. He waited eagerly for her response, for anything from her, just her voice would be enough to sooth him to a calm.</p><p>Hinowei shrugged her shoulders, still meeting his gaze. "It's better than nothing." Her voice was soft and cracked, as though she had to force herself to speak after a day of mostly silence. "Besides, you've seen me in l-less."</p><p>Many would think that her bold statement should have shocked Kakashi, but it didn't. He wanted to smile, feeling warmed by the memories, but he couldn't. Hearing how broken she was, it was enough to keep his somber mood. He glanced at her body, hidden by the sleeping bag, then moved his gaze back to her eyes. Yes, he'd seen her in much less too many times to count. Now he only wondered if she could trust him with anything like that again.</p><p>"Can... can I ask... what they did?" Kakashi asked softly, almost afraid to say the words.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why?"</p><p>Kakashi sighed and leaned back, looking up into the sky so as to avoid her unrelenting gaze. "I'm... worried about you... Hinowei."</p><p>"Why?" She insisted again, voice more stern, searching for something.</p><p>There was another long pause of silence while the copy nin gathered his thoughts. He searched the dark sky, looking to the stars for the words he needed to say. He could have simply said they were comrades, of course he'd be worried about her, but the blatant lie felt heavy in his throat. She wasn't just his comrade, against all odds she had found a way to make herself much more than that, and while he couldn't admit it to himself before... the fear that he may lose her entirely had forced the truth to the center of his mind. Hinowei would never just be his comrade again.</p><p>Hinowei accepted his silence, knowing it may be all he could offer in that moment, and loosened a chain she'd been holding around her heart to guard it. She sighed, biting her lip as the memories of the last week came flooding to the surface. "I was knocked out and captured... when I woke up I was tied to that table you saw. They..." She took deep breath, steadying her mind and emotions as any good kunoichi should. "They stripped me... tortured... with wh-whips and knives... and c-cut my hair to sell it. They p-planned to sell <em>me </em>as well... for sex."</p><p>Kakashi looked at her again, a pained expression on his face. Their eyes met and he was able to study her expression. She was trying so hard to seem unfazed, to look strong in front of him, but there was pain behind those deep blue eyes of her, and Kakashi only wanted to ease it. With the slightest hesitation, he scooted around the fire slowly until he was next to her, maybe a foot between them. Hinowei watched him, carefully examining his behavior so she could respond quickly if necessary. Logically she knew she didn't have to fear him hurting her physically, but her nerves were still on edge.</p><p>He was gentle and slow, treating her with all the patience and care he had, as he placed his fingers to her forehead and stroked there to provide her with comfort. "I'm sorry, Butterfly... that I didn't come sooner."</p><p>The words make her breath catch in her throat, and Hinowei forced a cry down before it could be released. She shut her eyes, shame filling her, and spoke so soft it was barely even a whisper. "Don't call me th-that... I'm not... a butterfly anym-more..."</p><p>Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, confused, but then a memory of a conversation they had about her title of Stumbling Butterfly returned to him. Hinowei believed her hair made her a butterfly and without it she was just... stumbling. Suddenly he felt like an idiot, having not even realized at first how much it would upset her to have her hair cut away like that, it was as though she lost a part of her very being. His rage for her captors renewed and he silently wished he'd had the chance to make them suffer more than the quick deaths he'd provided them with, but his concern for Hinowei overwhelmed those feelings, his mind turning to her comfort again.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> a butterfly, Hinowei." He spoke softly but his words were stern. By instinct alone, his tone forced her to open her eyes again and look at him, taking in by his hard gaze. "With every move of your body, you are a butterfly, and they can't take that away from you. No one can. Do you understand?"</p><p>Though it was not her choice, Hinowei found her forced calm and many layers of defense being melted away by his words. That was the power Kakashi had over her, the words he spoke and the sound of his voice, it made he want to submit even when her heart ached. Tears filled her eyes then and slowly dripped down her cheeks, but they were quickly wiped away by his gentle fingers. Kakashi was unfazed by her sudden breakdown, taking on his caring dominant role instantly upon reflex. He knew how to do this part.</p><p>Still moving slow and gently, Kakashi shifted to lay on his side next to her and wrapped an arm around her over the sleeping bag, pushing her face into his neck. Hinowei accepted his movements, following along with him and resting in his gentle embrace. She allowed herself to cry then, releasing all the tears she'd been holding back into the crook of his neck. While she still felt a pain in her chest at being this close to the man who had broken her heart, she couldn't deny the comfort she received from being surrounded by him once more. It was like they were in their own world again, where the rules and ideas of the outside didn't matter, only their feelings in that moment.</p><p>Kakashi shushed her gently, stroking at the back of her head and offering soft words of comfort. "It's alright now, butterfly, you're safe. I have you..."</p><p>After a little while her tears slowed down to a stop, and Hinowei's breathing returned to normal. Even as she relaxed, she didn't want to give up the comfort she felt in Kakashi's arms, so she pushed down all the screaming alarms in her head that said to run away before he hurt her again. She was simply too comfortable now, safe in ways she hadn't felt since the last time he'd held her, and giving that up was too hard. Even his smell made her feel relaxed, a familiar scent that in her mind meant she was safe.</p><p>Feeling her relax in his arms, Kakashi decided to take his chances and discuss what had been weighing on his mind. Plus, without her eyes on him he felt he could keep himself guarded to an extent, remain in control. "Butterfly, I don't want to overwhelm you, so tell me if it's too much... but I need to talk to you about something..." He took a breath, steadying his mind. "Something important. Can we do that?"</p><p>Hinowei felt her heart start to beat faster, hope and fear sneaking into her mind, but did her best to ignore that. She bit her lip and nodded, hoping that would be enough so she didn't have to speak as she was afraid the sound of her own voice would give away her emotions more than she wanted it to.</p><p>While Kakashi felt her nod, he couldn't resist his dominant nature as his tone became stern. "I need you to answer with your voice, Butterfly, tell me yes or no."</p><p>She resisted the urge to groan, feeling her mind and body respond to him instantly. After a few moments to calm herself, Hinowei spoke softly. "Yes..."</p><p>Her response gave Kakashi a sense of calm, feeling the control it offered him, and he was able to move forward without fear. He continued to gently stroke the back of her head, speaking in quite tones. "Please know, Hinowei... I'm not so conceded to think that your feelings for me haven't changed. What I did to you, how I treated you..." The memories of their last encounter flashed through his mind and he could feel the guilt welling up inside, the reminder that he was complete scum, but the feel of her slow breaths on his neck brought him back to the calm and controlled state he was in and he found the strength to keep going. "Though I don't deserve your forgiveness or even just your kindness, I do ask that you let me tell you... my own feelings... as you told me yours."</p><p>Hinowei's heart continued to pound faster and harder, her body warmed by his words. She wanted to hear even if it hurt her, she needed to have this, if only for the sense of closure it would provide her. "Tell me, please..."</p><p>Kakashi swallowed hard, realizing he hadn't gotten this far in his speech when he recited it in his mind while running all day. Deep in his guarded heart, he searched for the words, an explanation of some kind, but was only able to find the words she had given him that day a little over a month ago. He clenched his eyes shut, brows furrowed together in frustration for his own inadequacy and fear. "I lied to you that day. I said that I... that I couldn't return your feelings. But I lied. I did return them, I <em>do</em> return them... I do."</p><p>The butterfly felt the tears well up again, and she gripped her hands to her chest as though she could physically stop the ache and pounding there. Instinctively, she nuzzled into Kakashi's neck, searching for safety and warmth, and felt his arm tighten around her. Comforted by her reaction, he breathed deep and took in her smell. Even though it was mixed with unfamiliar scents due to her capture, the copy nin could still recognize this scent as the butterfly... his butterfly. He wanted her, all of her, right then and there, but he fought his urges in respect for her still delicate state and the delicate state of their relationship. Although he knew she hadn't responded negatively to his confession and physically responded beautifully, without her words a deep worry still sunk in his heart.</p><p>"Butterfly... do you still feel the same way?" He asked softly, mentally preparing himself for a rejection he couldn't deny he deserved.</p><p>"Of course I do!" Hinowei responded instantly, voice louder and stronger than it had been all night, and lifted her head up to meet his gaze with hers. Her face was bright red, eyes still teary, but she carried a strong determination in her gaze. "It wouldn't have been real... if it could go away so easily."</p><p>Kakashi smiled softly and leaned his forehead against hers, not even caring that his hitai-ate still separated them. He moved his hand from the back of her head to her cheek, stroking her smooth skin gently. "May I kiss you?" He asked softly.</p><p>A warm smile graced her features and Hinowei pulled her hands out of the sleeping bag to rest them on his face. "Not with this..." She then slowly pulled his mask down and nearly had her breath taken when Kakashi slammed his lips into hers once the cloth was out of the way. She melted into him immediately, comforted by the familiar feel of his lips to hers. There was hunger in his kiss, a firm need, but something else she couldn't fully place found it's way in as well. Hinowei kissed back with her own need, opening her mouth to his gentle prodding and practically sighing as his tongue found hers.</p><p>The two shinobi carried on like that until they both needed air, barely parting as their lips still brushed together while they panted for breath. After a minute, Kakashi placed innocent kisses up her face starting at her lips, moving up her nose, between her eyes, and laying a final lingering kiss to her forehead, before gently tucking her head under his chin so she could rest. Hinowei sunk into his embrace, feeling her body calm and lull to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and soft breathing. While there was no doubt Kakashi had wanted to unzip her sleeping bag and pull her body flush against his, removing any lingering space between them, he decided to remain cautious with their closeness and ease into things.</p><p>Even now, with his butterfly sleeping comfortably in his arms, doubt lingered in his mind in regard to his worthiness. After all he'd done, after the things she didn't even know he'd done, did he deserve her unyielding trust? Kakashi had taken the first step to deserving it today, baring himself to her in ways he'd never done with anyone, but he knew there were some truths he'd need to disclose before they could move further. If he wanted her trust along side her forgiveness, he would have to give her his honesty and shame, it was the least he could do after all.</p><p>As he drifted to sleep, Kakashi wondered how he was going to tell her what he had been doing while they were apart... and if she could see him as anything less than scum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter but full of fluffiness :) I hope everyone enjoys. Next time Kakashi and Hinowei will make it home and deal with things... that's where it's going to be getting a little naughty. Sorry to make everyone wait for the smutty bits, but trust me... the wait is worth it. ;)</p><p>Let me know what you think! I really appreciate it!</p><p>(I almost forgot! I asked if anyone could guess why Hinowei's torturer called her 'little dove' last chapter and no one guessed so I'm giving the answer here for anyone's curiosity. For starters, I didn't want him call her by her name, he sees her as an object and not a person deserving of a name. The title 'little dove' is comparable to her nickname 'stumbling butterfly' because it's both flying creatures, but while butterfly is in part Hinowei's looks, her hair, along with her swift movements when in battle, dove is just a note on her looks. She's a very pale woman, so the white feathers of the dove resemble her nearly white skin. Let me know if you have any thoughts about this.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Your First Punishment, Eh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon their return to the village, Bull carried Hinowei to the hospital immediately with Kakashi leading them. She was admitted for observation mostly, her outward wounds were easy to fix up but the trauma of the capture and torture was what the hospital staff was concerned with most. Unlike most days, Hinowei didn't fight any of the staff with their poking and prodding, feeling content simply being home. Kyo was in the butterfly's room shortly after her arrival, hearing of her return and rushing to her friend's side. Though Hinowei gave her a weak smile to assure her that she was safe, that didn't stop the medic from gathering her friend into her arms to hold her tightly while crying.</p><p>It took a few minutes, but when the other medics were able to pull Kyo away to continue the exam, her attention suddenly turned to the copy nin leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Seeing her rage, he held up his hands in surrender, only to be grabbed around the throat by the woman. He didn't fight her, only met her seething glare with an attempt at an innocent expression. Even Hinowei calling out to her didn't slow her, her grip only tightening around the man's throat as she released her anger for his actions on him. What did break her concentration away was the call of her friend's name by the only people Kyo cared to keep in the dark of Hinowei's relations with the copy nin. After all, parents didn't need to know the sex life of their children.</p><p>"Oh, Hino! My baby!" Chouko called, rushing to her daughter's side, her husband close behind her.</p><p>Suzumiya Daido was fairly up in years in comparison to his wife, more grey in his hair than there was black and more wrinkles in his face than his wife's, but there as a very real noble air about his tall, broad form. His eyes, a honey color that looked rich and wise, locked in on his daughter's gaze and held it tight. While Chouko had wrapped her arms around the butterfly, Daido only placed an aged hand on her delicate cheek, simply holding her gaze intensely. Watching the exchange between them, Kakashi came to realized where Hinowei had learned that intense stare of hers from.</p><p>Hinowei nodded to her father, speaking softly. "I'm alright, Dad."</p><p>He returned the nod firmly, allowing one corner of his mouth to raised slightly. "Yes, of course you are. I had no doubt you would be, dear."</p><p>Kyo and Kakashi stood away from the family as they reunited, watching the exchange silently. Though Kyo wanted nothing more than to wring the copy nin's neck and punish him for hurting her friend, she resigned to simply glare at him from the corner of her eye and question Hinowei about why he was there later when her parents weren't so close so as not to embarrass her. The couple stepped aside after insistence from the medics in the room that they needed to finish the exam, moving closer to where Kyo and Kakashi stood. Recognizing the copy nin, Chouko suddenly grasped his hands in hers and smiled brightly up at him.</p><p>"Oh Hatake-san! Hokage-sama said she sent you to bring my Hino home. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She gushed, squeezing the man's hands. "I can't thank you enough! You're welcome to come by our home any time, please, let me me make you something to show our gratitude."</p><p>Offering a closed eyed smile to the woman and chuckling nervously, Kakashi replied. "No thanks needed, ma'am, really." His eyes drifted over to Hinowei's father, wondering silently why this had to be the moment that he met the man, but realizing that meeting her mother hadn't been any less awkward so it seemed only fitting.</p><p>"It's Chouko, please call me Chouko." She said, reaching up to pat his masked cheek affectionately, still grinning brilliantly.</p><p>Kakashi nodded, trying his best to contain his nerves. "Of course, Chouko."</p><p>The older woman stepped closer to him, standing on her tip toes and whispering. "Besides, you're practically family, eh?"</p><p>"Mom! Stop it!" Hinowei yelled across the room, face bright red, having heard her mother's embarrassing statement.</p><p>Chouko giggled and finally released the copy nin, waving dismissively to her daughter. "Oh alright, just for you, Hino, sweetie. After all you've been through it's best you don't get riled up, anyway." She then tapped on her husband's arm behind her, gesturing for him to join her in front of Kakashi at her side. "Honey, come thank Hatake-san. He's the one I told you about, remember?"</p><p>Daido stepped next to his wife, eyeing the shinobi coldly. Kakashi met his gaze, smiling nervously, but said nothing. After a few seconds of them staring each other down, but what felt like much longer, Daido's face relaxed. He offered a soft smile and clapped the other man on the shoulder firmly. "Thank you... for bringing my daughter home."</p><p>Kakashi nodded, noticeably relaxed. "Of course, sir."</p><p>After all of the tests had been run, Hinowei was told she needed to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation on her mental state, which she didn't argue with. Her parents left after sitting with her a few hours that first day, only upon her insistence that them being forced to endure the hospital with her would only make her feel worse, but they would return every day of her stay to meet with her. Since she worked in the hospital, Kyo often stopped by Hinowei's room to check on her and chat her up. When no one was around she was able to discuss the happenings of the rescue mission and how Kakashi had found himself in Hinowei's good graces once again. Kyo was still suspicious of the man, but seeing her friend light up when talking of how he held her and admitted he shared her feelings made her try to trust in Hinowei's judgement.</p><p>Then there was the copy nin himself, showing up to visit Hinowei when no one else was around by sneaking into her room through the window. He brought her some books from her apartment for her enjoyment, teasing her slightly at the erotic selection, as well as clothes to change into when she was released. She appreciated the gesture, but his presence alone is what gave her peace. He would sit beside her bed and talk to her, holding her hand and rubbing her fingers affectionately, until he heard someone coming and promised to return again with a kiss to her forehead before disappearing. Hinowei was never concerned on <em>if</em> Kakashi would come back, as he always would, but only on <em>when</em>.</p><p>On her release date, Hinowei dressed in the long sleeved, black crop top and grey sweatpants Kakashi brought her, feeling comfortable being in her own clothes once again. With much effort, she quickly pulled a brush through her short hair if only to get used to it's length, then slipped her shoes on and left the hospital. She went to her parents house first, to assure them the medics had released her in good faith that she would be fine, and to gather her sweet Twila from their care. Whenever she went on missions she'd leave the little bundle of fur with her parents, so she was happy to finally have the little black cat back with her. Kissing her parents goodbye, she headed home at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of the village bustling around her. It was a comfort to know that this place wouldn't change even when she herself had gone through so much change.</p><p>Hinowei unlocked her door and set Twila down on the ground once opening it, letting out a sigh as she herself stepped into the apartment. Glancing around her, she noticed things were just the way she'd left them, and allowed herself a small smile for the peace it offered her. She shut the door, locking it, then headed to the kitchen to grab some crackers out of the cupboard to snack on. She plopped onto her couch, laying back, and munched while reading one of her books that she had read many times before. Her little black cat came to lay on her stomach, making Hinowei feel even more at home.</p><p>After maybe a half hour of this, Hinowei was alerted by a knock on her door, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. Plopping Twila down on the ground, Hinowei rose to answer the door after giving a quick peak into the peephole. She smiled, opening the door to find her former captain standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets, a calm expression on what she could see of his face. Without saying a word, she stepped aside and gestured for him to enter, to which he did, then shut the door behind him. Still remaining silent, she grabbed his wrist and lead him to the couch and pulled him to sit down next to her.</p><p>The two simply looked at each other for a while, not needing any words, as Kakashi laced his fingers into hers and held her hand tightly. It still baffled him how this woman had found her way into his life and stuck around, even making himself feel as though he couldn't be without her. Though he felt disgusting about it, while they were apart he had decided that he would just go on needing her from afar and satisfying those needs from afar as well. It seemed like the most logical plan to the copy nin at the time, the easiest way to handle things. That had only changed when he thought he would never be able to be near her again, that he was going to lose any part of the butterfly he was still able to hold on to. Even now, he felt as though he may lose her if he let go, so he only wanted to hold tighter.</p><p>"Hinowei, I need to tell you something."</p><p>There was a thud in her chest and a familiar fear tightened around her heart like thorny vines, but she did her best to hide that from the man in front of her. Hinowei nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "What is it?"</p><p>Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then focused in on her deep blue gaze after a moment. His expression was serious, stern, but inside he felt like he was shaking. "Things between us didn't start out in the usual way, I know that, but when I ran from your feelings... it was the worst decision I ever made. I'm sure you know my reputation, your friend at the hospital would have told you I bet, so I think you know that I've never been one to deal with any feelings at all... including my own."</p><p>Hinowei smiled softly and leaned in closer to him, wanting nothing more than to ease the worry in his voice. "None of that matters now, right? It has nothing to do with what we are now."</p><p>His expression softened and his placed a firm hand to her cheek, staring intently into her deep blue eyes. "It does, in a way, because I still don't know what we are. I want so much to have you, Hinowei, I really do, but I don't think I deserve you."</p><p>The butterfly shook her head. "I don't care what you deserve, Kakashi, I'm giving myself to you willingly."</p><p>"That's the problem, you should care." He said firmly, his expression becoming seriously. "I need you to know what you're getting into by giving yourself to me or else I'll always know that I don't deserve your trust."</p><p>After a long moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Hinowei broke the silence with a whisper. "Tell me, then. Everything."</p><p>Without thinking, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her instantly, holding the butterfly tightly to his chest. He breathed in her scent, feeling the familiar relax of her shoulders as she found peace in his embrace. The copy nin found strength in her trust in him, a strength he couldn't find anywhere else, and used that to push aside all his fears so he could be honest with the woman in his arms. Gently, he stroked the back of her neck and whispered softly into her ear.</p><p>"Not everything, not today. I will, though, I promise you that. Just not today." He took a deep breath, tightening his arms around her. "Today I just need to tell you the wrongs I committed against you... that you don't know."</p><p>"What did y-you do? Please, tell me..." Hinowei spoke softly, shutting her eyes and burying her face in his neck.</p><p>Kakashi rolled the words around in his head, thinking of the best way to put this. "While we were apart... I was going crazy, needing you, Hinowei. Only one thing could give me relief. And while I feel like," <em>scum! </em>His mind screamed at him, but he bit back the word with a bite to his lip. "I feel horrible that I did this without your consent, I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything you ask."</p><p>A few images went through her mind at his words. Kakashi pressed against the bodies of other women, panting and rutting into them to satisfy himself while being away from her. The women were faceless in her mind, just bodies to place with her captain, but the images hurt her heart all the same. Hinowei sighed, gripping at his vest, and tried to calm her aching heart.</p><p>"Whoever they were... it doesn't matter." She said, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "You're here, with me, so no matter how m-many or who they were... I'll forgive you."</p><p>Though confused for a moment, realization hit him as he took in her words, and he couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips under his mask. Kakashi was well aware that he was known as a player, but he hadn't even realized that that would be what she would have thought he was doing while away from her. The funniest part of it was that no one else did anything for him after his butterfly, no one even caught his attention. His thoughts had been so full of her that he hadn't even tried to find anyone else to satisfy his needs.</p><p>"Hinowei," he started, sounding serious again, "I didn't sleep with anyone else after you."</p><p>She pulled back slightly and stared up at him, confused. "Then... what did you do?"</p><p>Looking into her eyes, so eager and trusting, Kakashi found he couldn't keep beating around the bush any longed. He placed his hand on her cheek again, stroking it gently. "When you trained... I found you and watched. Hinowei... I watched so that I could... satisfy my needs. Manually."</p><p>Her beautiful doe eyes grew even bigger in her realization, and Kakashi felt his face heating up under her gaze. He couldn't look away, but he so desperately wanted to. Relief washed over him when she suddenly threw herself into his arms again, wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her tightly, allowing himself a bit of hope that she was going to forgive him, and nuzzled into the side of her head. Silence remained between them for a few minutes as they simply held each other, until the butterfly finally spoke up.</p><p>"You said you would do anything to make it up to me... right?" She asked, sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>He nodded, grip tightening around her body. "Anything. Tell me and I'll do it."</p><hr/><p>When he had said anything, he never could have imagined <em>this </em>would be her request.</p><p>Kakashi found himself completely naked with the butterfly sitting in front of him only half naked, her panties and a loose tank top still in place, both of them sitting on his own bed for the first time. When she requested to come to his apartment, to be welcomed into his space, he'd felt a bit of relief at the simple request and warmed by the fact that she wanted that from him, but her second request was the more shocking of the two. She wanted to watch him do as he did when he would watch her train, a front row seat to the event to be exact, stating that the punishment would suit the crime. Unwilling to go back on his word, though utterly humiliated to be put in this position, he was prepared to fulfill her request.</p><p>Hinowei sat on her knees with her hands pressed firmly into her bare thighs, waiting eagerly for the copy nin to start. When he sighed and took his soft prick in his hand, she involuntarily wiggled with excitement. While she knew he was ashamed of his actions, she couldn't help but feel flattered that he was able to get off by just watching her do something as mundane as warmups before training. Plus this was something she'd always wondered about her captain, if he ever pleasured himself at all and what it looked like. Many times she'd imagined this very scenario, but never did she think she would get to witness it.</p><p>He started stroking slowly, trying to focus on anything but the woman in front of him. "You know, Butterfly... I might not be able to do anything with you <em>watching </em>me like that."</p><p>Her head cocked to the side cutely and she leaned forward. "You said that it was... m-my body that did it for you though." Fear started to fill her heart and voice softened. "Does it... n-not do anything an-anymore?"</p><p>Without warning, Kakashi felt himself throb in his hand from the sound of her voice and his one black eye flashed to her again, looking to him eagerly in barely any clothes. He groaned, gripping his cock a little tighter. "It's not that, Butterfly... you're beautiful..."</p><p>Her chin raised slightly and her cheeks flared, warmed by his compliment. Biting her lip, Hinowei leaned forward so she was on her hands and knees in front of him, her shirt hanging down in the front to reveal her delicate breasts. "Then do you need some... m-motivation?"</p><p>Not trusting his voice, Kakashi only nodded, feeling his own face grow warmer.</p><p>With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hinowei sat back up and slid her knees and thighs apart until her ass was rested against the bed and her panty clad womanhood could be seen. She leaned back, placing one hand behind her to steady herself while the other pulled up her shirt to give the copy nin a full view of her chest. He grunted slightly, continuing to stroke his hardening cock, which motivated the butterfly. She pulled her top off entirely then, tossing it onto the floor, and returned to her hands and knees but turned so he was looking at her from the side. Calling upon her memory of what he liked, she arched her back and stuck her ass in the air while wiggling it slightly.</p><p>Kakashi felt himself becoming undone with every move she made, but he couldn't find the strength to protest. His butterfly was still so fucking beautiful, perfectly round ass, creamy thighs, perky breasts, and those unyielding doe eyes that seemed to demand his gaze. He wondered how long this would last, her posing in front of him while he jacked off, and only briefly wondered when he'd be able to take back the control between them because there was no doubt in his mind that she was in charge this time. His dick had become hot then, not only because of the friction of his stroking but also due to the fact that his entire body felt like it was one fire watching her. His pace quickened a bit and he started to pant, searching for breath.</p><p>While she knew she was suppose to be doing this to get him off, Hinowei couldn't help but admit that watching Kakashi stroke himself while staring at her was making her feel hotter than she'd been since the last time they'd been together. A wetness formed in her panties and she whined, feeling her pussy throb and beg for touch. Unable to control herself, she returned to her seated position in front of him and spread her legs out wide before placing her hand over her soaking panties. She grunted as her fingers brushed against her swollen clit through the fabric, but thrust into her own touch on reflex. Watching this, Kakashi felt himself getting close and his strokes quickened even more.</p><p>"Oh, Butterfly... can't help yourself, can you?" He moaned out, a smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>Hinowei shook her head and bit her lip, holding his gaze. "It's so g-good... feels sooo good..." The balls of her feet dug into his bed sheets as she attempted to spread her legs wider, thrusting up into her fingers as she rubbed herself through her panties. "Kakashi..."</p><p>At the sound of his name on her lips, that pleading tone in her sweet voice, he felt himself shudder and release rope after rope of hot, thick cum, covering the space between them in it. Kakashi had to gasp for air for a moment, searching for strength after his release, then with renewed motivation he quickly moved to his knees and pulled the butterfly to him with his hands on her hips before burying his face between her lovely thighs. Hinowei shrieked at his sudden movements, but felt herself weaken to the point that she fell back as his mouth found her dripping heat.</p><p>He first just stroked his tongue over her soaked panties, massaging her clit gently, but his greed and desire for her had him pulling her panties down as quick as lightning. Kissing down her thigh, Kakashi moved the panties down her legs until he was able to remove them entirely and toss them aside then return to his desired task. He spread her sensitive lower lips apart with two fingers and dove in with his tongue, lapping up her juices eagerly then moving to suck on her clit. Hinowei twisted her fingers into his silver tresses, gripping at the strands and thrusting slightly against his mouth. She moaned loudly, uncaring for how much sound she made as her head had gone fuzzy and hot.</p><p>Kakashi continued his attention on her clit, applying pressure with his tongue, then slowly slid two fingers into her heated pussy, making Hinowei buck under him. He curled his fingers and pressed into her most sensitive spot, loving the sounds that he was pulling from deep within her throat. His free hand traveled up her body slowly, fingers delicately sliding across her skin, until he found the softness of her breast. He filled his hand with it, squeezing gently, then rubbed his fingertips across her hardened nipple.</p><p>"Ahhh! Captain... yes... oh god yes..." Hinowei cried out, overcome by not only the physical but also the emotional pleasure she received from his care. "I can't... hold on... mmmmmm..."</p><p>Pulling his lips from her clit with a satisfying <em>pop</em>, Kakashi looked up at his butterfly's face and grinned at her, admiring the flush to her cheeks and the lustful look in her eyes. "Don't hold back, Butterfly, cum for me." With that he quickly pressed his tongue to her clit once again and thrust his fingers inside of her quicker, harder.</p><p>Hinowei arched her back deeply, pressing her dripping heat against his mouth firmly as she felt the wave of release wash over her. Her body shook but Kakashi held her firm, keeping his mouth in place as he heard the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips ring throughout his apartment. When she finally relaxed, dropping down on the bed and panting for breath, he lifted his head and admired the post orgasmic bliss of her expression. Kakashi kissed his way up her body, appreciating the shudders he felt as his lips moved across her still overly sensitive skin, until he stopped at her full, pink lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, slow and soft, then moved to her ear and ran his tongue up the curve of it. Hinowei whined, squirming under him slightly.</p><p>His hot breath moved over her ear as he panted, making her shudder. Kakashi pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her ear before whispering in a husky voice. "I need to be inside of you again, Hinowei..."</p><p>Her eyes got big and round, cheeks somehow heating up even more, and Hinowei found the strength to lift her hands up and place them on the copy nin's sweaty back, wanting nothing more than to hold him and be held by him. She whined, knowing that though it was a statement, Kakashi was in fact asking for her permission. Without her say so he wouldn't continue, without her go ahead he would remain still, without her words... he would never take from her. This fact warmed her heart in so many ways and she found a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Hinowei nodded eagerly, gripping at him as tight as she could in her weakened state.</p><p>"Please, Kakashi... fill me up with you..."</p><p>Those words were all he needed from her, his strength returned and his cock stiff and ready for another round. He moved quick, hands going to her hips to grip there and give him support as he slammed himself inside of her. Her still soaking wet heat felt like absolute nirvana to him, his shaft still sensitive from having came recently and her walls clamping down on him as she too had just found release. It was bliss. Kakashi grunted as he thrust into her slowly, trying to make this last as long as possible, but Hinowei seemed to have other ideas when she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so as to urge him further. He wouldn't deny her, <em>couldn't </em>deny her, and though he maintained a rather easy pace, he thrust in harder, grunting into her ear each time.</p><p>Hinowei dug her nails into his back, crying out in pure ecstasy with each thrust into her sensitive pussy. It had been far too long since she'd felt filled by him, Kakashi, the only man she had ever felt this kind of love for, and she'd give anything for more of it. Urged by her nails and the sounds she made, his thrusts quickened and his moans grew louder. He desperately wanted to lift up and look at her face, stare into those beautiful blue eyes, but laying on top of his butterfly while their bodies were joined, being as close as absolutely possible, he simply didn't have it in him to go without the feel of her body against his. He could feel her every breath, her chest pressed into his, and knew she could feel the same. They were connected now, and nothing could separate them.</p><p>"Ahh! Oh Hinowei... I'm cuming quick... cum with me, Hinowei..."</p><p>Her body responded to his words instantly, as it always did, and she felt herself reach that peak of ecstasy for the second time as his cum filled her. She screamed, gripped at him tightly, and tears fell from her eyes out of pure bliss. "I love you, Kakashi!"</p><p>His mouth slammed into hers then, cutting off her cries, and their tongues moved together in an all too familiar embrace. When their lips parted, Kakashi finally having pumped the last of his cum into her waiting core, he collapsed on top of her and desperately tried to catch his breath. He wondered silently how their bodies hadn't caught fire yet as their skin was scorching to the touch. Smiling at the thought, he moved his hands from Hinowei's hips to wrap around her under her shoulders, holding her firmly. There was nothing that could make him let go of her now, that is except for her own request... but deep in his fragile heart he prayed that day would never come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to top this... but there are still some things I want to explore with these two.</p><p>Let me know what you think! It means more than you can imagine &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>